Darkest Knight
by Fury Cutter
Summary: Digimon with a touch of Devil May Cry Its been three years since the destruction of MaloMyotismon. But now a new evil has arisen, what will the Digidestined do when the Angels have abandoned them and their only hope lies in a Devil.
1. Final Armageddon

AN "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_ - Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories, Dreams

* * *

_Digimon  
Darkest Knight_

Trailer

Fade in from the darkness to see the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon at Highton View Terrace

Tai Sora Izzy Mimi Joe TK and Matt receiving their Digivices

Wizardmon presenting Kari's Digivice to her

* * *

We are Born…

* * *

Tai rescuing Sora from Datamon 

Greymon Digivolving into MetalGreymon and Destroying Etamon

Garudamon destroying Mammothmon

Angewoman firing her Celestial Arrow and destroying Myotismon

WarGreymon charging and destroying Machinedramon

The destruction of Apocalamon

* * *

The Innocent Suffer…

* * *

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolving into Omnimon then using his sword to split Dioboromon's head into two

* * *

Legends are Made…

* * *

Davis Yolie and Cody receiving their D-3 which then cuts to them picking up the Digieggs of Courage Love and Knowledge and meeting Veemon Hawkmon and Armadillomon 

Davis receives the Digiegg of Miracles and Veemon Golden Armour Digivolves into Magnamon

Magnamon destroys Kimeramon

Ken removing the garments of the Digimon Emperor

EX-Veemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolve into Paildramon who the Mega Digivolves into Imperialdramon then Mode Changes into Warrior mode then finally Mode Changes into Paladin Mode then uses the Omni Sword to defeated Armageddemon

* * *

Evil is Punished…

* * *

View changes to that of a city in ruins then camera pans to a figure standing on the roof of a ruined building dressed in the same outfit that Cloud Strife wears in Advent Children, he has hazel coloured hair that is the same style and length as Vincent Valentine in Dirge of Cerberus. 

The camera zooms into focus on the sword that is at his side which he grabs the handle of and swings it at the camera which pulls back to show the view has changed from a ruined city to that of Tokyo.

He then pulls out a black plated pistol and points it at the camera momentarily some hair blows out of his face revealing a blood red eye.

He then pulls the trigger and screen shatters revealing a blood red screen with three words written in black

_Digimon_

_Darkest Knight_

Prologue: Final Armageddon  
This had once been a lushest world full of life and vitality. Now it was a shell, a burnt out husk, a mockery of its former self like an open wound left to rot. Amongst the debris and remains a figure walked, a young man no older then 17 his long hazel coloured hair blowing gently in the breeze dressed head to foot in black with a large sword sheathed on to his back and at the base of his spine holstered twin hand guns one chrome the other jet black as well as a traditional Japanese katana in its sheath strapped on to his belt, strapped to his right wrist was a strange looking chrome device which looked like a cross between a wrist watch and a digital pet toy with a screen in the middle and three buttons just below it.

However he wasn't alone with him was where two strange creatures. One was a pink bird with large blue eyes who was riding on the man back and holding onto his neck whilst the other was a red dinosaur like creature with black stripes and a white belly with a black hazard symbol and yellow eyes. However his attention was focused on the bundle he was cradling in his arms, wrapped in his black leather trench coat was a small child no older then eight months old who had chosen that moment to awake from her peaceful slumber, the young man gazed down upon the infant as he used a finger on his gloved hand to stroke the mop of auburn hair atop her head as he took her in as she gazed back at him with her large ruby eyes _'She looks so much like her mother and nothing of me but that's a good thing. She won't be a monster like me.'_ "Hey..." he whispered as she cooed "Hey, its ok Kasumi, daddy's here."

The party of four continued walking until they had left the remains of the city that had once been Tokyo and before them was the ocean, the young man smiled as he focused on a hazy memory from his chaotic mind remembering a time when the ruins around him used to be docks where ships would come in to deliver goods which would be transported to the city, a time when he was a young child playing with his friends. Shaking his read he peered over the edge and saw his reflection staring back at him. The war had changed a lot of people both mentally and physicals everyone had their scars however some of the changes for him where more noticeable the main one could be seen by looking into his eyes, once upon a time they had been chocolate brown now they where fiery red but there was something else as well as if all traces of the person he was had been removed from them.

"Are you sure this is where you want to watch from?" looking away from his reflection the young man looked over at his red companion who spoke in a child like voice "According to Ken the Digital World and this world are set to collide Guilmon and there's no way to stop it. The convergence is going to rip both worlds apart so it makes little difference where we are when Armageddon hits. But I figured I should do one last thing for my daughter before it does and she's never been to the ocean and this is our last chance." "So that's why you brought us here?" the pink bird (who'd since hopped off his back and had now attached herself to his leg) squeaked "Yeah B.B." he replied "You, me, Kasumi and Guilmon. This is our first and last family outing."

There was a long silence as the four of them as they stared out over the sea before something from behind caught their attention, turning around and looking skywards they saw a white coloured beam shooting skywards ripping the dark sky apart and the now ashen war torn landscape of the Digital World appeared however it appeared to be closer then he originally remembered and seemed to be getting closer "And so the end begins." Guilmon said and the young man nodded in reply "I was the first. A member of the original seven destined, and out of our group I was always the first to reach the next stage." he said a sad smile forming on his lips as loud explosions from both plains rang out around him as the two worlds drew ever closer "I was the first I suppose its quite fitting I'm also the last here at the end of all things." he then looked at his two companions then at the infant in his arms it was then a large orb of pure white energy began developing between the two worlds.

No one was sure how long it took seconds minutes hours but finally the orb exploded and let loose a giant wave of white energy in all directions which destroyed everything it touched, he pressed the infant closer to him and felt B.B.'s grip on his leg tighten and couldn't help but smile as he felt Guilmon had grabbed hold on part of his shirt, he then closed his eyes _'Kari Sora, see you soon.'_ the wave of white death then passed over them as it did everything else eradicating everything that got in its way.

The overlapping of both worlds was complete an event that should never occur and like when gasoline is exposed to flame, matter meets antimatter, destruction obliteration death, one moment the planet Earth was there next there was a giant flash of light heralding its destruction which also consumed the Moon Venus and Mars with it before it died away leaving only an empty void where they had once been, in the Universes grand scheme however these heavenly bodies mean nothing and the Universe carried on like it always did.

* * *

A.N. Ok I normally don't write _Digimon_ but I thought I'd give it a shot. I dunno if I'm even gonna run with this figured I'd get some audience feed back before making a decision. I'm sorry if my mini trailer suck, Samurai Storm made them look cool so I though I'd try my hand at it and its based on the original teaser for _Devil May Cry 4_ which is gonna be awesome. 


	2. The Day after Apocalypse pt1

AN "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_ - Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories, Dreams

* * *

_Digimon  
Darkest Knight_

Chapter 1: The Day after Apocalypse pt1

The sun shone its radiance upon the green field below where a large crowd of people had gathered. It had been three years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon and in that time peace was known on both worlds, there had been the occasional dispute mostly over territory but these where often resolved peacefully and any one who had a problem with it found themselves on the wrong end of Imperialdramon's Positron Laser.

Since they weren't needed in the Digital World as much many changes had occurred in the lives of the Digidestined.

After many months of arguing and legal discussion Mimi's parents had gotten divorced and Mimi along with Palmon moved back to Odaiba with her mother.

Joe who had recently turned 18, had been granted an opportunity to study medicine at Harvard Medical in the US, he still wasn't sure if he would except though.

Kari had had a rough time earlier that year and the scars it left weren't going to completely disappear for some time to come. She had been looking forward to celebrating her favourite national holiday White Day. In the west on February 14th where's people would celebrate Valentine's Day by sending each other things such as cards and chocolate in Japan women would give gifts to guys and one month later on March 14th, men who received chocolate on Valentine's Day return the favour and give gifts to women.

She had been in the music room at school when TK appeared in the doorway his hands behind his back, the moment she saw him she could tell he was up to something instead of his usual get up he was wearing smart dark slacks and a pastel green shirt, his shoes where polished and his hair was gelled back and she was sure she could smell that cheap aftershave that his brother liked.

"_Hey Kari."_ he said "_Hello."_ she replied trying her best not to sound suspicious "_So what's the occasion your all dressed up for?" "What can't a guy make a little effort!"_ he replied let out a small laugh "_Besides it seems appropriate for today. You do know what day it is right?" "Yeah, its White Day."_ "_Your favourite holiday right?" "Yes!" "Y'know I was really grateful for the chocolate you gave me for Valentines Day." _

"_I also gave chocolate to my brother even though he believes Valentines Day is a global scam, today he gave me 6,000 yen which I'm gonna use to get my hair done. I also gave chocolate to your brother Izzy Joe Davis Cody and Ken."_ she told him.

There was a long silence between the two of them "_Kari we've known each other for a long time and we've been through a lot together." "Yeah we sure have."_ she replied he then walked over and from behind his back produced a bouquet of her favourite flowers white lilies "_Here, for you."_ Kari stared wide eyed at him "_Th...thank you, their beautiful."_ she replied

"_I'm glad you like them Kari."_ he smiled, another pregnant silence developed between them "_Kari can I tell you something?" "Sure what is it." "Its just...I'm really glad I met you Kari. From the moment I first met you I could tell that you where an incredible person."_ he said a blush colouring his cheeks "_Your patient, gentle, beautiful, you always try and find the good in people even when other have already given up. I've held this back for a long time waiting for the perfect time to tell you and I can't think of a better time then now. Kari I..." "Stop."_ she cut him off "_What?" "TK I'm sorry. I'm sure it wasn't easy for you to tell me this so It's equally as difficult for me to say this but I can't return your feelings, I do love you TK but I'm not in love with you. You understand right?"_ she had expected him to say something like he understood and that they'd still be friends but instead TK's face twisted into a look of pure anger

"_You think this funny, like its some kind of game."_ he snarled "_You think you can play with my heart and just throw me away when your done with me."_ "_TK, no its not like that..." "Is it Davis? You choose that empty headed, infantile lap dog over me?" "How can you say that? Davis is my oldest friend and he's yours friend too."_ "_He's not my friend, I only put up with him because of you." "If that's how you feel I have not idea how your the Digidestined of Hope. Your an embarrassment to your crest."_

TK glared at her his fist shaking and for the first time in her life she was actually scared to be in his presence."_That's enough." _looking behind him TK saw Davis and Ken (who'd worked out a deal between his parents and the teachers at his school, now he was allowed to attend classes at the same school as Kari and Davis for a few days and others at his old school for others) "_Stay out of this." _he glowered at them "_I said that's enough TS. You heard what Kari said and can't force her to change her feelings."_ Davis snapped "_Now except that and get lost."_ Ken nodded in agreement TK snarled and charged at Davis and tackled him to the ground and began punching until Ken managed to pulled him off of his friend who now had a a fat lip and a black eye Ken then frog marched TK over to the door and threw him out "_Now beat it."_ he growled and shut the door

"_Davis are you alright?"_ Kari asked running over to him "_I can't feel my teeth."_ he replied placing his hand over his mouth however Kari and Ken helped Davis off of the ground and sat him down on one of the desks "_Thank you both of you." "Don't mention it, we were walking along the corridor when we saw TK standing outside this room all dressed up and we thought we'd check it out."_ Ken told her she then looked at Davis nervous "_You mean you heard..."_ he nodded and a silence descended upon them Davis then gave her a smile or as much of a smile as he could give her with his fat lip "_Kari its ok, I understand if you don't think of me as anything more then a friend."_ she stared at him although she could tell he was a little disappointed the fact he was a able to accepted it had made her realise what a special person he was yes he could be thick headed and a little insensitive but deep down inside he was a sweet and caring person and was kicking herself for not seeing it sooner.

Davis then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bar of white chocolate "_Happy White Day. I know its not much but I'm kinda broke at the moment plus I think it might be a little cracked now."_ she giggled as she excepted it "_Thank you, its perfect."_ and since then she had spent certainly more time with him then she had before and the two of them were now closer then they had ever been.

It took time but eventually TK apologized telling her what was said had been spoked in hot blood, the two of them made up however what happened on that day was still however a touchy subject with them and it was pretty clear to see the two of them where no longer as close as they had been.

Ken was finally ready to put his time as the Digimon Emperor behind him swearing on his brothers grave that he would no longer dwell in his past mistakes and live for the future and had 'dated' Yolie for a brief time but eventually broke up both agreeing they weren't ready for any kind of relationship beyond friendship but both agreed to wait till they were a little older before making any kind of decision.

With the help of his friends Cody had become less of a recluse and was now more open to the experiences the world had to offer.

Izzy was pretty much the same although he had set up a special site on the net that only people with a Digivice or D-3 could access, as a tool that kept the other Digidestined from around the world in contact with each other and rumour had it he was in talks about furthering his studies at MIT in America.

Yamato (or Matt to his friends and family) still played with his band the Teenage Wolves but their popularity had begun to dwindle but it didn't seem to worry Matt all that much, he'd come to realise that the reasons he and his friends had started the band where slowly evaporating it was no longer about the music and jamming with your friends now it was all about sleazy managers and how much money they could squeeze from marketing you. Some things hadn't changed though he and Sora where still together after all this time.

And only a few weeks before Taichi, (or Tai to everyone who knew his well enough) had earned his drivers licence and had taken the liberty of driving him his family and some of the others to the gathering.

Due to their various commitments the gang didn't get to hang out with each other as much so days like these when they'd escape the city and head off for a day in the country where sacred for them especially since many of their number would soon be getting ready to go to collage, today was also special for another reason as some destined had brought members of their families along, they figured it would be good as they'd at least have one thing in common.

Matt and TK had brought their mother and father, Hiroaki Ishida & Natsuko Takaishi, who last year had had begun 'dating ' and were living together but so far hadn't made any plans beyond it Rumour had it that Matt and TK had only learned their parents had got back together because they'd discovered them making out on the couch). Cody had brought his grandfather, Chikara Hida. Joe's parents couldn't make it however his brother Jim had accompanied him. Izzy's foster parents, Masami & Yoshie Izumi, had come. Sora had brought her mother, Toshiko Takenouchi, for no other reason then to get her out of her precious flower shop for one day. And Tai and Kari's mother, Yuuko Yagami, was also there.

At the moment everyone was engaged in various activities Hiroaki Ishida, Masami Izumi, Chikara Hida and Jim where debating on the way to get the barbecue lit whilst Yoshie Izumi, Ms Natsuko, Toshiko Takenouchi and Yuuko Yagami where seated around a large picnic table which had been erected in the shade of a large tree talking amongst themselves, meanwhile the younger destined and the Digimon were down at a lake that was nearby messing about in the shallow water whist Joe Izzy and Mimi where chilling on the bank. Some distance away from the main group in the shade of a group of tree's Matt was reclining against the trunk of one of them strumming the strings of his guitar with Sora resting her head on his shoulder.

Yes all was well in the lives and families of the chosen ones. All except one.

A good distance away from the main group Tai was walking through the woods _'Ha, who am I kidding. I'm trying to put as much distance between me and the 'happy couple' as I can.'_ it had been three years since that fateful night and yet it refused to remove its steely claws from around his heart _"So, Sora, are you going to the concert with anyone? Not that it matters. I was just wondering..." "Actually, I wanted to wait and see if Matt was free afterwards."_

Even now her words still ate at his soul like a ravenous cancer. Out of the whole group Tai had changed the most since that day and over time he had become cold distant and withdrawn choosing to decline hanging out with the others whenever possible, Matt and Sora in particular. How he hated what he had become how far he had fallen from the person he was when he'd been leader of the Digidestined and bearer of the Crest of Courage

_'Crest of Courage who where they trying to fool I'm a coward.'_ for as long as he could remember Sora Takenouchi had been his closest friend a special bond existed between the two of them, he wasn't sure when it happened but over time the feelings of friendship he had had blossomed into something deeper and maybe there was a chance she might feel the same about him he just couldn't work up the nerve to ask but if his feelings where returned then he had time as he couldn't help but feel fate had bound their destinies with one another.

He was a fool.

On the same day he had finally gathered up his courage to tell her how he felt she told him she had feelings for Matt the moment she had said it felt as if she had ripped out his heart then put it through a meat grinder, he had waited too long and now she was in the arms of the one person Tai now hated most in both worlds. No that was a lie, he couldn't hate Matt the only one to blame was himself and his own cowardice and stupidity if he had just told Sora how he felt sooner then things might have turned out differently but he hadn't and he would have to live with consequences of his lack of action.

Whilst Tai was trying to walk away from his pain the others had returned from the lake the youngest of the group and the Digimon completely soaked from head to toe along with Joe Mimi and Izzy as well as Matt and Sora who'd emerged from their shady spot hand in hand

"Is the Barbecue ready yet I'm starving." Tai's partner Agumon asked which caused everyone to laugh

"You wish, the big strong men haven't even lit the grill yet." Mrs Yagami replied which caused various muttering from the Digidestined all of whom where as hungry as the orange reptilian Digimon then a look of inspiration appeared on Kari's face

"Then we'll have to do something to change that." she then grabbed Agumon and lifted him onto his back "Come on Agumon I got an idea." she then ran towards the group of men.

The four of them where still arguing amongst themselves when the youngest Yagami with the orange lizard on her back appeared all of them stopped and looked at her "Hi," she said, her voice laid thick with a false sweetness "Aren't you ready yet." "Not yet Kari," Jim replied all four of them glancing nervously at each other "Just er, minor hitch getting the grill to light."

"Oh I can fix that." Agumon said before flames appeared in his mouth "Pepper Breath..." he fired a fire ball at the grill which contained the charcoal, wood and old newspaper coated lightly in lighter fluid there was a small burst of light which revealed a fire happily burning away

"Problem solved. Better start cooking and remember Gatomon likes her burgers well done." Kari said with a look of false innocents spread across her face giving the four adults the V symbol before heading back to the others laughing, the four men stared in disbelief as she retreated "For someone who's supposed to be full of light that girl sure is scary sometimes." Masami said a minute after she was gone "Oh yeah, she definitely has the Yagami gene." Jim said to himself "The what?" Hiroaki asked "the Yagami gene, its something my dad came up with. Both Tai and Kari as well as their mother have it, they have this uncanny ability to do something yet still look innocent whilst doing it."

Whilst Jim was telling them about the wonders of human biology Kari had returned to the others Agumon at her side "Well that should get them started." she said to them "Y'know Kari for someone with such a sweet face you sure can be scary sometimes." Davis said off handily "I know. I like to think its part of my charm." Kari replied to which everyone laughed.

When everyone finished Sora noticed that someone was missing "Hey where's Tai?" she asked if she'd looked at her boyfriends face she would have seen his expression darken but she did feel his grip on her hand tighten "Yeah where is he?" Davis asked "I thought he was helping out with the barbecue." "He said he was going for a walk by himself in the woods." Yuuko replied "That was over two hours ago, I hope he hasn't gotten lost."

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Matt replied "I'm sure he'll be back once he's smelled the food cooking. Besides its not like there's anything dangerous around here." "I'm sure Matt's hypothesis is correct," Izzy added "But if it will make you feel better I'm sure Tentomon wouldn't mind doing a quick aerial sweep to locate him."

"Ready willing and reporting for duty." the red insectoide like Digimon said saluting with one of his four arms "No, thank you for the offer but I'm sure he'll be back soon." Yuuko replied "I guess," Kari said more to herself then to the others "I just hope nothing has happened to him."

Meanwhile Tai was taking a break from his trek and was currently leaning against the trunk of a tree glancing at his watch he saw it was nearly half two in the afternoon _'Guess I should start heading back soon.'_ he was very reluctant to do this however as it meant he'd have to face 'the happy couple' but he was sure that everyone would be worried about him plus hadn't eaten any breakfast that morning so he was getting kinda hungry.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out his Digivice and saw nothing but static on the screen and due to his connection to the devise he could tell that it didn't seemed have the level of power it normally had. When he'd woke up that morning he found it like this and it wasn't just him Kari had had the same problem with her D-3, calling Izzy he told him that the others had reported the same problem as well as receiving e-mails from other destined children from around the world, he also told them he'd received an e-mail from Gennai who'd been meeting with the Sovereign Digimon Azulongmon and according to him that the Digivices lack of power was caused by interference being caused by the destruction of an alternate time line and thus the Digimon would be unable to Digivolve and they would be unable to travel to the Digital World but they shouldn't be concerned about it as they figured the interference would only linger for 24 hours or so, and since the last major incident that acquired their attention had been 3 months ago they didn't seem too worried about this.

Sometime later Tai was still heading back, in another twenty minutes or so the field they where set up in would be visible on the horizon, however he was so focused on what was ahead of him he didn't give a second thought to what was on the ground and tripped over a large stone, Tai sighed as he rolled onto his back staring up at the sky _'How long has it been since I had any real purpose? When did my life begin to lose its meaning? One moment I'm leader of a team fighting to protect a world full of weird digital creatures with my friends at my side feeling like I could do anything now it feels as if I have nothing going for me.'_ getting up off the ground he looked about the forest surrounding him _'Kinda reminders me of the Digital World. Minus the weird monster trying kill me.'_

He was about to head back to the group when a light almost a stones throw away from him appeared from out of nowhere kind of like in the Terminator films, curious to see what it was Tai ran towards a clearing in the trees and standing there in a hole was a large creature which looked like a freakish cross between a Tortomon and an Ankylomon, the creature had brownish yellow armoured skin with spikes of varying sizes running along its back with a long tail with a nasty looking club attached to the end.

_'What kind of Digimon it that?'_ he thought then his eyes widened when he saw the creature yawn revealing a mouth lined with very large and very sharp looking teeth _'Actually on second thought I don't want to know.'_ Tai tried to back away from the creature when he stepped on a stick causing it to snap, this caught the mutant Digimon's attention its red eyes locked directly on him before letting loose an ear shattering roar _'Ok, that definitely nukes any hopes that it might be friendly.'_

The creature turned its body and swung its tail which Tai was only just able to duck out of the way of it which enraged the creature even more and tries to knock him down however it was fairly cumbersome so Tai was able to get out of the way _'What am I going to do? I don't stand a chance against that thing and Agumon's not with me and even if he was he can't digivolve so it wouldn't make much difference.'_

"Hypersonic Screecher." Tai had been so caught up in his thoughts he did notice the mutant Digimon was now in front of him it then unleashed sound waves from its mouth that where so high pitch that covering his ears on slightly dampened the pain it caused not to mention the sound waves hit him with the force of a gale force wind which forces him backwards eventually knocking him off his feet flying backwards into a tree. The creature then tried charging him again as he slid down the trunk however he was able to push off of it and get out of the way before the creature bulldozed the tree knocking it over _'I better get out of here, Agumon and the others may not be able to digivolve but I probably stand a much better chance with him and the others then I do alone.'_

A noise from behind caught Tai's attention and saw the creatures tail heading straight towards him only this time it connected although he wasn't hit by the club the impact still had enough force to send him flying into another tree hit body fracturing the tree bark upon impact, then Tai fell to the ground hitting his head on a large rock at its base blood pouring from an open wound and his world slowly faded into darkness. The creature stared at the motionless figure lying on the ground for a few moments before crashing its way through the forest.

It had been several hours since Tai had wondered off on his own and by now many of the group where beginning to worry particularly Sora. Tai had been her closet friend ever since the two of them had met in kindergarten, and afterwards they where almost inseparable their bond had only deepened over time particularly during their adventures in the Digital World. For a time she had wondered if there was a chance their relationship could have been more then just friendship but Tai never expressed any kind of romantic feeling towards her and it was it was inappropriate for a girl to ask a boy out not to mention she had been way too nervous to think about making the first move herself however by this time Tai's best friend Matt had become pretty popular at school, particularly with the female crowd. At first she thought she could use the possibility of a relationship with Matt to spur a reaction out of Tai however the more time she spent with Matt the more she began to enjoy being with him however the moment she realised this it terrified her, the idea she could have feeling for Matt beyond the realms of friendship.

She prayed that Tai would tell her something even if it was to tell her he only thought of her as a friend so to set her fears at ease as the idea of choosing between Tai and Matt terrified her more then any evil Digimon she had encountered or could imagine. Then on the now infamous Christmas, she decided that she would force her hand and get a straight answer from one of them, and that night she found herself waiting at the back stage entrance of the arena where Matt and his band would have their first official concert. She'd spent the day baking (or at least attempting to) things to give to her friends as gifts however it was then standing there in that alley all her confidence abandoned her, it was then Tai appeared with Agumon at his side,

_"So, Sora, are you going to the concert with anyone? Not that it matters. I was just wondering..." "Actually, I wanted to wait and see if Matt was free afterwards." _even as she spoke thoughts words Sora still hoped Tai would say her loved her but it never came _"Oh, I see. Matt, huh?" "..." "Sora, it's okay." "You're not mad at me, Tai?" "No, of course not. Now get in there and say hi to Matt for me." "Thanks, Tai." _Tai made her choice for her although she swore she had seen a pained look in his eyes which haunted her to this day. Since that day her relationship with Matt had blossomed however in the back of her mind Sora felt as if there relationship was lacking something, as if something was missing but she couldn't imagine what it was.

Yes she and Matt had gone on dates to the movies and dinners in restaurants, they kissed and hugged and did what other couples did when they where together but lately Matt had been eager to take the next step in their relationship she was hesitant however, it wasn't as if she was saving herself for her wedding night but making love to someone was a huge step in a relationship and Sora just felt she wasn't ready for it yet and although Matt understood how she felt it was clear that there was only so long he would be willing to wait. It had been some time since the food had finally been dished up but still Tai had not returned and as hungry as she was Sora couldn't bring herself to eat the food that was in front of her, looking about she seeing that everyone was either digging into the partly charred feast or make idle conversation however it was clear that all of them where worried about Tai's whereabouts and not just his mother sister and partner, no Davis whom practically hero worshipped the big haired teen and as well as TK whom she knew looked up to Tai as if he where also his big brother (which didn't sit well with Matt). Izzy who in recent times had replaced Matt as Tai's best male friend. And even her own mother whom had known Tai his whole life and was a good friends with Tai's mother and she was sure all the destined where worried about him as well.

Due to her commitments to the tennis team, working part time in her mothers shop and spending time with Matt Sora hadn't talked to Tai in months and although they sometimes passed each other in the hallways they hardly had time to exchange greetings plus she had the odd feeling he was avoiding her, not that she was totally innocent in all this she had spent so much time with Matt she barely had time for any of her other friends either, when Matt had the time that is. Music and rehearsing took up a lot of Matt's time and there had been times when he had cancelled on her and on a number occasions had left her waiting outside movie theatres and alone in restaurants because he was rehearsing, so although she would never tell him she was glad that Matt's band may be splitting up that way he would have more time to spend with her.

However she really missed Tai, he was her oldest friend and had always been there when she needed someone to talk to or needed a shoulder to cry on but everyone assumed she had Matt to fill that role now and it wasn't that he wasn't there for her when it counted it was just that there was one thing Tai could always do, make her laugh. Even if he didn't understand what she was going through or couldn't do anything to help her he would at least try and make her feel better and a did help Sora would often feel things weren't so bad or she could get through whatever she was going through. She missed that, she missed talking with him, playing soccer with him, hanging out and just goofing off with him. So she had been looking forward to today thinking that it would give the two of them a chance to talk with him however the moment she got out of the minivan that Tai and Kari's mom had hired to drive them up to the site, Matt had dragged her off to a shady spot away from the others guitar in hand so she had missed out on that opportunity.

She got up from the table "Sora dear, are you alright?" her mother asked "Yeah I'm just not that hungry." her daughter replied "I'm gonna go stretch my legs." "Wait," Matt said through a mouthful chicken before swallowing it "I'll go with you." "No, I'll be alright." Sora said raising her hands in protest "Are you sure Sora?" her partner Biyomon, a small pink bird Digimon with a red beak and claws on each of her wings as well as large sapphire eyes. "I'll be alright Biyomon, I just need some air. And like Matt said, its not like there's anything dangerous here." Sora replied before heading off towards one of the trails that wound their way around and through the forest.

She had been walking amongst the trees for nearly ten minutes when there came a noise that sounded like an ear splitting roar _'What was that?'_ she thought looking franticly but saw nothing however what came next was a noise so intense even with her ears covered it felt as if the inside of her skull would explode so she was glad when it stopped but this was followed by the sound of something crashing about and what sounded like trees being knocked over, then for no reason it stopped and there was silence. Sora stood there as if she'd taken root whilst the logical part of her brain was telling her to get out of there but for some reason she wasn't listening to it _'Tai is still somewhere in these woods. He could be hurt or worse he could be...'_ with these thoughts echoing through her mind she started running not really caring which direction she was heading. She didn't know how long she ran for all that mattered to her was finding Tai however the sound of more crashing stopped her in her tracks and then from the trees emerged a large monster of a creature that looked like it had been created using the data of Tortomon and Ankylomon, however its most striking feature were the spikes running along its back and the club on the end of its tail. Both of them stared at each other until the creature unleashed a blood curdling roar flashing Sora its very large teeth which caused Sora to scream in terror and she ran hoping to try and lose the creature in the woods.

Meanwhile Tai was coming around, groaning and with his head spinning he managed to get himself into a kneeling positioned he then shook his head and gradually the worlds stopped spinning. He had just struggled to his feet when a noise that sounded like a scream echoed from somewhere near by which was followed by the sound of giant footsteps and his eyes widened in horror he knew that scream "Oh God Sora..." he then began running following the trail of destruction.

Sora briefly looked over her shoulder whilst her peruser wasn't the most agile of creature it certainly was able to keep her within its sights _'Ah crap.'_ Sora had hoped to lose it in the woods and maybe double back and try and find Tai but right now she would have to concentrate on trying to stay one step ahead of the monster who was trying to kill her. Soon enough the line of trees began thinning and grassland took its place which to her was both a blessing and a curse, it meant the place where the others were based was nearby and she stood a much better chance with Biyomon and the others by her side then she did alone.

However due to her experiences in the Digital World she knew some Digimon possessed very powerful attacks and that just maybe only the narrow pathways of the forest had prevented her pursuer from using it, emerging into blazing sunlight Sora found herself in a large field and to in front of her was the lake the younger chosen were playing in earlier which meant the others couldn't be too far away however a crashing sound from behind her snapped her back to reality and she tried picking up the pace.

The creature burst out of the woods and skidded to a halt as Sora began running across the field the spikes on its back began glowing crimson "Raining Doom." it cried and the spikes flew from is back into the air before descending earthwards however each of them missed their target. Sora pumped her legs as hard as she could the sound of blood and the creature pounding in her ears, trying her best from getting impaled on one of the spikes the creature was firing. What happened next would be burned forever into her memory, she was almost half way across the field when she tripped and fell to the ground "Raining Doom." the creature roared firing off another volley of spikes into the air Sora tried to get to her feet when a sharp twinge of pain from her right knee _'Come on, ignore it you've played entire tennis matches with worse injuries.'_ she berated herself and shakily got to her feet and limped away as fast as she could.

"Sora watch out..." she hadn't even gone a yard when she heard her name yelled out next thing she felt something push her sending her back onto the ground looking up she saw Tai standing over her and from the dirt twigs and dried leaves sticking out of his hair on his clothes plus the wound on his head it was clear he had also had had a run in with the creature, the their eyes connected for a brief moment though to her it seemed almost like an eternity a whistling sound heard in the background was heard when a one of the creatures spikes then erupted through Tai's chest.

Sora looked on in horror no matter how much she wanted to look away she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight before her, Tai, her oldest friend, with a large red spike sticking through his chest his blood flowing from the wound "Tai...why...why did you throw your life away for mine?" "So...ra...I don't have...any kind of a life...if your not there in it." Tai's words made Sora's heart skip a beat, did this mean...Tai began coughing blood flowing from his mouth as he did running down his chin and splattering on the ground.

Gathering what strength he had left Tai shakily raised his right arm and reached towards her "...So...ra..." his words a breathless whisper. Slowly Sora reached forward with her hand, the tips of her fingers almost touching him when his hand fell away as the last spark of life faded from his eyes his Digivice then fell from his pocket and came to rest in the pool of its owners blood. And during all this all Sora could do was stare, he was gone "No. Tai no..."

* * *

AN Ok first chapter. Know some of the DD's might be out of character but its been years since I've seen the show. I figure some of you might be unhappy about the things TK said to Kari but come on we've all said things we don't mean when when we're pissed off. Tai's was pretty intense but I figured he'd want to go out protecting someone he cares about. Got an idea of how chapter 2 but I'll wait to see how well this is recivied before posting it. Later and Merry X-mas. 


	3. The Day after Apocalypse pt2

AN"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah' _- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories, Dreams

* * *

_Digimon_

Darkest Knight

Chapter 2: The Day after Apocalypse pt2

Sora felt numb. The last few moments played over and over in her mind, before her was her best friend Tai Yagami a large red spike impaled through his chest "_Tai...why...why did you throw your life away for mine?" "So...ra...I don't have...any kind of a life...if your not there in it."_ his final words to her echoed in her mind as well as him reaching out to her and his life slipping away

"SORA..." the sound of her name being called snapped her out of her trance like state and turning to look she saw Tai's former partner Agumon racing towards her with Biyomon right behind him even as more spikes rained down from the sky "Sora you have to get out of here." her partner cried "Agumon Biyomon...Tai...he's..." she choked out "I know but we have to go," the orange lizard replied both his eyes and voice void of their usual good humour "Sora Tai cared about you, maybe more then you'll ever know. If you die now then his sacrifice means nothing." Sora stared at the dinosaur like creature then at the pink avian creature who had been tugging on her arm who also wore the same stunned expression then turned to look at Sora and nodded in agreement "Agumon and I feel the same way too Sora but I know Tai wouldn't want this to be the way your life ended, he would want you to keep on living as long as you could."

Sora stared at the two the Digimon then back at Tai's lifeless body _'Good bye, I'll always love you Tai.'_ she then reached into the blood pool and fished out Tai's Digivice and got up off the ground "Lets go." she said, the creature had stopped firing its spikes so the three of them took this as an opportunity to get as far away as they could, when Tai's body began fading in and out of focus which made the three of them stop "Tai!"

Tai's body then began dissolving into digital data similarly to the Digimon did after they were defeated, the data pieces then floated towards the sky a spark of red light then appeared in the sky something but instead of disappearing it got larger at an accelerated rate until it hit the Earth barley five feet away from where Sora and the two Digimon were standing. In the crater the impact of the meteor had caused one of its passengers was stirring.

Grudgingly he opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings and saw a large red dinosaur like creature and a small pink bird each of them were beginning to stir "You guys ok?" he asked his voice slightly horse and each of them nodded in reply. Shaking his head he began to get the feeling something was wrong, he then saw a bundle of black leather and he crawled over to it but when he picked it up that's all it was "No, where is she. Kasumi, Kasumi." he yelled expected to hear the sounds of a babies cries but there was nothing "No, she gone." the three Digimon stood there and watched, to them this man had been many things to each of them partner, protector, guardian and even parent but ultimately he had also been their friend and it pained them to see him like this.

He then got to his feet and pulled the leather coat over his shoulders "Kasumi is gone, my swords are gone too. Lets get out of here." he picked up the small Biyomon and placed her on Guilmons head before scaling the side of the ten foot deep crater with the other two trailing behind them.

In his current state it took him longer then it usually would to scale the almost near vertical shaft but he still managed to climb out faster then any average person and emerged from the hole into blazing sunshine through the dust cloud from the impact, into a field covered in green grass and flowers _'Is this the next life?'_ he then reached into the hole and pulled Guilmon out of the hole.

He then looked about and then he saw her standing there not ten feet away from him '_Sora...'_ he couldn't believe it there she was free of any trace of what had happened to her, although she was staring his direction he was pretty sure she couldn't see him due to the dust and even if she could its was probably just a silhouette.

He had only taken a few steps forward when he heard a growling and looking over his shoulder and saw Guilmon facing the opposite direction snarling at something, a light breeze began to blow which caused a gap in the dust long enough for the trio to find themselves staring at the familiar sight of a Devasmon _'Ah man, you telling me they'll let just about anything in.'_ the creature then roared

"Great, come on." he said through his gritted teeth however the red Digimon refused to budge, he then turned his head towards his partner a snarl radiating from its throat his teeth bared and his eyes narrowed into two predatory slits, although he never showed it this always sent a shiver down the young man's spine as it thoughts eyes he saw both the monster Guilmon was created from and could become "GUILMON," he yelled which snapped the red dinosaur out of his red haze "As much as I want to add this monstrosity to the list this is not the best time and you are in no condition to fight. Now lets get out of here." the two of them stared at each other for a few moments "Ok." Guilmon said and the young man couldn't help but feel an awkward smile appear on his face _'Why is it something created to be the ultimate killing machine can sometimes be so naïve?'_

Sora and the two Digital Monsters had dropped to the ground the moment the meteor had hit shielding themselves from the debris as best they could. Opening her eyes again she saw a large column of smoke and dust riding from the crater and then she thought she heard a voice crying out from it but that was insane, even if something had been inside that thing nothing could have survive the force of the impact. She wasn't sure but a couple of minutes after the impact she swore she saw something moving in amongst the dust cloud, it was then another roar from the monster that had killed Tai indicating it was getting ready to launch another attack, then from the rising smoke a young man emerged he grabbed Sora picked her up off the ground and wrapped his coat around her shoulders all without even slowing down

"Don't worry you'll be alright. Trust me." he whispered into her ear Sora's eyes widened _'That voice...'_ she felt the urge to look into the face of the man who was holding her however his face was hidden from view by locks of rich hazel covered hair and plus she was caught up the feel of his strong arm around her and his surprisingly intoxicating sent which smelt like a mixture of sweat, dirt and what smelled like blood.

"Hypersonic Screecher." the monster unleashed another sonic attack which slammed into the party sending them flying Sora felt the young man who was holding her twist in mid-air preparing to take the brunt of the impact when they hit the ground. The mysterious man got to his feet and looked at the monster was coming after them "Shit." he then turned to look at Sora but the sun was in her eyes "Can you run?" "I...I think so." she replied "Then go, I'll see if I can slow this thing down."

Sora looked up and looked at his companion and saw it was a large red dinosaur like Digimon that she'd never seen before who was carrying Agumon and Biymon under its arms and atop its head was another Biyomon only this one was much smaller then her partner "I'll help." the red lizard said "No, go with her Guilmon. Make sure she gets out of here in one piece."

Sora began limping as fast as she could then she felt something rough and scaly brush against her she saw the red dinosaur Digimon was at her side "Here let me help." Sora stared at the Digimon for a few seconds before throwing her arm around its neck and used him to support her weight "Thank you." she whispered and the two began heading off as quickly as they could, whilst they did this the mysterious man glanced over his shoulder and watched them go and waited till they were amongst a small group of trees atop a slop he was standing on _'Ok that's far enough.' _he turned his attention to the marauding creature _'Just you and me now.'_

Sora and her companions had made their way through the small group of threes and just up ahead was the site where the others were set up "Can you make it back on your own?" Sora looked over at her red companion "I think so." the red head replied "I'm going I have to go fight." the two of them stared at each other for a few seconds Sora nodded and unwrapped her arm from around her red companions neck and the red dinosaur set Agumon and Biyomon down before turning on its heel and running off the way they came whilst Sora made her way towards the others the two Digimon behind her

"SORA." she heard name being yelled looking up she saw her mother running towards her as well as the other members of the Digidestined as well as Kari's mother not a hundred yards away them. Sora limped over to them. Her mother grabbed her and wrapped her arms around her child "Oh god Sora are you hurt, what happened?" "Yeah its nothing, I just fell and hurt my knee." Sora replied "God Sora we heard this noise and I became really worried I thought I might never see you again." then suddenly she was pulled from her mothers embrace and she found herself in Matt arms "It's ok Sora, I'm here." he whispered into her ear which made her push him away in disgust.

How dare he say that as if he'd been the one to risk his life to save her, if he loved her as much as he claimed too then why was Tai the one who gave up everything he had and ever would just for her

"Sora where's my brother, where's Tai?" Kari demanded Sora looked at her before turning her gaze to the ground and held out her hand, opening her fingers a Digivise covered in blood was revealed

"Sora, what is this?" Mrs Yagami demanded "Tai's dead. There was this weird Digimon and it attacked. I ran but then it started shooting spikes from out of its back, I fell and hurt myself, I got up I tried to get away but one of the spikes flew at me then Tai appeared and pushed me out of the way. He died saving me." Sora replied in a small voice not even looking at the woman or any of the others.

The others stared at her in horror at the news each of them wondering if what Sora said was true and hoping there was some mistake Tai couldn't be dead. The closest he'd ever come was when the original Digidestiened fought Piedmon and yet somehow he'd managed to pull through. Not this time however the looking Sora's eyes told them there was no mistake, Tai Yagami friend, leader, mentor, brother, son, was dead.

Yuuko Yagami was the first to break the silence pulling her daughter into her embrace she burst into tears of sorrow for the loss of her only son.

Kari made no attempts at comforting her mother, she felt so numb he could not even bring herself to shed tears at her Onii-san's passing.

Davis had gone pale she shakily placed his hand on the goggles that adorned his forehead the same ones Tai had given to him when he became leader of the second generation of Digidestiened.

TK looked at the ground so not to let the others see the tears roll down his face at the news that the person who had been his childhood hero was gone.

Mimi had also begun crying and buried her face into Izzy's shoulder, sure she and Tai hadn't always seen eye to eye and he certainly was not first person she would ever consult about anything but she knew that Tai was a true and loyal friend and if she ever needed him he would be there by her side in a heartbeat to support her. Joe removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

Matt let out a grunt of frustration and kicked the ground, his best friend was dead and there was nothing about it plus Tai had declared his love for Sora in a way he could never match, he had sacrificed his own life for her and he could never compete with that.

And it wasn't just the Digidestiened who were effected by this the Digimon also felt saddened by Tai's passing particularly Gatomon who had over time come to respect Tai not just for his leadership skills but also for them care and love he felt towards Kari.

Then flashes of red light and what sounds like rolls of thunder and cries of pain and anguish caught everyone's attention, then a cry that sounded like someone shouting "Pyro Sphere..." which followed by another cry of pain

"Hypersonic Screecher." Sora recognized the infernal cry of the monster that had killed Tai then the group as forced to cover their ears as the horrific sound waves reached them "SORA," someone yelled "WHAT IS THIS." "THIS IS ONE OF THE CREATURES ATTACK," Sora replied "IT'S SOME KIND OF HIGH PITCH SOUNDWAVE WITH ENOUGH FORCE TO KNOCK YOU OFF YOUR FEET."

"ENOUGH..." came a cry which was followed by another flash of red light far brighter then the others had been to silence followed.

He ran towards the line of trees as fast as he could Guilmon at his side, behind a nearby bush he found B.B. in one swift movement he scooped her up and placed her on Guilmon's head, he was breathing heavily and sweat dripped off of him, that last attack had left him drained causing him to change back into his human form afterwards and even then it had only been enough to stun the creature.

He soon emerged from the line of tree's and found himself in a large clearing that was set up as a picnic area with several tables set up in the shade of a row of trees as well as a pile of bricks to function as a barbecue about fifteen feet away from where he was. It was then he saw Sora still wearing his jacket standing amongst a group of people most of whom he recognized, it was the other destined as well as Ken, not to mention his mother Sora's mother and Izzy's adopted parents, all of them how they used to be. They where all there including...Matt, a scowl decorated his face at the sight of the blond but he quickly rid himself of it, now was not the time to dwell on the past and started moving again, he ran towards them

"I held it off as long as I could but its on its way, we better get ready." he announced as he skidded to a halt in front of the group. Hearing his voice Sora turned around determined to get good look at the man who had rescued her but when she did she almost felt like fainting she and the rest of the group stared wide eyed at the sight before them.

He wore a black leather shirt which had the right arm missing a shoulder pad covered his left shoulder which had a silver demons head attached with a ring in its mouth and a pair of black leather gloves on each hand. Covering his legs were leather pants with a long half skirt attached to his belt with a pair of leather bikers boots on his feet and his hair cascaded in long locks that reached past his shoulders, accompanying him where two Digimon, a large red dinosaur like creature that they'd never seen before, and was carrying a small Biyomon on its head who then jumped onto the mans shoulders.

She stared at him her eyes wide in disbelief it even under the three day old stubble on his chin there was no mistaking it but it couldn't be she saw him die only moments ago "...Tai?" her voice came out in a small squeak "Yeah its me." he replied then to his surprise she limped over and cupped his face with her hands "B...but its not possible, I saw you die." Tai placed his hands on top of hers and removed them from his face "I don't die so easily." he replied

"Tai." two voices called out at the same time "Agumon, Kari!" he exclaimed as the orange reptile threw himself at Tai then at the same time his ever loving little sister "Sora told us you were dead and I thought I'd lost you." Kari said as tears of joy rolled down her "I thought I'd be alone for the rest of forever." Agumon said as he buried his head into Tai's chest

"Agumon Kari." Tai replied "We're finally together again." there was a air of confusion amongst the group both at the young man who looked like Tai and also at his words

"Tai." everyone heard Sora call out Tai's name and turned to look at her, the digivise in her hand was glowing one moment it was orange then it changed to red then to purple to pink to yellow to blue to grey to green to black and then to gold before going back to orange. It then levitated out of Sora's hand then Tai's right wrist began glowing, unwrapping his arm from around Kari raised it he raised it till it was level with the floating Digivise and upon it the others saw a device that looked like an original Digivice crossed with a wrist watch. Then the floating devise transformed into a beam of orange energy which raced towards Tai and was absorbed by his Digivise.

However no one was given time to dwell on what had just happened as their attention was captured by an ear splitting roar.Tai spun round and saw the creature had caught up and was heading straight towards them "Shit." he muttered "Guilmon you up for this?" "No problem." the red dinosaur replied as he took a few steps forward and pointed his Digivise at his partner "Alright, Guilmon Digivolve." "Tai wait," Izzy yelled "There's this weird interference that's messing with the connection between the Digimon and the Digivice, None of the Digimon..." he then stopped midsentence when the red dinosaur began glowing

GUILMON, DIGIVOLVE TO...GROWLMON

towering above the chosen ones and their relatives was a large and impressive Digimon, it was dinosaurid in appearance and looked like a larger version of Guilmon only this one had short spiky white hair two spikes just above its eyes, large spikes on its forearms and the hazard sign on its snout.

With the exception of Tai and B.B. the group couldn't help but stare at the creature in awe "Whoa dude." Davis let out in a breathless whisper "For lack of a scientific sounding response I'll second Davis's 'Whoa'." Izzy added "That's one impressive Digimon." Joe stated "Yeah and its got pretty good fashion sense," Mimi added "Its red black and white ensemble and the symbol on its head is very stylish." everyone sweat dropped at this

"Well fashion sense aside what kind of Digimon is that?" Sora asked as she and the other destined turning to Biyomon and the other Digimon "I...I don't know." the pink bird replied "I've never seen a Digimon like that before." the other Digimon nodded in agreement

"That is Guilmon's Champion form, Growlmon." Tai said his eyes still locked with the monstrous creature ahead of them"A Virus type Dark Dragon Digimon of incredible power. His attacks Dragon Slash and Pyro Blaster decimate the enemy."

Growlmon then roared "Pyro Blaster." Growlmon fired a large fireball at the mutant Tortomon which slammed into it making it stagger back slightly then too everyone's surprise the large blue Digimon then began panting heavily "Crap Growlmon is still weakened from his battle with Kimeramon and he doesn't have the energy to digivolve to Ultimate." Tai growled mostly to himself but the others where able to hear it "Growlmon..." he cried but was cut off "Tai I can do this I have to do this." the red Digimon replied "You sure?" Tai asked "I have no choice, I'm the only one who can fight." Tai nodded reluctantly letting the three digital monsters go head to head.

The battle between the two of them was short and in his weakened state Growlmon were no match for the mutant Tortomon, "Hypersonic Screecher." it used its sound wave based attack which forced Growlmon and the Digidestiened to cover their ears however this gave the creature the opening it needed an used it's club like tail to connect with the dragons head causing him to stagger about before slamming the club into Growlmon's midsection winding him, the creature then ramming into them sending him flying demolishing a group of trees when he hit the ground. The creature then turned its attention back to the Digidestined, "Raining Doom." it roared as it launched more red energy spikes at them, Tai's expression darkened, taking a few paces forward he then drew twin hand guns and pointed them skyward and began firing the bullets turning the spikes to digital data,

"You should all get out of here. Leave this to me." Tai told the group still not looking at them "And why the hell should we listen to you." Matt stated as he moved towards the black enrobed man "You look like Tai but..." he stopped mid sentence when Tai did a 180º turn the black plated pistol pressed into his shoulder, though you couldn't tell by looking at it the gun was hot from being fired causing the blond a great deal of pain as an imprint was burnt into his flesh through the material of his t-shirt.

It was then Matt got his first proper look at the new Tai, his mouth was twisted in a fear inducing snarl and one couldn't help but notice his canine teeth where slightly elongated but his most striking feature was his eyes, the original Tai's eyes were chocolate brown but this ones where red and seemed to glow as if they made from fire, the Digidestined all flinched under his gaze and silently agreed this look could make the devil cry begging for mercy, "Do it." his words hissed through his gritted teeth "Or I swear I won't hesitate to send you back to the Hell you crawled out of..."

Matt stared wide eyed at the man before him and could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't lying another tell-tale sign was the sound of the hammer being cocked, he wasn't sure but he could have sworn he heard him hiss the word _traitor..._

Then a gun shot rang out which caused everyone to jump Matt opened his eyes and found himself once more looking at the man's back and slowly brought his fingers up and gingerly touched the mark that had been burned into his shoulder "Ok, we'll get the adults to safety whilst you cover us." Matt stated "Sounds like a plan." Tai replied as he fired off more bullets he then glanced down at the small Biyomon who was holding on tightly to his leg and gave her a kind smile

"You see the brown haired girl in the white t-shirt with the Angewoman on it?" the bird quickly looked at Kari and nodded "Go with her, she'll keep you safe. You shouldn't have to see the ugly things I do." the small Biyomon looked up at him and eventually nodded reluctantly before running over to Kari and jumped into her arms (Gatomon's whole body turning a light shade of pink), Kari stared at the small bird that had buried its head in her chest and was shaking slightly she then looked over at the new Tai who had gone back to shooting the spikes out of the air looking away Kari noticed the others had already retreated so turning on her heel she ran after them with Agumon and Gatomon who where ahead of her, running she looked back once more she didn't notice something metal in the long grass and caused her to trip and fall, she rolled as she hit the ground "Kari are, you alright?" Gatoman asked the partner as she and Agumon turned on their heels and ran over to her "Yeah I'm alright." she replied then looked down at the small Digimon that was in her arms "How about you?" the tiny bird didn't reply _'Poor thing must be really scared. Wonder what its connection to Tai is? The way it looks at him, its like a small child looking at its parent.' _

"Kari, WATCH OUT!" she heard Agumon yelling looking up she saw a red spike come sailing towards her terror flooded her senses and she screamed which caught the attention of the entire group. For Kari the whole world seemed to move in slow motion and the cries of the others seemed to fade into the background, then as if by magic appear in mid-air before her scooped them up in her with his right arm before turning and squeezing off another round from his chrome plated gun however unlike the other spikes that had dissolved completely a large piece splinter and embedded its self in his left shoulder causing him to drop the gun. Kari stared wide eyed as Tai took hold of the remains of the spike that was sticking out of his shoulder and pulled it out and throwing it away blood flowing freely from the open wound as he began breathing heavily _'This is my fault, he got got hurt trying to save me.'_ tears began rolling down her cheeks and fell upon the exposed flesh of his arm, the water droplets seemed to glow however the glowing didn't die away instead to grew brighter till it had consumed everything around it.

The bright light died away and Kari found she wasn't in that sunny field anymore nor was she being held in Tai's strong arm, instead she found herself in a large circular room, and in the centre where two figures that she instantly recognized, one was the version of her brother that had been hurt whilst protecting her, the other was...her. Tai was kneeling on the floor whilst supporting her head on his knees whilst he gently stroked her hair, it was a very touching scene but Kari couldn't help but notice that her counter part was wearing a black and white skin suit that left nothing to the imagination along with a dark crimson cape attached to her back with made her look like the villain from some sci-fi comic or anime and on the ground next to her was black bird like mask.

"_Tai..."_ the other Kari said in a voice so soft it Kari almost didn't catch it "_Yeah."_ he replied looking down on her "_I'm scared."_ other Kari whispered "_I did so many terrible unforgivable things, I pillaged I tortured I killed and worst I enjoyed it. I relished in the deaths of others, human Digimon prisoner servant it didn't matter just as long as I could watch the life drain from their eyes. I..."_ tears began rolling down her cheeks

"_Shhh,"_ Tai placed a finger on her lips "_It doesn't matter now, the darkness within you is gone and the dark spore is destroyed." "But don't you hate me?" "Hate you, what for?" "For what I've done, for helping turn you into a monster."_ Kari asked as the tears continued to come Tai smiled

"_I could never hate Karichan."_ he replied as he brushed them away "_Before you where born I hated the idea of having a little brother or sister I was afraid that once mom and dad brought you home they would forget about me that they wouldn't love me anymore. But then dad brought me to the hospital and I laid eyes on you for the first time all that fear and hate vanished and I couldn't help but fall in love with you."_

Kari looked up into his face and a smile spread across her lips "_Onii-san..." "Yes Onei-chan." "I love you Onii-san."_ then her body began glowing pure white and the Crest of Light over her heart "_Your light...its been restored."_ Tai said Kari smiled then clamped both hands on the devise on her brothers right wrist and the light enveloped his wrist, slowly the light around her body began to fade away but the light around his wrist grew brighter "_And now I give it to you." "Kari what are you doing?" "This is my gift to you just as Sora's love was hers. My light my strength, I give them to you so a part of me can always be with you at your side forever Onii-san." _a tear rolled down his face and fell onto her cheek as he watched as the last spark of life disappeared from her eyes and her hands fell from his wrist his Digivice still glowing.

Gently he placed her head on the floor "_Yoi yume o, Onei-chan." _he whispered as he closed her eyes before kissing her forehead.

Another flash of blinding light enveloped the scene and when it died away Kari found herself in the present Tai's right arm still wrapped protectively around her, turning her head slightly she found herself staring into the crimson eyes of the young man holding her who brushed away the remaining tears from her cheeks.

She then felt something vibrating in her pocket and taking it out saw it was her D-3 and it was glowing pure white it then shot out a beam of light at the Digivice on his wrist and as in her vision it began glowing as well as if reacting to each other. "Kari, you should really look at this." the sound of Gatomon's voice caught both their attention and turning they saw Agumon was also glowing "What's going on?" the orange lizard exclaimed "This light make me feel a little strange...but at the same time it feels familiar...it makes me feel powerful."

Tai stared at the orange Digimon then a confident smile spread across his lips "What are you doing. Don't just feel that power use it, digivolve and take that thing down." he said

the light surrounding Agumon began to grow and above him the crest of Light appeared which then morphed into Angewoman before dissolving into a shower of white orbs which banded together and engulfed Agumon and then all of them heard a cry coming from within

AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE LIGHT MODE...GEOGREYMON

When the light died away Tai Kari Gatomon and BB stared at the new creature that towered over them, this wasn't Agumon's normal evolution but something else. Its appearance was very similar to the original Greymon, but it had spikes on the sides of its black helmet which had red stripes running down it, as well as different markings on its body, and spikes on its arms and red bands on its hands as well as an improved muscle design and also had golden eyes.

Tai pressed a button on his Digivice and a 3D hologram appeared as well as various stats "GeoGreymon," he read out loud "A Vaccine Type Dinosaur Digimon. Agumon's Champion form when he Digivolves using the power of Light. His Mega Flame and Mega Burst attack reduce the enemy to ashes."

from a distance the others looked on "No way, does this mean Agumon has an alternate evolutionary line?" Izzy said to no one in particular "You mean like when Patamon Gatomon Armadillomon Hawkmon and Veemon armour digivolve." Yolie asked "But our digivices aren't working, how did Guilmon digivolve into Growlmon and now Agumon digivolve into that thing?" Cody added "Whatever it is and however Agumon digivolved I just hope its powerful enough to defeat that thing." Ken said although no one knew a look of contempt decorated Matt's face when he saw a look of deep concern on his girlfriends face and what looked like just a touch of longing in her eyes _'Tai, please come back to us...I lost one of you already I don't won't to lose another.'_ she then tightened her grip on Tai's leather jacket and pulled it tighter around her, meanwhile Sora's partner Biyomon's gaze where upon the giant orange Dinosaur _'GeoGreymon.'_

whether the creature was surprised by the arrival of this new opponent was unknown "Raining Doom." it cried firing another wave of its spikes "Mega Flame." GeoGreymon cried a stream of flames are spewed forth from his mouth incinerating the spikes the mutant Digimon then prepared to use its sonic attack "Hypersonic..." "Pyro Blaster." it was cut off when a fire ball slammed into the side of its head Growlmon had peeled himself off the ground and rejoin the battle.

Whilst the Digimon where engaged in battle Tai noticed light reflecting off something metal on the ground where Kari had tripped. He unwrapping his arm from around his sisters waist and walked over to it, stamping down on the ground the object rose into the air and he kicked it skywards whilst Kari and the two Digimon stared as he caught in his out stretched right hand a long uniquely designed sword.

"Whoa, thats' a nice sword." Kari said "It should be, its mine." Tai stated he then turned and looked at Kari "Get back to the others GeoGreymon Growlmon and me will take care of the Devasmon." he then charged forward the tip of the sword being dragged along the ground as he charged the creature leapt into the air did a flip before slicing his blade into the left side of the creatures face causing blood to flow from its left eye. Roaring in pain the creature tried to swing its club at Tai who jumped out of the way

"Oh no you don't." Growlmon snarled the blades on its wrists glowing with white energy "Dragon Slash." he then severed part of the creatures tail disarming it of its club more blood flying everywhere. The sound of heavy foot steps indicated GeoGreymon has about to take a more active role then he charged headlong into the creature pushing it backwards several dozen feet "Mega Flame." he cried launching his attack right in its face. As the creature howled in pain Tai charged forward sword raised, the Davasmon tried to trample on on him but Tai jumped out of the way and landed on the joint where the neck meets the body however the Devasmon began thrashing about in a attempt to shake him off, he then plunged his sword into its neck causing it to cry out in pain once more and just to increase its torment Tai began twisting the blade

"Tai, get out of there." GeoGreymon yelled then he and Growlmon launched their attacks however Tai didn't move instead he staid where was then just before the two fireballs connected leapt clear, when the smoke cleared the creature was lying on the ground on its side.

Tai knew they had to attack now the creature lay on its side its underbelly exposed "NOW." he yelled "Pyro Blaster." "Mega Flame." both Digimon launched their attacks connecting with the creature before exploding the force throwing Tai backwards several feet. Feeling very sore and drained Tai got to his feet whilst his two Digimon headed over to him returning to their Rookie forms as they did so, Tai then grabbed a red and black devise from off of his belt and pointed it at the stream of data which all that remained of the foe that had been defeated "Data download now." he cried the screen then glowed and the data stream swarmed around him before being absorbed. Tai then let out a sigh of relief as he replaced the devise it was then noticed his sleeve was ruined _'Just great.'_

"TAI." he heard his name being called and turned to see Kari, with B.B. still in her arms, and the others running towards him, sheathing the sword onto his back and tore off his sleeve revealing a ugly and painful looking scar running down his his left forearm starting at the joint whilst the rest was hidden by the glove. He tried to walk towards them but if felt as if his legs were turning into mush "Tai are you alright?" he heard Agumon ask "Don't worry about me, I've been hurt a lot worse then this." he replied but then felt his head spin and his legs shake "Tai, what's wrong?" "I dunno, I all of a sudden don't feel so good." he replied breathing heavily a noise from behind caught his attention and he saw that Guilmon had collapsed. He then fell to his knees using his right hand to support himself "Tai are you alright?" he heard Kari ask "I...dunno...all of a sudden...feel...weak..." he gasped out then his arm gave out and he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

A.N. Ok here's chapter three, just some things I want to clear up 1. The Digivise new Tai uses is the one used in the V1 Tamers manga 2. the sword Tai uses is the same one used by Nero in the upcoming game _Devil May Cry 4_ check out link on my profile to see image cos I can't get it to work here 3. My Japanese isn't that great but I think Yoi yume o means sweet dreams. Why is Tai's partner is Guilmon and some back story will be revealed plus a new arrival in chapter 3, till next time merry Christmas. 


	4. Tales from the Dark Side

AN "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_ - Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories, Dreams

* * *

_Digimon  
Darkest Knight_

Chapter 3: Tales from the Dark Side

Kari: "A few days ago we all headed out for the country for a day of fun and relaxation but whilst on a walk Tai encountered this really weird Digimon and it really did a number on him. Meanwhile Sora was looking for him but instead she met the new resident monster and she was forced to run for her life. Then next thing you know its firing spikes into the air, Tai saved Sora but at the cost of his own life. Sora was devastated then the next thing you know bam a meteor hits the ground and from it emerges a guy accompanied by a red Reptile type Digimon called Guilmon, who comes to her rescue (some girls have all the luck). Then it turns out the guy who saves her in no other then Tai, or at least an alternative version of him. Guilmon then Digivolved into Growlmon and tried to fight but he was no match and the creature came after us. I fell and Tai came to my rescue then I had this weird vision, then Agumon also Digivolved and became GeoGreymon. Then I found this sword which Tai claims is his and together with Growlmon and GeoGreymon they finish it off, Then for some reason Tai collapsed. Wow and somehow I get the feeling this is on the beginning of something much bigger here on Digimon Darkest Knight."

Kari opened the front door to the apartment she shared with her family, "I'm home." she cried but there was no response. Sighing she kicked off her shoes and dumped her school bag before headed to her room changing into a pair of loose khaki shorts and a dark blue baggy t-shirt that at one point belonged to her brother which portrayed a guy with blue spiky hair looking out a window wearing a red t-shirt with Feel Good inc printed on it.

Exiting her room she headed towards the room that at one point had been her fathers office, entering the room she walked over to the chair beside the bed which would usually be located at the desk, sitting on it was her partner Gatomon as well as Agumon whom was perched at the end of the bed both of then in the same sate of slumber as the young man who occupied the bed. Lying next to him was a tiny Biyomon who was snuggled itself up pretty close and curled up on the floor was a large Dinosaur like Digimon that had been referred to as Guilmon.

It had been three days since the Digidestiend's outing, three days since her brother Tai died saving his long time friend and secret object of his love but tragically could never have Sora, only to be replaced by the man lying before her who looked exactly like him.

Upon the desk were two pistols one black the other plated chrome and leaning against the table was a sword almost as big as she was. Kari shuddered at the sight of them as she recalled how he had threatened to shoot Matt _"Do it. Or I swear I won't hesitate to send you back to the Hell you crawled out of..."_ this action stood out in her mind her brother had never had to use intimidation and fear tactics to get the other chosen to follow orders and never could she remember ever being afraid of him but when she tripped and fell and he was there to pick her up even though he got hurt in process and before that he had rescued Sora and then risked his own safety so she could get back to the other chosen. Joe and Jim had examined him after he collapsed revealing he'd passed out due to exhaustion.

Picking her partner up Kari sat herself on the chair and placed Gatomon on her lap, this action rousing the sleeping Digimon "How is he?" Kari asked her Digimon rubbed her eyes and looked at her briefly then turned their gaze at Tai "He woke up earlier around noon and we had to help him to the bathroom. After that whilst Agumon helped him back to his room I managed to make him some soup and afterwards he went back to sleep." "That all?" "Hey I think I did pretty well considering we're several times smaller then he is and we don't thumbs either." Kari smiled "I'm sure you two did a great job."

A groaning caught her attention. Tai's eyes slowly opened and he attempted to get into a seated position and brushed some hair out of his face "Tai your up." Kari cried she then grabbed a glass of water that sat on the bedside table "Here drink this." she attempted to pour the liquid into his mouth but pushed it away "Don't I'll do it myself." he said taking the glass from her putting it to his lips and drained the liquid. No sooner had he finished Agumon and the tiny Biyomon stirred the commotion awakening them. When he was finished he put the glass back on the night stand and threw the overs off climbed out of the bed. All he was wearing was a pair of pyjama pants his chest bare as well as his arms which were both well developed muscular but not overly so, ripped and toned like a martial artist rather then a body builder or pro wrestler a fighters body, around his neck was a silver pendant with a red stone at its centre attached to a silver chain.

It was then they both noticed that his left forearm was bandaged no doubt by their mother in an attempt to hide the scar that ran down it "How are you feeling?" Kari asked "Stiff." Tai replied "How long have I been out?" "Three days." Gatomon told him, Tai stared at them as he stretched and all his joints made a cracking noise he then looked about and surveyed his surroundings as the tiny bird Digimon jumped onto his back "Where am I?" he asked "Home." Kari replied Tai looked at her "Home?" he then rushed past her jumped over the sleeping Guilmon ran over to the window and ripped open the curtains.

The sudden burst of light stung his eyes he then blinked a few times adjusting himself to it and looked out at the view before him and his eyes widened at the sight before him, the city of Odaiba as it had been instead of the burnt out shell he had endured for three years Kari and the Digimon stared at him, it was now clear that this wasn't her Tai somehow brought back to life, her brother was dead and before her was a completely different person lost and alone in a new world.

A noise caught their attention and they saw that Guilmon had stirred "Do we eat now." he asked in a sleepy voice Kari smiled at him warmly "I'll make you something." "I'd be careful, that guys stomach is like a bottomless pit. " Tai replied "Where's my Digivise and D-Tector?" "Your what?" "My D-Tector. The thing that was clipped to my belt." "Oh Izzy's got them." Gatomon replied "Yeah he mentioned wanting to getting a better look at them." Agumon added Tai nodded and returned his gaze to the window it was then the thought he saw something but looking again there was nothing "Tai, is something wrong?" Kari asked he didn't reply at first he looked about trying to catch another at what ever it was but could find nothing "Don't worry, its nothing." he told her stepping away from the window.

A figure sat upon the roof top of the building opposite the Yagami apartment, a small smile graced her lips _'He made it he's here.'_

Sora was seated on bench located on the tennis courts of Odaiba municipal High School, still wearing the leather coat Tai had wrapped around her shoulders three days ago, watching as the other girls hit the ball back and forth. The coach had advised her to sit this one out due to her knee not that she was complaining as she didn't feel like playing.

A beeping sound caught her attention and diving into her bag found she had got a message on her D-Terminal, which since the incident with Armageddemon had become a standard piece of kit for getting in contact with each other quickly (not to mention useful for sending messages to each other and playing games like minesweeper and solitaire in class). Opening it she found a message from Kari to the rest of the group

_Tai's woke up. Come if you can._

_Kari_

Sora slipped the devise back into her bag and slung it over her shoulder and began running towards the main gates, on route she ran into Izzy and Mimi coming out of the main building (Mimi:"Oh hey Sora, we weren't doing anything. Izzy was just helping me with some homework."), the three of them left school grounds to catch a bus to take them back to Izzy's place to pick up a few things before heading over to the Yagami apartment.

Kari was sitting on the sofa in the living room with Gatomon next to her when she heard the apartments door bell ring, getting and opening the door to find Sora, Mimi, Izzy, TK, Davis and Ken (both of whom had come straight from soccer practice) as well as their respective Digimon partners

"Hey Kari, we got your message." Izzy said "Yeah I can see that." Kari replied as she stepped aside to allow them to enter Sora removed the jacket and handed it to Kari "Here, he'll want this back." Kari nodded in response "Is all who can make it?" "I called Yolie on the ride over here, she said she'd be here just as soon as she can kind someone to watch the store." Ken told her "I managed to get a hold of Cody and he's on his way over now." Izzy added "I think Matt has rehearsals today, so he might not be coming." TK said "And the same probably goes for the poster boy for workoholism." Davis put in as he and the others kicked off their shoes and headed for the living room Izzy Mimi and Sora reclining on the sofa whilst Davis Ken and the Digimon sat themselves down on the floor Kari draped the leather coat over one of the dining room chairs then went to the kitchen and poured water into the kettle to make tea

"So where is he?" Ken asked when Kari re-emerged carrying a tray with six steaming cups for each of them a can of grape soda for herself plus some nibbles for the Digimon to snack on, she then sat down in the armchair "Oh he's in the bathroom, he been in bed for the last three days so he really needed to shower." Kari replied taking a sip from her drink.

The group sat in silence drinking when the doorbell rung again and Kari got up to answer it and found Cody Yolie their Digimon partners and to her surprise Joe and Gomamon "Hi Kari, bet you thought I wasn't coming." the navy blue haired young man said as he and the two younger kids entered "Well yeah, I thought you had some test to study for?" Kari replied as she led them to the living room "Yeah originally I wasn't but then Gomamon told me that if I didn't know the answers by now I wasn't going too but you know and that my friend was more important. Besides worst case scenario I don't do very well there's a retest at the end of the month. Plus I was on my way over here and I spotted these two so I gave them a ride." Joe replied

"How is Tai feeling by the way?" he asked as sat himself down on the sofa next to Izzy whilst the other two joined Davis and Ken on the floor "Well he felt a bit stiff when he woke up but he seemed to be feeling better." Kari replied "You guys want anything?" "Yeah could I get a coffee?" Yolie asked "Just water for me thanks." said Cody "I'll just have water too thank." Joe added.

Conversation then turned to Izzy who had placed his laptop on the dinner table the others gathering around him as he told them about his findings on Tai's digivise, "Well I was going to analyse the data it has stored on it but when I tried hooking it up to my laptop it nearly burned it out. What I am certain of is that its pretty powerful, more powerful then the D-3's." "More powerful then our D-3's!" Cody exclaimed taking his out of his pocket

"Anyway after the thing nearly fried my entire system I decided to see what I had been able to gather." Izzy said returning his focus to the screen "I'll be frank its going to take me a while to wrap my head around it but from what I could gather it contains programs built into it most of them however are inactive programs but what I found interesting was that one of the active programs appears to be Kari's crest of light." "The Crest of Light, I though Tai had the Crest of Courage?" Yolie said in a confused tone "Wait, you all remember the interference that stopped our Digimon from Digivolving right." Ken said to which everyone nodded "Yeah were still feeling the side effects, its going to take some time before our Digimon can evolve past Champion level." Mimi replied "Gennia said it was due to the destruction of an alternate time line. Well what if this Tai originated from that time line and in that reality he received the Crest of Light and Kari received the Crest of Courage."

Izzy looked at the younger man "You mean the Multiverse Dimension Theory of Reality. Yes I find that plausible and it would also explains why his digivise wasn't effected if it originated from the same source as the interference." "OK would you now explain it for those of us who don't speak technobabble?" Davis asked his comment earning him a dig in the arm by Yolie "Ow!"

"Ok put simply its a theory based upon the idea that there are an infinite number of parallel universes existing at same time and space as our own. You follow so far?" Ken asked and Sora Kari Mimi Davis Yolie Joe Cody and TK nodded "Each of these worlds is a result of our own actions and decisions," Ken continued "For every choice we make the alternative is played out in one of these alternate worlds and every decision we make spawns a new one. That clear enough?"

"I think I understand the gist for it." Davis replied "So for every decision we make the flip side is played out. Like maybe Ken hadn't become the Digimon Emperor or wait here's a weird one maybe there's a world where all our adventures are like a TV show and Digimon is a card game or maybe there's a world where people turn into Digimon!" "That's just dumb Davis." TK scoffed "You watch way too much TV." everyone began laughing whilst Davis fumed all except Sora who was deep in thought about this theory of Kens _'Worlds where all possibilities are played out. Maybe there's a world where my parents didn't get divorced or maybe there's one where that Christmas I...chose Tai.'_

It was then they noticed that the Digimon were unusually quite all of them staring intensely out the window "Is something wrong?" Joe asked "There something out there." Gommamon replied "And its close." Gatomon added.

Everyone stayed quite the only noise to be heard was the sound of running water that came from the bathroom then from outside they caught a glimpse of something yellow. Then something appeared in front of the French window that separated the front room from the balcony, it was a two legged yellow fox like creature wearing purple gloves with Yin Yang symbols on them

"That's Renamon," Gatomon cried "A data type beast Digimon. She is admired through out the Digiworld for her grace beauty and ferociousnesses in battle particularly her Diamond Storm attack." She and the other Digimon then rushed forwards to engage Renamon who almost casually dispatched each of them, then suddenly Renamon disappeared only to reappear in front of Sora making her collapse onto the arm chair Renamon stared down upon the red head then too her surprise the kitsune like creature smiled at her "Hello Sora. Its alright I won't hurt you or any of your friends."

Sora sat there wide eyed at the elegant and beautiful fox like creature before her and yet she couldn't help but feel as if there was something familiar about this creature and if she were something from a dream "You do not remember me do you?" Renamon asked sounding disappoint "Uh I think I would remember meeting someone as skilled and graceful as you." Sora replied "I see, maybe this will aid your memory." the creature then handed her a piece of paper slightly unsure Sora excepted it.

At first glance it appeared to be a child's drawing but on closer inspection her eyes wide and a thousand questions running through her mind, on it was a picture of two figures drawn in crayon and felt tip pen, one was a red dinosaur with black stripes and a white belly with a black mark that looked like a hazard symbol with the word _Guilmon_ written beside it. The other was a two legged yellow fox wearing purple gloves with _Renamon_ written next to it. But what caught his eye was what was written underneath the two figures _By Tai and Sora age 4 _

"I remember this now." Sora said in a breathless whisper "Tai and me drew this the day after the Highton View Terrace incident." she then shifted her gaze from the drawing back to the yellow fox

"I'm not like other Digimon Sora. I wasn't created via a program I was born from you, you created me with your mind, heart and soul and a Digignome brought me to life." "But if I created you why is Biyomon my partner?" "She is also part of you Sora but in a different way. She is connected to you by your crest of Love whilst I am a product of your childhood imagination but we are both connected to you by your heart and draw our strength form you." "Wait what about Guilmon? If I created you from my mind was he created in the same way?" Renamon shook her "Guilmon was born of Tai's heart but he came into being via other means. He was created from of the data of Megidramon. That aside however in a very real sense Guilmon is all that is left of the person Tai used to be."

The Digidestiened looked at each other both shocked and fascinated by what had just been told to them "Who's Megidramon?" Ken asked Renamon was about to answer when a voice from behind them said "Megidramon was extremely powerful Digimon, said to rival the Sovereigns and has the power to destroy the entire Digital World. Apparently Ken found the remains of one and attempted to create a new life form from its data."

Looking behind them the Digidestiened and the Digimon saw Tai standing in the door way of the bathroom clean shaven with a towel wrapped round his shoulders and water dripping from his hair with and his amulet still around his neck, all he was wearing only a pair of faded black jeans and his boots the muscles of his chest revealed which caused Sora Mimi and Yolie to blush, he had removed the bandage from his left arm revealed the ugly looking scar running down his left forearm which they now saw ran all the way down his forearm and onto his hand where it split into five streams and stopped at his knuckles and that on his hand were claw like fingers the skin around it darkened and almost reptilian "Hello Renamon."

"Hello Tai." Renamon replied he then walked towards the yellow fox Digimon placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile "It's good to see you survived the end of the world as well." he then leaned forward and whispered something in the kitsune's ear however Renamon shook her head "I'm afraid not, I'm sorry."

Tai's smile disappeared and his gaze fell to the floor "Oh." he shook his head and walked passed the yellow Digimon and snatched his digivice from Izzy and slipped on to his wrist and his D-Tector and clipped it to his belt before heading back to his room to finish getting dressed, he opened the door and Agumon Guilmon and the tiny Biyomon appeared, the tiny bird attaching itself to Tai's legs who then disappeared into his room closing the door behind him whilst the red dinosaur rushed over to where Renamon was standing

"Renamon," he cried out with glee and began rubbing his head against her white fluffy muzzle "I thought I'd never see you again after we got separated fighting Kimeramon." "I'm glad to see you survived too." Renamon replied as she began stoking his neck "Wait how is it you know Tai Renamon?" Gatomon asked "It's a long story, so to save time I'll just say I owe him my life."

Tai's door opened again and he stepped wearing a dark grey t-shirt out and his hair all over the place and the tiny bird still attached to his leg "I'm hungry." it stated "Ok ok." he replied as he walked over to his jacket and rummaged through through it and pulled out a baby's bottle"Kai we got any milk?" "Yeah there's a carton in the fridge." Kari replied confused to why he would carry such a thing around with him,

Tai placed the tiny Digimon on the side and opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk. He removed the rubber top and poured the milk into it before replacing the top and handing it to the tiny Digimon "Here you go." "Thanks mama." the tiny Biyomon replied which caused some of the others to laugh

"Mama!" TK snorted Tai glared at him and returned his gaze to the tiny bird Digimon "I told you not to call me that." "Not that I don't find it cute but why did that Digimon call you mama?" Mimi asked "Because when B.B. was born Tai was the first thing she saw so now she'd convinced he's her mother. Plus she knows it annoys him." Renamon said "B.B.?" Yolie asked "Its an abbreviation, it literary stands for 'Baby Biyomon'. Hence why he's feeding her from a bottle." Guilmon replied "But she's at the Rookie stage so why does she act so childish?" Gatomon asked

"That because unlike most Digimon who begin life in their Fresh forms, B.B. hatched from her Digiegg at the Rookie stage which is also the reason for her height." Tai replied he then turned his gaze away from the tiny bird who was happily sucking away on her bottle and looked over at the group whom had all returned to the living area.

"So is she your partner too?" Joe asked "No, B.B. hatched from an egg given to him by Garudamon to look after until Kasumi..." Renamon began but stopped when she saw Tai giving her a dark look "Wait, who's Kasumi?" Yolie asked

Tai glared at the group then walked passed them and leaned against the glass doors that led out on to the balcony staring out upon the city and let out a sigh "Kasumi is my daughter." "Your...daughter?" Ken asked Tai then continued "She...didn't make it."

There was a long silence the group couldn't help but feel pity for him

"Back on my world the second generation of chosen failed to defeat the Digimon Emperor, in fact a two of them actually sided with him. They then went after the original chosen and offered us a choice. Join them and rule the Digital World or oppose them and either die or be enslaved. For one of us they didn't need any persuasion and joined them without hesitation dragging another down the dark path with him but not before ratting the rest of us out, the ones who had turned then renamed themselves the Fallen Guardians. We spent three months being tortured before we were able to escape but by that time Ken and the others had conquered the entire Digital World and had seized control over most of the world. Not long after we escaped we found a large group of people and Digimon based in the area where Highton View Terrace used to be, many of whom were planning a rebellion so we hooked up with them. They were a mess and had no hope of surviving let alone take the world back from Ken it took some work but we managed to organize them into something that at least stood some chance of surviving. For the next three months straight we were fighting for our lives day in day out. Then one of our number deserted us. He had been infected by a dark spore but for some reason it didn't instantly corrupt him instead in poisoned him slowly till he couldn't hold out any longer. I went after him, idiot that I was and got captured, they then conducted experiments on me with no other purpose then to see how much pain they could inflict and then they brain washed me till I was nothing but a mindless zombie programmed to obey their whims no matter how twisted or perverse and to kill mercilessly and to serve them as the leader of their elite troops, gave me my clothes, my amulet, my guns and sword. Their plan was to use me as a weapon to annihilate all of those who opposed them. I spent the next eight months in their serves a whirlwind of death and destruction until one day I was ordered to guard a research facility, it was there I would eventually find the Chaos Digivise D-Tector and Guilmon. The place was mostly used to house experiments that Ken had deemed unsuccessful but were stored there just in case Ken ever found a use for them. I'd been there a few days when a group of rebels attacked the place, I don't really have a clear memory of what happened after they stormed the place just sounds, smells and blood a lot of blood. I then found Davis and Mimi skulking around one of the labs which contained a black rock."

Tai then paused give the others to accumulate this information _'Black rock, why does this sound familiar?'_ Davis thought to himself however he wasn't allowed to dwell on the subject as Tai began speaking again.

"Then as we were fighting thing then began glowing with this golden radiance this black shell of it disappearing and then the light got so bright it was almost blinding but as it grew I could feel as if a fog inside my mind was clearing, and it was then I could feel something forming in my right hand and wrist. When the light died away I was my self again all of Kens brainwashing was gone and on my wrist I found my new digivise on my wrist and the D-Tector in my hand suddenly this tank opened spilling this wired liquid spilled from and then Guilmon, it was then we noticed the black rock was gone as if freeing me had used up all its energy. Things were difficult for me for some time after that I knew I could never be the person I was before I was turned and it took me a while for most in the rebellion to trust me again." he paused again

"However the war continued to rage on and one by one all the destined died. One day we learned that Ken, who had been driven mad by his own power, was planning to physically connect the Digital World with the real one even though doing so would cause the physical destruction of both worlds. Me Davis and twenty others returned from a raid on one of their food stores only to kind our home in ruins and everyone dead. It was then we decided we had had enough, we would make an all or nothing assault on Kens strong hold and either put an end to him or die trying. We attacked the moment the sun set, however although we fought bravely I was the only one to make it to Kens citadel however I was determined to ensure their deaths so whilst Renamon and Guilmon's ultimate form, WarGrowlmon fought Kimeramon I pressed on until I was face to face with Ken. We battled for hours and in that time he revealed that his plan had already in motion and couldn't be stopped. After Ken was dead I met up with Guilmon and we left and watched as Armageddon happened. The next thing I know I'm here in this world at first I was sure I was dead but now I know otherwise, how I got here however I have no idea."

He was silent again content to stare out of the window whilst the others looked on his story still fresh in their minds although they could all tell that what he hadn't told them everything, details that they wanted such as what had happened to his arm, how he'd gotten a Biyomon egg, who was the mother of his child and the biggie who out of them (with the exception of Davis & Mimi who he had mentioned) went to the dark side.

For Kari things were different the visions she had seen now made some sense to her now, she hadn't told anyone what she had seen and she certainly the idea that in some alternative reality a version of her had gone bad didn't sit well with her, sighing she looked over at Tai who was still staring out the window_ 'It must be really hard for him. Having to endure the terrible hardships from being at war and he's lost his daughter, a niece I'll never know. And being forced into a new world.' _she was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and looking up she saw that Guilmon was staring out of the French window snarling his teeth bared and his eyes narrowed into two predatory slits and then came a groan of agony and she saw Tai grimacing but what concerned her the most was the scar on his left arm was glowing bright red "Crap." Tai exclaimed he then rushed past the group and into his room, then emerged from it carrying his sword "B.B. you stay here." he told the little pink bird

"Tai what's wrong?" Sora asked panicked "Trouble." he replied he then grabbed his D-Tector off his belt "Agumon Guilmon upload..." before anyone could say anything the screen on the gadget glowed and the two reptilian Digimon transformed into orange and red orbs which were then absorbed by the D-Tector, before anyone could inquire to what had just happened Tai was at the French window opened it and rushed onto the balcony with Renamon at his heels then to everyone's surprise the two of them pulled themselves up on to the rail and jumped off.

Back in the apartment the remaining chosen still stared on in disbelief at what had transpired. However a strange blue light appeared through the window illuminating the room snapping them out of their trance like state "That's a Digital Gate." Gatomon yelled, there was then a flurry of motion as they rushed to the door to grab their shoes Davis was about to open the door when he stopped he then looked at the others each of them wearing the same expression a an unspoken agreement was formed between them in that moment and they ran towards the French windows with their partners at sides digivises glowing and leapt off the balcony

VEEMON, DIGIVOLVE TO...EX-VEEMON

WORMMON, DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON

PATAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO...ANGEMON

HAWKMON, DIGIVOLVE TO...AQUILAMON

TENTOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO...KABUTERIMON

BIYOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO...BIRDRAMON

GATOMON, ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO...NEFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT

Each of the Champions grabbed his respective partner before he could plummet the twelve stories to side walk below. Davis and Ken riding on EX-Veemon and Stingmon whilst TK grabbed hold of Angemon. Yolie along with Cody and Amadillomon jumped onto Aquilamon's back Kari flew down on Nerertimon and Izzy Mimi Joe Gommamon and Palmon where sitting on Kabuterimon whilst Sora rode on Birdramon's foot.

Tai was plummeting towards the ground then h took his sword and droved it into the wall of the building sparks flying from the blade as the weight of its owner dragged it down. Then when he was ten meters from the ground he kicked off and did a twist in mid-air and landed on his feet sword in hand which glowed with heat.

He grabbed his D-Tector from his belt, the screen glowed and from it emerged Agumon and Guilmon who's eyes were feral slits and still growling then Renamon appeared at his side as a Digital Gate appeared at the end of the street and from it emerged dozens of black creatures each of them standing 5' hight with glowing yellow eyes armed with teeth and claws (Think Neo Shadows from Kingdom Hearts II with teeth and claws)

"Great Shadowmon." Tai muttered as a group of them lunged at him "Tai, what are these things?" Agumon asked "Shadowmon, more of Kens minions, individually their no threat but unfortunately these things are like cockroaches where there's one there are several dozen more." Tai replied he then swung his sword at one of Shadowmon reducing it to data with a single slash then moved on to next and repeated the action the three Digimon not hesitating to join in

"Pepper Breath..." "Pyro Sphere..." "Diamond Storm..." Agumon and Guilmon each fired a fire ball each taking out one of their opponents whilst Renamon leapt into the air and a cluster of small razors appeared around the yellow Digimon which then flew at the black creatures striking multiple targets

PALMON, DIGIVOLVE TO...TOGEMON

GOMMAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO...IKKAKUMON

AMADILLOMON, ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO...DIGMON, THE DRILLS OF KNOWLAGE

"Meteor Wing..." "Cat's Eye Beam..." "Vee-Laser..." "Needle Spray..." "Electro Shocker..." "Spiking Strike..." "Harpoon Torpedo..." "Gold Rush..." "Blast Rings..." "Hand of Fate..."

A multitude of different energies collided with the Shadowmon looking behind him Tai saw the others and their Digimon all in their Champion forms "Who invited you." he asked as they made their way over to him "Hey can't let you have all the fun." Kari replied as Nerertimon and the other flying Digimon touched down.

Turning their attention back to the gate they saw several dozen more Shadowmon coming through Tai turned to Renamon who had landed at his side"Think you can handle this many?" "Well... Might be tough if one more shows up." she replied still facing towards the oncoming enemy Tai smiled "Then that'll have to be the one I take care of." "What, you're fighting too?" the yellow Digimon stated both let out a small laugh before preparing to engage the Shadowmon.

It was then something else emerged from the Digital Gate, a large blue creature that had three head's one its shoulders and the others on each of its arms and two tails. Tai, Guilmon and Renamon at his side, glared at the creature.

He activated his Digivise and a hologram of the creature appeared as well as some information "Deltamon a Champion Level Virus Synthetic Dragon Digimon that has a metal headfor a right hand and a skull head for a left hand. It is believed to have been the result of three Digimon merged during an electromagnetic storm. Its attacks are Triplex Force and Skull Fang." he then looked over at his partner "Ready Guilmon." the red dinosaur nodded then Tai's digivise began glowing

GUILMON, DIGIVOLVE TO...GROWLMON

the giant dinosaur appeared and let loose a roar and prepared to engage the creature when Renamon suddenly appeared momentarily on his head before leaping towards Deltamon "Ladies first. Diamond Storm." but they didn't seem to cause any major damage "My turn." Growlmon stated "Pyro Blaster." the fire ball slammed into Deltamons chest forcing it backwards.

"My turn." Angemon then appeared in front of Growlmon its right hand glowing "Alright, go Angemon." TK cheered from the ground "No don't..." cried Tai "Hand of Fate..." the Angel type Digimon launched its attack at Deltamon "Triplex Force..." the monster cried each of its mouths glowing and formed a giant orb and fired it as a beam of energy which connected with Angemon's for a few moments before over powering the angel slamming him into the side of a building

"W...what happened?" TK exclaimed not bothering to notice EX-Veemon, Stingmon, Nerertimon and Aquilamon flying around Deltamon whilst Digmon fired upon it from the ground in an attempt to distract it "Angemon's attacks are more effective against dark Digimon so how come he got beaten?"

"You idiot." looking round he saw Ken fuming at him "Each of Deltamon's heads have their own attack power, combined its attack is greater then Angemon's."

Meanwhile Tai and the others where fending off the Shadowmon, from her positioned on Birdramon foot Sora couldn't help but stare at the young swordsman as he cut down one opponent after another his movements from the way the positioned his feet to when he brought the blade down slicing through his opponent was almost a savage elegance to the slaughter and although the sight her mind was screaming at her not to watch she could not look away however she was so caught up in watching Tai she had noticed that Deltamon had dispatched EX-Veemon, Stingmon, Nerertimon, Aquilamon and Digmon as well as Togemon Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon and was focusing its efforts on Birdramon

"Triplex Force..." Birdramon tried to avoid the attack but at the same time tried not to knock Sora off her foot so she wasn't quick enough to react and took the attack in the gut coursing Sora to be knocked off her perch and plummet to the ground.

Sora screamed as she fell then suddenly she felt something grab hold of her and gently cradle her as if she were an infant "Don't worry I have you." a voice whispered in her ear "Renamon!" Sora exclaimed.

The two of them the touched down on the ground and found themselves surrounded by Shadowmon "Damn it," Renamon cursed "Sora stay back." she then prepared to engage them but she needn't have bothered as whirlwind of steel appeared and Tai was standing before them sword raised with Agumon behind him firing off fire balls destroying the one Tai had missed.

A group of five Shadowmon appeared in mid-air Tai however didn't seem fazed he then threw his sword and its began spinning in a buzz saw like motion cutting threw all five shadow creatures before returning to Tai's out stretched hand as another appeared from nowhere and charged at him Tai took three steps towards the creature and spun his sword above his head three times before unleashing a multitude of stabs at the creature which shattered into data.

Tai spun round so he was facing the Digital Gate and found twenty more Shadowmon waiting for him Tai snarled his scar glowing brighter red and for a moment Sora was sure his eyes had flashed as well "Tai be careful," Renamon cried out "You have to control yourself, you can't take the risk of letting him out of his cage." "I know." he replied Sora had no idea what the two of them were talking about but just from the way they were speaking sent a cold chill down her spine,

Tai then charged at the final group of Shadowmon dragging the tip of the blade along the asphalt of the road sparks flying before decimating each of the shadow creatures one at a time till all that remained where clouds of data.

A noise from behind caught his attention and turning around he saw Growlmon engaged with Deltamon "This ends," he then grabbed his D-Tector "Data upload now..." he pressed a button on the devise and moments later a cloud of data appeared around Growlmon which he absorbed both his blades began glowing only this time they were longer "Twin Dragon Slash..." he cried as both blades ripped through Deltamon's chest reducing it to data which Tai absorbed along with the data from all the Shadowmon. A feeling of relief was felt amongst the group, however the sound of heavy footsteps was heard and then a large black creature with red markings emerged from the Digital Gate.

* * *

AN Finally chapter 3 is done and now a few points. 1) Tai and Sora creating Guilmon & Renamon actually came from the idea for another fic I was kicking around and somehow it wormed its way into this one and now its so deep rooted I can't get rid of them plus I kinda like it cos now my 5 favorite Digimon are now in this fic (Agumon Biyomon Guilmon Renamon & Gatomon, don't ask which order cos its too hard). 2) For any one who's wondering where Matt is he was originally going to be in this chapter but I couldn't write him a desent part so it was easier to write him out instead. 3) The Multiverse Dimension Theory of Reality is actually a real theory but don't ask me to explain it what I gave you is the limit of my understanding. 4) Before anyone asks no I won't change Angemon getting blasted by Deltamon and I hope you all can except Ken's explanation cos because Angemon is not all poweful if he ever fought a dark Digimon stronger then him he would lose plus I said Deltamon's combined attack is stronger then Angemon not that Deltamon is stronger. 5) The idea of Digimon being absorbed and stored inside a Digivise comes from the new Saver's series. 6) The reason why Renamon obeys Tai is because she trusts him. 7) The idea for Tai's left arm comes from and is the same as Nero's in _Devil May Cry 4._ And finally 8) Tai's not telling them his entire story for a reason you'll discover the missing parts in later chapters. Which of the destiened went to the dark side, find out next chapter (man thats a lot of words). Later. 


	5. Descending Through Darkness

AN "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_ - Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories, Dreams

* * *

_Digimon  
Darkest Knight_

Chapter 4: Descending Through Darkness

Tai and the Digidestiened looked on as from the Digital Gate emerged a large black creature with red markings which looked similar to Growlmon the Gate closing behind it. Tai instantly activated his digivise "BlackGrowlmon a Champion Level Virus type Dark Dragon Digimon. Not much is known about this Digimon but it is believed to been created from a heroic Digimon who was infected with corrupted data when trying to digivolve. His attacks are the same as Growlmons."

"No way, an evil version of Growlmon?" Kari exclaimed "We have to stop it, we've already seen how powerful Growlmon is and we can't have a creature with that kind of power doing a Godzilla impersonation around here." TK stated to which everyone nodded in agreement

"No." Tai snapped "Your Digimon already took a beating from Deltamon and not one of them is a match for BlackGrowlmon." he looked at his partner "Growlmon you ready?" "Leave it too Me." the red dinosaur replied he then took position in front of his black counterpart "Alright you faker your going back where you came from." BlackGrowlmon roared in response then the two of them clashed but neither could seem to gain a foot holding over.

However Tai and the others weren't given time to watch as then dozens of black creatures with blue stripes that looked like miniature versions of Garurumon with large saber teeth emerged from the Digital Gate

"Shit, Lupusmon." Tai snarled raising his sword as he prepared to engage them "Uh what are Lupusmon?" Sora asked "Another of Kens artificial creations, created from Garurumon's data. These tings are nasty practically its Savage Claw attack." Renamon replied before she leapt into the air "Diamond Storm..." once more several sharp metal shards appeared and flew at the wolf like creatures however these once were more resilient then the Shadowmon as only three of the creature's had dissolved into clouds of data "Damn it," Renamon cursed "my attack is usually stronger then that." "I'll take it from here." Birdramon said as she appeared over head "Meteor Wing..." Birdramon flapped her wings and small flaming meteors emerged from them exploding on impact take out a few of them

"Hey leave some for the rest of us." Ex-Veemon and Nerertimon appeared their respective partners on their backs "V Laser..." "Cats eye Beam..." both attacks connected causing a large flash of light to appear on impact, then from the light two more appeared Renamon stepped in front of them "Oh no you don't. Power Paw..." Renamon's fists and feet began to glow with ghostly blue light which quickly became a raging inferno of blue flames, Renamon then leapt into the air, kicking and slicing at her foes until they two were no more then clouds of data.

Then suddenly another appeared and made a beeline straight for Sora "Sora...no." Renamon cried she tried to chase after it but three more appeared and surrounded her, Ex-Veemon and Nerertimon tried firing on it but this one seemed to be swifter then the others it then leapt at the red haired girl claws extended and jaws open Sora closed her eyes and shielded her face with her arms and awaited the inevitable mauling she was about to receive however it never came, opening her eyes she saw Tai standing in front of her the creature's jaws locked around his left forearm "Bad puppy," Tai snarled "Time you were put down." he then swung his sword and decapitated it "Tai..." Sora said in a small voice "Don't worry, I'm fine." he replied he then turned to face her placing his deformed claw on her shoulder "Don't worry Sora, I won't let these DNA lab freaks or anything else harms you." Sora almost couldn't believe her ears a memory of when herself, Tai, Kari, Izzy and TK and their Digimon where in Puppetmon's forest

"_Don't worry, Sora. I won't let anything happen to you." "You promise?" "Of course I do." _he had promised that he would protect her from harms way even if it meant he got hurt in the processand now he was make the same promise to her again defending her by cutting down each of the creatures that came their way.

However the two of them where so focused on what was in front of them they noticed that one of the Lupusmon had managed to sneak behind them and charged at them letting out a snarl which caught the pairs attention

"Dynamite Kick..." Agumon suddenly appeared, leapt into the air and rapidly kicked the Lupusmon "Not bad," Tai said impressed "How longs that been in your repertoire?" "Oh just something I've been working on." Agumon replied scratching the back of his head just then Renamon reappeared besides them and Birdramon, Ex-Veemon and Nerertimon touched down Davis and Kari climbed off of them three more Lupusmon charged at them

"You like that then you'll love this. Baby Burner..." Agumon said before a powerful stream of fire spewed from his mouth in a flamethrower like action engulfing all of the creature's "Ok lizard breath spill, I've met a few Agumon in my time and none of them could do that." Birdramon demanded "Well...um...it's just..." Agumon stuttered "Yeees." the four Digimon and four humans said staring down at him "I don't know it's just I've somehow known how ever since three days ago after I became GeoGreymon." Agumon said sheepishly.

A growl was heard and looking about they saw at least dozen more of the creatures surrounding them "Suggest we figure this out later and concentrate more on getting through this in one piece." Tai suggested and the others nodded in agreement Birdramon took flight and after Sora and Kari climbed onto Nerertimon's back and joined her whilst Renamon vanished. Davis grabbed a nearby metal bar

"Davis, stay out of this." Tai said "But I want to help you fight." Davis replied "Yeah and I appreciate that," Tai said "But these things aren't like anything you've ever fought before. Trust me you're no good to the team if you're dead and don't want to tell your sister you got ripped to shreds." "He's right Davis," Ex-Veemon said "Just because you're not down here doesn't mean your not helping out." "Ok," Davis said reluctantly "You sure you'll be alright?" "No sweat." Tai replied Davis then climbed upon EX-Veemons back and he took off

"V Laser..." "Queen's Paw…" "Fire Flapping..." EX-Veemon cried firing its X shaped beam from its chest, purple crystals were fired from the plates on Nerertimon front legs Birdramon flapped her wings which releases a stream of flames taking out more then half of the Lupusmon "See your helping already." Tai cried out "Now let me handle the rest."

Using his sword Tai cut down the remaining wolf like creatures, upon disposing of the last one Tai turned his attention to the battle between Growlmon and BlackGrowlmon who were still grappling with each other.

It was then BlackGrowlmon noticed Mimi, Izzy and the others who were standing off to the side whilst their Digimon were off dispatching the Lupusmon and a thought occurred in its bestial mind. It summoned up all its strength and threw Growlmon out of the way and into the side of a building, fire energy began forming in its jaws "Pyro Blaster…" it then fired that energy at the chosen, Mimi let out a terrified scream when suddenly Growlmon appeared in front of her and the others blocking the attack with his body forcing his back into the side of the apartment block "Pyro Blaster…" BlackGrowlmon cried launching another fireball this time at the building itself causing debris to fall Growlmon once more using its body to shield the destined as it fell on them, groaning Growlmon shook the debris off himself looking up he saw BlackGrowlmon in front of him the blade on its left arm glowing "Dragon Slash…" the blade caught Growlmon in the chest he then glowed with light and reverted back to Guilmon and fell to the ground

"Guilmon!" Tai yelled, he made to run over to his partner when a cloud of black & purple gas appeared and exploded then from it emerged a tall white skeletal figure with a black cloak wrapped around it and wielding a large scythe the blade glowing with purple energy Tai glared at it "Something tells me your not a Digimon are you." However the creature made no reply except raise its weapon and took a swing at him however Tai side stepped out of the way at the last second _'Hang in there boy.'_ "Alright then Grimmy lets do this." Tai raised his sword and slashed at the creature in his way.

"Guilmon," Renamon cried appearing beside him "Are you alright." "Oh yeah. The only thing that hurts is my entire body." Guilmon replied, a growl caught his attention and looking up they saw BlackGrowlmon standing over them "Not so fast." A voice cried out and Angemon appeared in front of it "I may not be powerful enough to beat you Black Growlmon but I will not allow you to harm either TK or his friends." The angel stated its hand began glowing "Hand of Fate…" it fired the beam of holy energy at the dark dragon who just batted it away

"No way?" TK exclaimed "BlackGrowlmon must be very powerful to do that, his strength must border on Ultimate." Izzy said in a breathless "And ours are stuck at Champion, we have no hope of beating him like this." Yolie said "We can't fight him like this." Cody said his voice shaking "There must be away, there just has to be." Joe said then to everyone's surprise Kabuterimon appeared out of nowhere and tackled BlackGrowlmon pushing him backwards

"Come on guys, individually he may not have the strength to beat him but combined we might have enough power to cause some serious damage." The giant bug cried out "Right."

The other Digimon replied. Nerertimon and EX-Veemon touched down near the destined "Kari Sora you have to get off here where it's safe." The sphinx like creature said "You too Davis." Ex-Veemon added "BlackGrowlmon is very strong and this might get ugly." The three chosen climbed off Nerertimon turned to EX-Veemon "Ready?" she asked "Oh yeah. Let's do this" the blue and white dragon replied they then took off headed in the direction where the other Digimon (minus Agumon Guilmon and Renamon) who had surrounded BlackGrowlmon

"Meteor Wing..." "Cat's Eye Beam..." "Vee-Laser..." "Needle Spray..." "Electro Shocker..." "Spiking Strike..." "Harpoon Torpedo..." "Gold Rush..." "Blast Rings..." "Hand of Fate..." the ten attacks struck the black creature bringing it to its knees. "We may not be able to defeat you by ourselves BlackGrowlmon," Birdramon said "But together our combined power will overcome any foe that dares to hurt our partners and those they care about." "That's right," EX-Veemon piped up "No matter how strong we are individually, we are always more powerful when we work as one and together we will send you packing on a one way trip to the Digital World." "So long BlackGrowlmon," Nerertimon said "I hope you get comeback as a nicer Digimon when you get reborn in the Village of Beginnings." The others nodded in agreement

"NOT SO FAST, PYRO BLATSER…" BlackGrowlmon roared and unleashed a fireball which hit EX-Veemon, Nerertimon, Stingmon Angemon Aquilamon and Digmon which then caused them to revert back to Veemon, Salamon, Wormon, Patamon Hawkmon and Armadillomon, the blades on the creatures wrists began glowing with white energy "DRAGON SLASH…" it unleashed that energy using it to cut down Kabuterimon, Togemon and Ikkakumon reverting them to Tentamon Palmon and Gommamon.

Only Birdramon was able to get out of them way "On no you don't birdie." The dark dragon snarled, it then leapt into the air onto the side of the apartment building and pushed itself off catching the large orange bird "Try flying with this." the monster large claws connected with her right wing followed by a sickening crunching sound and Birdramon screaming out in pain, the dragon wrapped its arms around her throat and dragged her to the ground with him

"My wing, you broke my wing." Birdramon said "That's not all. Pyro Blaster…" BlackGrowlmon snarled, a large fireball formed in its jaws which connected with the fiery birds chest sending it hurtling backwards crashing into a building at the end of the street she then reverted back to Biyomon and fell to the ground, from his position on the street Agumon stared on his eyes wide "No…Biyomon!" he cried out.

Tai's sword clashed against the reaper like creatures scythe _'This like the Digimon I've fought, this thing actually has some skills.'_ the reaper swung its scythe at him which Tai dodged out of the way of the blade becoming embedded into the ground, seeing an opening Tai slashed his sword across its chest causing it to let out howl, he was about to follow through with another slash when it disappeared _'What the hell?'_

"No…Biyomon!" he heard his partner cry out, he turned around and saw Veemon, Salamon, Wormon, Patamon, Hawkmon Armadillomon, Tentamon Palmon and Gommamon lying on the ground with BlackGrowlmon standing over them and at the end of the street was Biyomon surrounded by debris clutching her right wing, he didn't notice that the demonic creature had reappeared behind him it let out a cry and swung its scythe the blade briefly making contact with the road below before moving upwards and embedded itself in his back with tip of the blade sticking through his chest causing him to drop his sword.

The sound of Tai's cry caught the others attention, they switched their attention and saw a reaper like creature standing behind him the blade of its scythe sticking through his chest his eyes wide and blood oozing from his mouth, "Tai…" Sora gasped as an image of three days ago when the original Tai sacrificed himself to save her flashed through her, then suddenly their digivises began glowing the light growing brighter and brighter till it engulfed everything.

The light died away and the Digidestiend found themselves amongst the crumbling remains of buildings dark clouds covering the sky "Where are we?" Joe asked "I don't know." Mimi replied "But..." "But what?" Izzy asked "It's just that for some reason this place feels kinda familiar." she finished "Now that you mention it." Davis said cupping his chin in his hand and looked about at the group and their surroundings "Wait a second where's Tai?" Sora and the other looked about but could find no trace of him. "Wait do you guys hear that?" Kari asked and the group clammed up and strained their ears to listen each of them hearing the sound of footsteps getting closer and from around a corner a person appeared all of them stared as this person was not unfamiliar to them

"Tai." one of them exclaimed.

Yes it was him and not just that, it was Tai the way he used to be his infamous rain cloud hair included yet at the same time there where differences, he was dressed in what resembled combat fatigues and was carrying a rifle. He ran towards Mimi and passed through her as if she were a ghost and ran off into the distance "Ok what was that?" she exclaimed "This is just like last time." Kari said to herself but the others were still able to catch it

"What do you mean?" TK asked "Ok, this is going to sound weird but this has happened to me before. On the picnic three days ago when Tai grabbed me there was a flash of light and I found my self in a strange room and I was looking at a vision of the new Tai kneeling on the floor supporting my head on his knees." the others stared at her whilst they absorbed this information "I think we are in one of Tai's memories." "Tai's memories?" Mimi exclaimed "Come on we better hurry." Kari said as she began running after the phantom "I think we were brought here because just like last time there's something we need to see."

The group chased after Tai whom led them across the almost endless field of desolation and destruction till he came across a guy was slightly shorter then he was and had spiky red hair _"Izzy..."_ Tai cried out the figure turned round and the gang saw it was the resident genius himself _"You don't have to do this Iz, you've lasted this long are you giving in now?" "I'm sorry Tai,"_ the red haired young man said _"I've held out as long as I could against the spores effects hoping I might be able to find a way to rid my self of it but I'm afraid I've run out of time."_ Tai stared at his friend in disbelief _"Don't worry although the darkness may take me they will find where you and the others are hiding, I will make sure of it."_ Izzy told him _"Now you have to go back to the others they are counting on you. Would you do something for me, its kinda last request?" "Yeah sure, what is it?" "Look after her for me." "Yeah, don't worry, I will."_

Then Izzy began groaning and clutching at his head _"Izzy, what's wrong?"_ Tai asked as Izzy turned away then his cries stop _"Nothings wrong."_ he stated his voice different to how it had been a few seconds ago, he then turned around and looked at Tai his eyes several shades darker and an evil grin spread across his face _"Nothings wrong with me Taichi. You however..."_ a dark laugh was heard and looking up Tai and the group saw standing atop one of the crumbling buildings was Ken in his garbs as the Digimon Emperor as well as four others two guys both of them who wore long black coats with armored shoulder pads, a belt strapped around their waist, black gloves that almost seemed is if they were attached to the jacket sleeves, black pants with black boots that reached past their knees (think Sephiroth in FFVII) a wolf like mask covering their eyes nose and forehead. Two girls on the other hand each wore the same outfits and bird like mask that Kari had seen the last time each of them.

Although each of them was wearing a mask it was clear who it was to Kens left stood Matt a Japanese katana at his side and TK leaning against a vicious looking broad sword, and to Kens right stood Kari the blade of a large scythe resting against her neck and Sora a chakram (weapons used by Axel in Kingdom Hearts II) in each hand, with them were a dozen of Lupusmon their red eyes glowing and their teeth bared all snarling away

"_You should have taken you former friend's advice when you could Mr. Yagami."_ Ken sneered he then suddenly a large black bird swooped down the sky and grabbed Izzy by the shoulders and deposited him on top of the building

"_Well Mr. Izumi I welcome you too my little inner circle, your intellect will serve my plans well."_ he then looked back at Tai _"Now the only question is what to do with you Mr. Yagami?"_

Matt then kneeled before Ken _"Please let me. I have taken everything from him, let me also be the one to take his life." "An interesting proposal," Ken said "But wouldn't it be more delicious if he were to follow his friend's example and join us." _

"_Never."_ Tai yelled _"I'll never join you because unlike your little lapdog __Ishida I'm not a sell out or a traitor."_

He pointed his rifle at Ken preparing to rid both worlds of the one who had eaten away at them like a cancer however he never got a chance to fire a shot when a large pillar of fire shot out of the ground but what emerged from it was certainly no Digimon in fact it was like nothing they had ever seen before, it was a large four legged creature that looked as if it were the size of a two story building and was centaurish in design only its body looked as if it belonged to something from the big cat family and had a serpents tail, it was black with red veins running along its body, two large horns sticking out of its skull and carried a sword that looked as if it were made of flames as well as two large wings made of fire.

"_An interesting turn of events,"_ Ken said before yelling _"__Kimeramon."_ then from the sky emerged Kens signature creation a dark spiral strapped around its SkullGreymon arm, as well as three Airdramon _"Well its been fun,"_ Ken said as he and Izzy boarded one of the flying beasts Matt and TK boarding the second and Kari and Sora boarded the third, the mix and match creation made its way towards the demonic creature

"_I would say we should do this again Mr. Yagami but the likely hood of you surviving is quite laughable so I shall bid you adjure."_ he then snapped his fingers and the three Airdramon rose skywards whilst the Lupusmon charged at Tai.

He began firing at the creatures turning them into clouds of data however there where too many of them to handle on his own and he began to run with the rabid wolf like creatures chasing after him. A noise other then the snarls of the creatures behind him caught his attention and looking up he saw three orbs of light heading towards him

"_Oh shit…"_ Tai muttered he then dived into the remains of a building seconds before a large explosion erupted destroying the Lupusmon as well as many of the ruined buildings however Tai was able to get out before the one he was in before the building collapsed on top of him.

He ran on it he came across a clearing amongst the ruined buildings and there before him were amongst the ruins of Tokyo Tower was Kimeramon and the demonic creature battling it out. Also in the air there were also several Digimon that looked like Megadramon except their bodies were grey and had metallic wings whilst on the ground there four creatures that looked similar to the ones in the air except they lacked wings and were attached to tank treads surrounded by an array of Gatling guns and missiles as well as three centaur-like Digimon covered in armour with Gatling guns for arms as well as ammunition hanging off, all of them firing off bullets and missiles of them as well as a few bird like creatures that wore blue armour with a horn similar to Raidramon's sticking out of its head which fired off lightning bolts from their wings, all of them wearing dark spirals and rings.

"What are those things?" Kari asked "Those grey Digimon that look like Megadramon are Gigadramon, Ultimate Level Cyborg Digimon. Whilst the birds are Thunderbirdmon, Champion Level Giant Bird Digimon. The ones attached to tank treads are Tankdramon and the centaur-like ones are Armormon and both of them are Ultimate's." Ken replied "How come you never set those on us?" Davis asked "I never found any so I guess either my counterpart did or he created them." Ken replied.

The fight between the two giants was brutal although Kimeramon did have an unfair advantage with all the artillery that was being fired at the creature, their aim however left a lot to be desired, most of their missiles didn't even come close to hitting their target.

Several explosions erupted around Tai debris from the buildings around falling forcing him to run towards the battle. Suddenly a several missiles rained down from the sky hitting the ground just behind him the force of the explosion catapulting him several feet before hitting the ground amongst the debris. After a few minutes Tai groaned and rolled onto his back it was then he looked over at his left arm.

The flesh on his forearm and hand had been was almost completely burnt away with the exception of a few pieces that where hanging off the revealed muscle tissue underneath and the bone underneath was in places visible.

A noise then caught his attention and turning his head as much as he could he watched as the battle played itself out. The demon swung its fiery sword at Kimeramon who used its ability to fly to dodge _"Heat Viper…"_ the mutant creature fired a green heat beam at the demons chest then simultaneity the Gigadramon Thunderbirdmon Tankdramon and Armormon launched their attack hitting the creature in the back. The creature let out a growl before collapsing onto the ground next to Tai which kicked up a large cloud of dust, their eyes met and for an unknown amount of time they stared into the others eyes.

Tai watched as the life slowly slipping away from the creature. The demon let out a growl then a strange white mist emerged from its body it then swirled around Tai's arm then it somehow penetrated the remains of the ruined flesh. Tai's face was contorted into a look of pain as he felt new flesh grow over his arm but this wasn't like normal human flesh this new flesh was jet black it covered his entire forearm and hand his finger becoming more claw like, and it didn't stop there as strange scales began forming starting at the elbow till his forearm and hand were coated with orange/red rough armour like scales. Also present was a scar that extended from his elbow to his knuckles that glowed red.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention and he saw a figure walking towards him, a breath of wind blew some dust out of the way revealing the person. Sora, she approached him wearing a black and white skin suit with a dark crimson cape attached to her back a black bird like mask covering her face.

She then knelt down before him and leaned forward grabbed him by the shoulders and licked his face enjoying the fact the growth of his new arm had left Tai weak. _"Ahhh, what's the matter Tai, isn't this what you want?"_ she said her filled with sarcasm _"Sora…please…don't… not like this,"_ Tai gasped "_I know your in there. Even after what Ishida did to you after he betrayed…"_ he was cut off when the red head slapped him across the face

"_Shut up."_ She stated, the twisted smile returned she then grabbed his new hand and placed it upon her breast _"Oh my body tingles at the thought of all the things I can do with you. What I've wanted you to do to me for a very long time."_ She then leaned forward and whispered something to him before crushing her lips against his in kiss fuelled by completely by lust and desire.

"_I think that's quite enough."_ Behind Sora stood Ken he then took something from his belt and threw it to Sora, she caught it and turned her attention back to Tai revealing the object to be a tazer _"Welcome to the family, lover."_ Just before she pressed it into his chest another flash of bright light appeared engulfing everything.

When the light died away the destined found themselves in a large circular room. In the middle of the room they saw two figures both dressed in black. One was Tai in the same leather outfit he wore three days ago and the other was Izzy wearing the same outfit worn by Matt and TK, in his hand was a large tomahawk which clashed against Tai's sword sparks flying from the impact

"_I don't have time to do this Iz, you know what Kens planning and what will happen."_ Tai called out _"Of course, it'll erase all the vermin like you from this existence."_ Izzy replied _"And ever other living thing on this planet including you."_ Tai retorted _"Iz you have to snap out of this I know you're in there somewhere. Ken's been driven mad by his own power, maybe together we can find a way to stop him before everything is destroyed."_ Izzy laughed _"Maybe your right but it's too late to change that now, we both chose our side Tai and now we must see the consequences of our choices to the end."_

"Alright." Tai snarled then the Chaos Digivise on his wrist began emitting a green aura that extended to his sword "I'm sorry old friend, I really don't want to do this but if this is the only way to knock some sense into you so be it." He then charged forward and swung his sword at Izzy who in turn swung his axe at Tai both weapons connected then suddenly Izzy's weapon shattered, Tai stared at his former friend then suddenly Izzy's eyes widened when the figure of a young woman with long hair made of green energy stood at Tai's side, it was at that same moment Tai drove his weapon into Izzy's chest the green energy flowed over him and then something emerged from the back of his neck and fell to the floor, Tai then turned to the figure and smiled and the figure nodded her head before turning her focus back on Izzy brought her hand to her face to where her lips would be before laying her hand out flat as if blowing him a kiss then she and the green aura disappeared back into Tai's digivise . Suddenly a lavender aura appeared around Izzy's body and the symbol for Knowledge appeared over his heart, the aura then wound its way along Tai's sword and up his arms wrapping itself around his digivise.

Tai stared at his wrist for a moment then looked back at Izzy as he withdrew his sword from his chest, Izzy began to fall but Tai wrapped his left arm around him to support the shorter boy _"Tai take my power, use it to beat Ken."_ Izzy said in a chocked voice _"I will."_ Tai replied his face stern and his voice steady _"Tai…you think after all this she'll…still love me?"_ Izzy asked Tai's face softened a small smile spread across his lips _"She never stopped."_ He then laid the red haired young man on the ground _"She's waiting for you."_ A smile graced Izzy's face then his eyes closed and the hand he had placed on Tai's shoulder fell away. Tai straightened up still looking down upon Izzy _"Rest in peace my friend."_ He said then the light reappeared and engulfed everything.

The light then died away again and this time the chosen found themselves in a room similar to the Emperors chamber in Return of the Jedi minus the window, but what caught their attention was when a person thrown from a walk way above them hit the ground.

It was Ken dressed in his garbs as the Digimon Emperor except the outfit and cape where torn and fared, half of his shades were missing and the lens of half that remained was shattered in half and his face was decorated with bruises and cuts with blood oozing from them. Then another person appeared from above only he handed on his feet, it was Tai sweat and blood dripping off him, his hands dripping with blood, his face twisted into a look of absolute hate and his eyes glowing red all of this gave him a looked of a demon fresh arisen from the darkest pits of Hell.

"_No Yagami, grant me mercy, I beg of you."_ Ken gasped blood pouring from his mouth as he did, Tai glared at him _"You who are without mercy, now plead for it, I thought you were made of sterner stuff Ken. Did you show mercy to all those Digimon you enslaved and ones you considered to be too weak you destroyed and then you somehow you found a way to stop the rebirth cycle and all those innocent souls are lost forever. You even disposed of your our partner Wormon the only one who ever stood by you."_ _"Please mercy I beg you, mercy."_ Ken spluttered

"_Shut up."_ Tai snarled grabbing Ken by the throat _"Your going back to Hell __Ichijouji, even if I have to drag you there myself." _He raised his fist and prepared to deliver the killing blow

"_If you do you'll never find out where she is."_ Ken choked out _"Your daughter, she's alive but if you kill me you'll never know where she is."_

Tai blinked a few times and his eyes reverted back to normal red irises he then lowered Ken to the floor but kept his hand around his throat _"Where is she? Tell me and I'll make it quick."_ Tai snarled

"_Behind the thrown there's a door leading to a secret stair case leading to the controls of the beam, that's where she is."_ Ken replied. Suddenly a black aura appeared round Ken and an image of a counter clock wise crescent moon with a star between the two points appeared on his chest, the aura then wound its way along Tai's arms wrapping itself around his digivise.

The two of them stared at Tai's digivise for a moment then Tai let Ken go and he fell to the floor. Tai reached behind him and pulled out his black plated pistol pulled the hammer back and pulled the trigger, the shot rang out and blood began to pool out from a hole in Kens head and light once filled the room.

When it died away the gang found themselves in the present as they had left it, their Digimon fallen and defeated with BlackGrowlmon standing over them, the robed reaper's scythe sticking through Tai's chest and Biyomon nursing her broken wing.

Tai looked at Agumon and he didn't like what he saw, Agumon stood there his eyes were feral slits and snarling _'Just like…Guilmon.'_ "Tai hold on were coming." Suddenly Renamon appeared before him and leapt into the air "Diamond Storm…" a dozen Razors appeared which then flew at the demonic creature "Pyro Sphere…" Guilmons voice sounded from behind the creature as he launched a fireball at it, their attacks connected at the exact same moment causing the creature to let go of its weapon and disappeared Tai fell to his knees

"Tai, are you alright?" Renamon asked as she and Guilmon appeared at his side and hearing the sound of footsteps saw Sora Kari and the others their carrying partners (with the exception of Sora) running towards them "Oh yeah, I'm great." Tai replied as he got shakily to his feet he then grabbed hold of the shaft "This is gonna suck."

In one swift movement he pulled the item from his back which caused him to stagger slightly "Ow."

Just as he'd regained his sense of balance the reaper reappeared in front of Sora and the others _'Oh no you don't.'_ Tai then charged forward and leapt into the air "Hey bone bag." He yelled the reaper turned around to see Tai descending towards it before burying the blade of the weapon into is owner's skull, the thing then fell backwards onto the ground then to everyone's surprise it turned to dust.

Tai brushed himself off and was go pick up his sword when Sora ran up to him grabbed his shirt and pulled in upwards her eyes grew wide at the sight that met her eyes, there was no wound there wasn't even any blood she then ran her hand over his chest just to be sure it was no illusion "Y'know Sora, you want to see me without my shirt on all you have to do is ask." Tai said in a playful voice Sora blushed and let go, a smirk appeared on Tai's face and picked up his sword from the ground suddenly his digivise began emitting a black aura _'What the…'_ his attention returned to Agumon.

Agumon was also surrounded by a black aura then suddenly the Digital Worlds symbol for Darkness which was a counter clock wise crescent moon with a star between the two points appeared above him that morphed into a knight like Digimon wearing white armour and a red cape. The knight then dissolving into a shower of black orbs which banded together and engulfed Agumon

AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE DARKNESS MODE...FALLENGREYMON

Standing where Agumon had been was a large creature that looked like a freakish cross between Greymon and Devimon. Its body was similar to Greymon except its was black instead of orange and a dark grey helmet covered its head glowing blood red eyes visible through two slots, its arms however were similar to that of Devimon with the exception of only having three claws on each hand, the symbol of darkness was tattooed on its right shoulder and a pair of ruined the digital demons wings sprouted from its back.

Tai activated his Digivise and check what data he had on Agumon's new form "Whoa check this out." he exclaimed then began to read aloud

"FallenGreymon, a Virus Type Fallen Dragon Digimon. Agumon's Champion form when he Digivolves using the power of Darkness. His Absorption Claw ability drains his victims of their strength which then fires back at them with his Black Nova Blast and Hellfire Inferno attacks. This Digimon is known throughout the Digital World as the Angel Killer."

FallenGreymon let loose a battle cry before charging at BlackGrowlmon, the two tearing into each other like a pair of feral monsters. FallenGreymon latched its claws around his opponents throat "You...hurt...her...now DIE." he snarled his eyes blazing with hatred "Dragon Slash." the other black monster cried its glowing blade connecting with FallenGreymon's head forcing him to release his grip from around the creatures throat, it then drove both of its feet FallenGreymon's chest sending him flying.

FallenGreymon snarled both him and his opponent jumped to their feet "Pyro Blaster..." BlackGrowlmon fire off a volley fire balls each of which connected with FallenGreymon however he didn't seemed bothered by any of them "That all you got. Black Nova Blast..." he then fired a large fire ball comprised of black flame which slammed into BlackGrowlmon forcing him back several feet.

FallenGreymon charged forward slamming into his opponent and latching his jaws around BlackGrowlmon's throat before pulling back and grabbing its head with hands "Absorption Claw." the dark dragons entire body began glowing as he felt the power from his victim drain into him, he then threw BlackGrowlmon who collided with a building at the other end of the street "Hellfire Inferno..." a stream of fire spewed forth from FallenGreymon's jaws that exploded when it connected with BlackGrowlmon creating a mushroom cloud from which the fallen creatures data emerged which was scanned into Tai's D-Tector.

FallenGreymon let out a cry before turning away from the scene of devastation and then began walking toward Biyomon, terrified Sora tried to run so she could get he partner to safety when she felt a weight on her shoulder and looking over she found Tai's claw placed there she looked into his eyes "Trust me, it'll be alright she's quite safe." She stared into his eyes something about them made her trust him. Biyomon stared up at the monstrous black creature that stood over her its glowing red eyes staring back at her, it blinked a few times and they changed into a pair of red irises "It's alright its over, your safe now." He said his voice barley above a whisper, as gently as possible he scooped her up into one of his hands and headed back towards the Digidestiened where he presented her to Sora then reverted back to Agumon.

"Biyomon." Sora cried Joe then examined the bird type "I'm afraid it's broken, she won't be flying for a while." He then looked about the area taking in sights of the damage that had been done _'For once I'm kinda glad you can never find parking around here.'_

A tearing sound was heard and looking round Sora saw Tai ripping off strips of his t-shirt which he handed to Joe "Here this should do for now until we can get her a proper dressing." Joe nodded and wound the material around Biymons wing whilst Tai discarded of what remained of his ruined shirt, he then turned to Renamon asking if she could open the door when suddenly Tai fell to his knees, everyone crowded in around him asking him what was wrong but Tai didn't respond as strange images and sounds flashed through his mind

'_What are theses? They almost feel like memories but…they aren't mine…they're his.'_ Whilst this was going on the group noticed something they hadn't before, writing in gothic style letters where present on the small of Tai's back.

_The Bird of Hermes is my Name, Devouring My Wings to Make me Tame_

Using his sword to support himself Tai rose to his feet "Tai, are you alright?" Agumon asked "I'm fine." He replied and headed towards the building Guilmon in tow leaving others staring at his retreating back

"You have a very dark soul." Kari said Tai stopped in his tracks but didn't turn to look at her

"We are born in darkness Kai and in the end we are destined to return to darkness." Tai replied "Darkness exists in all things, you'll never be rid of it cos it is half of who we are. In the end it is whether or not we let our selves be consumed by it is what makes the difference." With that he walked into the building the others then followed his words still fresh in their minds.

* * *

AN Finally I got this chapter finished. Hope you liked the appearence of the Hell Vanguard from DMC3, the DD's will be introduced to plenty of DMC elements ranging from enermies and weapons and if you ask nicely 1 or 2 of the bosses (cos that would be sweet).  
Finally the identities of the DD's who went bad are revealed TK & Kari who joined Ken when their group failed to defeat him, Matt is the tratior and dragged Sora with him & Izzy who was poisened with a dak spore. The Fallen Guardians are loosley based on members of Organization XIII from _Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories _and_ Kingdom Hearts II_, Izzy is based on Lexaeus from KHCoM TK is based on Saïx from KHII Kari is based on Marluxia KHCoM Sora is based on Axel KHCoM & KHII with the exception of Matt who is based on Vergil from DMC3. And the Hellsing Quaot because its cool. Hopefully I should get to work on the next chapter of this and _Heart of the Warrior_ soon. I own neither _Digimon_ or _Devil May Cry_ if I did I wouldn't be writting this I'd pay someone to do it for me. Peace out Y'all. 


	6. Heart of Ice

AN "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_ - Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories, Dreams

* * *

_Digimon  
Darkest Knight_

Chapter 5: Heart of Ice

Night had long since descended upon Odaiba and yet even at this time of night people still littered the streets. Tai had been taking a walk in the night air and decided to cut through an alley, he stood over the forms of four thugs who had tried their luck.

"I know your there Renamon." He said a small smile on his lips and looking up saw the yellow vulpine creature perched atop of a street light

"It took you long enough." She replied as she jumped down "Actually I caught wind of you a block ago, I just didn't want to embarrass you." Tai said off handily "So what's a digimon like you doing in a place like this?"

Renamon looked down at her paws "Its Sora, I am aware of the difficulties of what I told her and I have tried to give her the time she needs to get used to me. However her heart is closed to me and I can not draw the strength I need in order to protect her. My presence also disturbs Biyomon, I can tell she's not thrilled with the idea of me being around." Her expression then changed into a scowl "There is also Ishida."

Tai placed his hand on her shoulder "Hey don't worry about it. I've known you a long time Renamon your one of best digimon I know, your strong, smart and beautiful in both body and soul so trust me when I tell you that Sora and Biyomon will come around. As for Ishida, if he ever hurts you Sora or Biyomon I'll make him regret he was ever DNA in his mother's crotch."

Renamon smiled at him and placed a paw over his hand "Thank you. So how's the bike coming along?"

The day after the incident with BlackGrowlmon, Tai had gone through his counterparts stuff for anything useful, wallet...keys…ID…drivers licence… cell phone…dirty magazines ect, when he came across a piece of paper with an address and a key attached to it. He'd asked about it Kari and she took him to an old storage facility, inside was a motorcycle that looked pretty rusty and beat up. She told him that his counter part and Ishida had found it after defeating Apoclymon, and how after high school they would fix it up and travel round the country but the plan was pretty much scrapped when Matt discovered music and his counterpart hadn't wanted to do it by himself.

"Slowly," Tai replied "I'm still haven't finished cleaning the engine. I swear the person who owned it last should have his balls put through a meat grinder for letting it get into that kind of condition." "You think you can fix it?" Renamon asked "Course I can." Tai replied flashing her a smirk "When you live in a war zone you learn to multitask."

The two of them talked till Renamon said she had to get back to Sora Tai nodded in reply and watched the kitsune vanish.

A dark figure alighted upon the roof of an old hotel that had been abandoned a few years ago due to a lack of bookings and the owner's inability to find a buyer however instead of being demolished it now stood there a shadow of its former self. On the roof was a hole over looking the lobby which had once housed a dome made of treated glass long since broken.

Peering in he saw five or six men ranging from late teens to young adult, wannabe gangster rapper types gathered a round a table near the old reception desk playing poker but what was interesting was that instead of money or chips they were betting bags of white powder and he bore no illusion to what it was.

He slipped through the opening and the gangster wannabes who were either too absorbed by the game or too stoned to notice him as he descended and silently touched down before concealing himself in the shadows.

He had stood there his patience growing thin for several minutes before one of the scum noticed him indicating his presence to the others.

"All right dog, you gotta a lot balls comin here but this is our turf and you intruding so you gotta pay the price yo." One of them said

"Dog turf, you're a thousand miles from the states you aren't black and this isn't the 'hood'." Came a growl from the shadows

"You got to the count of 5 to step out of those shadows before me and my peeps fill you full of holes." The gang rose from the table each of them revealing guns ranging from simple handguns to automatic pistols. The stranger complied however what they saw would be burned into their memories for the rest lives which wasn't going to be much longer.

Stepping out from the shadows was a tall demonic figure almost 7 feet tall its body covered in black and grey armour. A chain that was attached to a pair of spiked shoulder pads and wrapped around its neck and met crossing its chest in an X pattern. On its elongated head was a pair of large bull's horns however its most striking features the mouth which was twisted into snarl revealing a row of fang like teeth as well as its four glowing red eyes. Erupting from the back of its skull like a waterfall was black hair that hung all the way down knees falling between a pair of large black leathery wings.

"Holy mother of god." One of the thugs gasped

"Don't just stand there shoot the mother fucker." Another yelled and the gang opened fire, the suddenly a sword blade shot out of the back of each of the demons hands which it used to deflect each bullet then charged forward.

Soon the air was filled with the sounds of death cries and blood till only the gangs self appointed leader remained, the demon retracted one of its sword blades as he stalked towards him and orb of red lightning forming around its clawed hand

"WH…what are you?" he cried the demon stopped inches from his face an spike the last words he would ever hear

"Someone from the dark."

It was 3am when Tai arrived home wreaking of engine grease. He then heard a noise coming from the kitchen and investigating found Gatomon sitting on the table eating a tuna sandwich and Ken rummaging through the fridge. Usually Ken would stay with Davis on the days he attended school with Kari and the others however Davis's family had relatives over this week so Kari told Ken he could stay with them.

"Your back." Ken said the sound of the front door opening catching his attention "Not interrupting am I?" Tai asked "Nah don't worry." Ken replied.

The two of them sat down Ken handing him a can of coke

"So how the bike along?" Ken asked "Slowly." Tai replied before taking a sip "That engine is so clogged with crap its going to take me a week maybe two just to take it apart clean it and put it back together let alone fix it." "Bastard who owned it last should have his balls put through a meat grinder." Ken said Tai chuckled "That's what I said."

The two of them drank in silence whilst Gatomon ate "Tai can in ask you something?" Ken said breaking the silence "Shoot." Tai replied "How are you doing, I mean really? How are you adjusting to your new life?" Tai stared down the length of his can at the younger boy "It's just that Gatomon and I know what it's like to used by evil, its not something that you can just get over. But you should were here for you if you wanna talk, and just us, Kari and Davis and Sora and all the other destined plus your mom is there for you not mention your dad even those he…" "Father, I don't have a father." Tai snorted bitterly his two companions stared at him in shock waiting to see if he'd say anything more but none came.

Tai then looked at his digivise which he'd set to its watch function "It's late, aren't you meeting your parents tomorrow?" "Actually there's an even at the park tomorrow, they've made the worlds largest outdoor ice rink and me and all the destined who are can make it are going to be there and I'm going to meet them afterwards." Ken replied "Why don't you come, it'll be fun." "Pass." Tai replied

"Tai please." Gatomon pleaded "Ever since you woke up you've either just kept to yourself or you go off by yourself for hours arriving home around this time of night. Kari's worried sick about you, she's afraid your not adjusting and if you don't you'll do something terrible. So please set her fears at ease do this for her."

Tai looked down at the feline digimon "What time are you meeting?" "Were meeting up at eleven." Ken replied "I really want to get some work on that bike done, what if I met up with you all later say around one?" "That's fine." Ken replied, he then finished his drink headed towards the room he was sharing with Tai and Gatomon who had finished her sandwich headed towards Kari's room

"Ken Gatomon." Tai said making the pair stop in there tracks and turn to look at him "Thanks." Ken nodded and Gatomon gave him a catty smile before disappearing into their respective rooms. It was a glorious sunny day not a cloud in the sky with there was a gentle breeze blowing to compliment it.

It now around 11:15 and Kari Ken Davis TK Mimi Sora and Matt just collected their skates then headed over to the bench where digimon the waited

"So is there anyone turning up or is this it?" Matt asked

"I called Yolie she said she has to watch the shop today." Kari replied "Cody told me there's this kendo tournament coming up so he's in training for that and I think Joe's helping his dad at the hospital today." TK added "So what about Izzy?" Sora asked

"Well I asked if he was coming when he came over to my house earlier but he said he can't." Mimi said she then noticed everyone was looking at her with a curious expression on their faces "Its nothing like that. My mom's starting her own modelling agency and Izzy's helping her with the whole technical side of it." Mimi said quickly her cheeks flushed however the others all wore an expression what said _righttt._

"So I take it Tai's not coming either." Matt said "I talked to him later night, he said he'd drop by later." Ken replied "Then he'll definitely be here, Tai always keeps his promises." Kari insisted.

Making sure her skates her secure tightly enough she picked up her partner and they headed for the ice with Ken Wormmon, Davis and Veemon, TK and Patamon and Mimi and Palmon following close behind. Matt looked over at Sora who was still sitting one the bench a far off look on her face

"You ok?" he asked "Hmm." She then looked at him "Sorry I was miles away." "I asked if you were feeling alright?" Matt repeated "Sure, why wouldn't I be?" She replied, Matt then looked past her to Renamon who was seated in the branch of a nearby tree, she was glaring at him.

"So you coming?" Matt said turning his focus back to Sora "Yeah, I'll catch up with you in a few." Sora replied "Well if your sure, come on Gabumon." The blond and his partner then headed for the ice.

Sora was deep in though as she watched the others glide across the ice. She hadn't seen or spoken with Tai since the incident with BlackGrowlmon two weeks ago and every time she had called he hadn't answered as he were avoiding her and everyone else as they'd hadn't seen or spoken to him either, however that wasn't the only thing that bothered her.

Two weeks ago vicious murders across the city had been reported however the ones who had been killed were mugger's thug's drug dealers and rapists, there was even a rumour that a woman had reported to the police that the devil himself had appeared and ripped apart the man who had almost raped her. Sighing Sora secured the skates to her feet then placed Biyomon on her shoulders and went to join her friends on the ice.

They say time flies when your having fun and before they knew it the gang had spent an hour gliding gracefully across the ice (with the exception of Matt, who on the ice had all the grace and poise of a brick wall), the gang decided to take a break, except for Sora who wanted to skate for a bit longer, so they headed over to a confection stand that was set up next to the rink that sold various beverages both hot and cold as well as various snack items and had some tables set up around it.

Davis was grumpy today, he'd had a massive fight with his sister that morning and he was still pretty ticked off about it. And it didn't help when someone bumped into his causing him to spill the hot chocolate he'd just bought all down his front, looking up he saw the person who was responsible was none other then TK

"Whoa sorry Davis." The blond replied his tone a mixture of cheerfulness and embarrassment, that was it he finally snapped

"Look where your going you idiot." Davis snapped TK looking back at him "Whoa man calm down." He replied "Don't tell me to calm down Takeru." Davis spat calling TK by his full name, TK hated being referred by his full name "What the hell's your problem Motomiya."

"My problem, my problem is you." Davis spat venomsly "Day in day out all I here is how smart, brave, handsome and overly great you are. I'm the captain of the soccer and leader of the second team, on two occasions I'm the only one who refused to give up when we fought Kimeramon and Daemon whilst you were all cowering. I'm the only one who wasn't affected by MaloMyotismon's head games and yet I'm still looked down upon by nearly everyone. Doesn't matter what I do, I never get any respect."

TK stared at his team-mate any malice he had vanishing as he saw maybe years of frustration being released

"I'm sorry."

Davis's red haze dissipated "What?" "I'm sorry, I never knew you felt that way." TK said Davis looked at his shoes "Yeah me to. I had a massive argument with Jun this morning, but I had no right to take it out on you."

TK smiled and led the brunette back to confections stand.

A few minutes later the pair of them where seated at one of the tables each with a can of coke. "So how long have you known Kari?" TK said "Why ask that?" Davis asked

"Well thinking about it I really don't know much about you before our adventure. Besides I'm curious." The blond replied. Davis regarded him a moment before speaking

"I've known Kari a long time. We met on the first day of elementary school. She was one of the first friends I ever had. When we were kids, Tai used to play soccer with both of us. That's how I'm so good at it. Whenever she would get sick and Tai couldn't be there, I'd always visit and bring her homework or something. I'd even try to get her to laugh, since it's supposed to make you feel better or something. It was always like that." he paused "Then you came along, she started hanging around with you and it was like I wasn't even there. That when I started saying and doing stupid stuff just so she wouldn't forget me." Davis then kicked a nearby rock in frustration. "It didn't seem fair. You'd only known her three years and suddenly you were her whole world. I'd known her longer than that and she just ignored me, as if our friendship didn't mean anything." Davis stared down at his can

"I look at you and I see everything I don't have. You always have people around congratulating you and on the rare occasions you screw up they always tell you its no big deal."

TK laughed "What?" Davis asked "Your gonna laugh when you hear this." TK said "There were times I was jealous of you. Sometimes I feel like I'm being crushed under this image I have to maintain. I wish I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart, knowing what you want and going for it."

The two of them sat in silence a moment

"Why do you think we go for girls we now know we have no chance with?" Davis asked TK laughed "You kidding there the best kind, it part of being a stupid guy."

The two of them raised their cans "Here's to being a stupid guy." Davis said "And long may we continue to be." TK added.

Just then a familiar light appeared signalling the appearance of a digital gate a strange mist emerging from it of which sent many people into a panic and run as structures and pillars made of ice appeared

"Well so much for a relaxing quiet day." TK groaned "Well at least we won't have to worry about crowd control." Davis replied. The two of them grabbed their partners, who were pigging out, and headed back to the ice.

As the group made their way towards the gate a demonic creature emerged from it, one that was not unfamiliar to the original destined

"No, it can't be?" Mimi squealed in fear "Devimon."

The demon laughed however unlike the one they'd faced before this one was white "Do not confuse me with that weakling." It sneered "I am IceDevimon."

"I don't care who you are. You're going down." Davis stated pulling out his D-3 "Ready guy?" "Yeah." They replied

"Don't worry Sora I'll protect you." Biyomon said as she leapt off Sora's back, just then Renamon stepped in front of her "No, with you wing is still broken you're in condition to fight." Renamon said "If you go out in your current condition you'll only injure yourself further." "Why you…" Biyomon snarled just then Sora grabbed her "No Renamon's right and I don't want you to get hurt worse."

Meanwhile across town Tai was working on his 'project', Liberate by Disturbed playing in the background whilst Agumon Guilmon and B.B. were outside playing. Suddenly a shot of pain wracked through his body and his scar glowed, at the same moment he heard Guilmon snarling. Just then the music was interrupted for a special bulletin announcing an incident at the event at located at the park. In one swift movement Tai grabbed his jacket and scanned all the digimon into his D-tector and was out the door. Soon he was leaping rooftop to rooftop, he would first have to make a detour to the apartment to grab his weapons but once he was armed he would unleashed hell's fiery wrath upon those who would hurt his friends

_'Kari Ken Davis Sora, hold on I'm coming.'_

GABUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO…GARURUMON  
PATAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO...ANGEMON  
WORMMON, DIGIVOLVE TO...  
PALMON, DIGIVOLVE TO...  
GATOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO...

"Oh no you don't, Subzero Freezer…" the snow demon used its wings to create a blizzard which only Garurumon Angemon Renamon and Veemon were able to avoid.

"Gatomon," Kari cried as she skated over to her partner "Gatomon, what's wrong? Why didn't you digivolve?" "Can't…too…cold." The feline creature responded.

"Guess it's up to us Angemon." Garurumon growled "Right." The angel replied his fist began glowing "Hand of Fate…"

"Pathetic, Tundra Freeze…" the ice demon fired a beam of icy energy from its eyes freezing Angemon's hand before he could use his attack "How do you like that weakling, now I have robbed you of your only weapon you are all but useless. Avalanche Claw…" IceDevimon smirked as he releases a barrage of icicles from its wings which slammed into Angemon's chest and sent him crashing into one of the ice pillars.

"My turn, Howling Blaster…" Garurumon fired a beam of icy energy which slammed into IceDevimon's chest who didn't seem phased by it "Avalanche Claw…" IceDevimon releases a barrage of icicles from its wings each of which connected with Garurumon but didn't seem to notice it

"What's going on, why didn't that work?" Matt exclaimed "It must be because IceDevimon and Garurumon are both ice type digimon." Ken said.

"Frozen Claw…" IceDevimon use its claws to send Garurumon crashing next to Angemon who then dedigivolved back to Patamon and Gabumon

"Were doing this wrong, lets fight ice with fire." Davis stated "Veemon go for it."

VEEMON, ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO...FLAMDRAMON, THE FIRE OF COURAGE

Flames engulfed Veemon which then exploded revealing a much taller version of the blue dragon type wearing a red chest plate, knee pads gauntlets and greaves decorated with flames, and a helmet with a spike sticking out of it.

"Am I supposed to be impressed? Subzero Freezer…" IceDevimon created another blizzard which engulfed Flamedramon, suddenly an orb of flame burst from it with Flamedramon standing there the flames then wrapped around its hand

"Am I supposed to be impressed? Fire Rocket…" he then launched the flames at IceDevimon causing it a great amount of pain. Renamon appeared and unleashed a flurry of kicks to the demons mid section IceDevimon snarled an tried to swipe at her however Renamon smiled then vanished and Flamedramon appeared slamming his fist into IceDevimon's chest, then both he and Renamon leapt into the air and launched their attacks "Diamond Storm…" "Fire Rocket…" a barrage of fire balls and razors struck the ice demon.

"It appears I have underestimated you." The white creature snarled he then grabbed a nearby icicle and snapped it off "Your moves are some what impressive, but watch this." he then took the tip of the icicle and dragged it across his wrist causing pieces of data to emerge

"My god, he…slit his wrist." Kari gasped. The bits of data then began glow and grew larger taking the form of a white version of a familiar looking reptile type digimon with blue eyes.

"Those are SnowAgumon, cousins of Agumon who have evolved to survive the extreme cold. Watch out for its Frozen Wind and Little Blizzard attacks." Biyomon warned and sure enough the SnowAgumon began spitting out ball of ice at Renamon and Flamedramon dodged

"Flamedramon you handle the SnowAgumon, I'll deal with frosty." Renamon stated then vanished before Flamedramon could protest.

Outside Tai had arrived and found the area filled with police medical teams and TV crews, in the distance he could see a dome made from black energy

_'Oh perfect.'_ He then noticed a guy being treated by a medical team and on the ground were a pair of skates that looked about his size, however that was a moot point unless he would be able to get inside _'There's only one way to do it, guess I have no choice. I just hope I have enough power to do it.'_ he then dashed forward grabbing hold of the skates leaped over the police barrier and was away before anyone could stop him.

Renamon reappeared before IceDevimon "Diamond Storm…" she fired a dozen razors at the demon "Is that all you got, Avalanche Claw…" he fired a barrage of icicles at the yellow vulpine creature who managed to dodge most of them however one found its mark, hitting Renamon in the shoulder

"Why are you here tell me?" she demanded "Wouldn't you like to know fur face." The ice demon sneered "Let's just say I represent a party who is very interested in this world. Enslaving it practically. Frozen Claw…" the ice demon then followed it up by slashing her with his claws bringing her crashing to the ground then fired another Avalanche Claw at her.

"Renamon." Sora cried as she made her way over to the Kitsune's side Biyomon still in her arms "Renamon are you alright?" "No Sora Biyomon…stay back." Renamon gasped "How noble, it's so touching I wanna be sick. Avalanche Claw…" IceDevimon fired another barrage of icicles this time at Sora "Sora Biyomon no." suddenly Renamon began glowing

RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…KYUBIMON

Something grabbed Sora and pulled her out of the way of the icicles before setting her back on the ground, looking up she saw a yellow nine-tailed fox with a white mane and mystical blue flames flaring around her paws and tail tips. A golden coat covered the coiled muscles that had now become even more powerful via dig evolution as all four limbs rested firmly on the ground, each paw lost in a swirling mass of white flames. Nine, impressive tails floated alongside the co-ordinated movement of her body as she took a step forward, each tips ending in a mina fireball of white. A red and white striped collar wound itself around her neck, now swamped in an even bushier mane than before, the ends having bronze bells attached to them and a ying-yang symbol was now engraved on her head as well as on all four legs.

"Don't be scared Sora. I am Kyubimon, Renamon's champion form. You opened your heart to me allowing me to digivolve." She then turned her gaze upon IceDevimon "IceDevimon you tried to harm Sora and those she cares about, that in unforgivable. Foxtail Inferno…" Nine blue fireballs erupted out of her tails, aiming themselves towards Icedevimon which exploded on contact.

"Dragon Wheel…" The fox ground her teeth together in frustration before launching herself into the air and somersaulting, her body becoming a living mass of blue energy. A large dragon spectre formed out of the energy, shot forwards and rammed straight into the demon's chest just then Flamedramon appeared slamming his fist into the demons face knocking him to the ground.

Then a sound from overhead caught everyone's attention and looked up to see a beam of crimson energy punch a hole through the ceiling which obliterated a group of SnowAgumon, seconds later a figure dropped through just before the hole closed landing atop one of the pillars

"Not interrupting am I?" he said "Tai." Kari cried gleefully "Another one!" IceDevimon gritted his teeth "And who are you?" Tai asked then check his digivise

_IceDevimon Fallen Angel Digimon. He is sadistic, delighting in the pain he deals on others. Attacks: Frozen Claw Avalanche Claw Tundra Freeze & Subzero Freezer_

"Oh great another psycho." "Tundra Freeze…" IceDevimon fired a freezing beam at Tai who jumped out of the way then skated down the side of the pillar, then he kicked off of it and twisted in mid air before landing on his feet, he then released Agumon and Guilmon from his D-Tector

"Pepper Breath…" "Pyro Sphere…" both attacks slammed into IceDevimons chest and as they were both fire types it caused the demon quite a bit pain. "Avalanche Claw…" the demon roared firing icicles at them which they dodged.

Tai charged towards the ice demon who fired more icicles at him, never losing momentum and with only the slightest change in direction he skated up the side of an ice wall to dodge these then kicked off it twisting in midair sailing over the daggers of ice. The moment he touched down he unsheathed his sword and attacked IceDevimon head on with an upwards slash that sent him skywards then used Helm Breaker, a powerful downwards slash before using Prop Shredder where he span the sword vertically to slash any enemies in front, to hammer away at the wound making it deeper and deeper.

"Arr, enough of this." IceDevimon knocked Tai's sword out of his hand embedding itself in the ice "Tundra Freeze…" IceDevimon then its freezing beam to coat the blade in ice before Tai could try to retrieve it "Frozen Claw…" the demons claws racked across his chest with enough force to knock him off his feet and slam into an ice pillar causing it to shatter. "It's too bad you have die kid, you were the only one here who is worthy of my power. Avalanche Claw…" the demon sneered before firing more icicles at the Tai

"Fox Tail Inferno…" nine fire balls appeared destroying the icicles then a large yellow nine tailed fox like creature appeared in front of him "Tai are you alright?" it asked

"Huh." Tai groaned, he looked into its eyes and saw a familiar warm and fierce spirit "Renamon!" "Your half right, I'm Kyubimon now. Sora opened her heart to me and allowed me to digivolve." Tai checked his digivise

_Kyubimon, a Mythic Animal Digimon. The champion form of Renamon. Said to be wise and strong it is rumoured __intelligent to possessing _magical_ abilities. Its attacks are __Fox Tail and Inferno Dragon Wheel. _

Just then the pair noticed that amongst the ruins of the destroyed pillar was a pedestal with a pair of black metal gauntlets shaped like dragon heads surrounded by flames. On the base was written a message _I am Ifrit. The fool who awakens shall pay dearly with the fires of Hell._

The gauntlets then rose from the pedestal then began zipping around at like a pair of comets smashing structure and deleting the SnowAgumon before then slamming into Tai appearing on his hands. Tai began groaning in pain as he felt himself levitating off the ground a presence clawing at his mind _'No! I am in control, not you.'_ His survival instincts kicked in and he descended to the ground. He could hear his other side screaming at him, it hungered for battle. And this time he would not deny it.

Suddenly Tai vanished then reappeared before IceDevimon, he jumped into the air while doing so flames appeared around him, he then delivered a kick to the demons face however he was far from done.

"I call that my Rolling Blaze and if you like that you'll love this. Magma Drive..." Tai unleashed a powerful uppercut that sent the demon into the air. Quick as a flash Tai whipped out his gun and began juggle the demon in midair using bullets imbued with fiery energy "Any now just to finish things off here's something I like to call my 13 Kick." Tai unleashed barraged of flaming roundhouse kicks which knock the demon to the ground.

"Hey who said you get to have all the fun." Tai looked over his shoulder and saw Agumon Guilmon Kyubimon and Flamedramon heading towards him "Be my guest." "Pepper Breath…" "Pyro Sphere…" "Dragon Wheel…" "Fire Rocket…" Tai raised and pulled back his fist the flames around it growing more intense and unleashed a powerful punch as the attacks from the four digimon connected with IceDevimon's gut.

Gasping the demon got to his feet "Is that all you've got?" "You don't know when to quit." Tai said his digivise glowing "Go Guilmon."

GUILMON, DIGIVOLVE TO…GROWLMON

Growlmon appeared with a triumphant roar. "Fools, do you really think you can defeat me in my own domain?" IceDevimon demanded as large spikes of ice jutted out of the ground as well as creating several dozen more SnowAgumon "Tai Growlmon and I will take care of IceDevimon, you Agumon and Flamedramon cover us." Kyubimon said Tai nodded the flames around his hands burned more intensely, she then dashed towards IceDevimon with Growlmon behind her whilst Tai and the two digimon launched fireballs at whatever got in their way

"Pitiful wretches." The demon sneered before a large wall of ice sprung up from the ground Tai took out his D-Tector "Data upload…" a cloud of data appeared and the two titans absorbed it

"Twin Dragon Slash…" "Hyper Dragon Wheel…" the two supercharged attacks attack's shattered the wall like glass, suddenly dozens of razor sharp shards of ice flew at them followed by gale force icy wind that blew them off their feet and slamming into several pillars.

Just then a large stack burst from the ice in front of where Sora Mimi and their digimon were standing, however unlike the others this one wasn't stable and broke completely in two falling towards the two girls. Then seconds before it crushed them Tai appeared before them and grabbed them before leaping out of the way

"It's ok, I got you." he whispered to them. A light blush appeared on Sora's cheeks at once being held by Tai but what amazed her was that fire from Tai's gauntlet didn't burn. She looked at him, for a moment she thought she saw him smell Mimi's hair. Just then a dozen SnowAgumon charged towards them, releasing the two girls Tai pulled out his guns and used Two Time to shoot multiple enemies at once till all of them were reduced to data.

Meanwhile Flamedramon and Agumon were finishing off all the other SnowAgumon "Hey Agumon, think you can handle these things by yourself?" the armoured warrior asked "I'm going after frosty." He then charged towards the demon "Looks like it's just you and me." "Is that supposed to scare me?" IceDevimon sneered.

The two of them battled one another and Flamedramon who had the type advantage had the upper hand when suddenly IceDevimon's claw attack connected with him in midair which sent him crashing to the ground, the demon then followed up by firing icicles at Flamedramon cracking his armor as well as destroying one of his gantlets.

Shakily Flamedramon got to his feet and noticed Tai's was about ten meters away, he dashed towards it narrowingly escaping IceDevimon's freezing beam then he launched a fireball to melt the ice around it then pulled it out of the ground "Tai here catch." Flamedramon yelled throwing it to the brown haired slayer, suddenly IceDevimon grabbed him by the head "You really thought you could defeat me, now the other can watch as I crush you and upload your data giving me even more power."

"Dynamite Kick..." Agumon suddenly appeared, leapt into the air and rapidly kicked IceDevimon in the gut causing him to drop Flamedramon "Baby Burner..." Agumon flames spewed forth from his mouth like a flamethrower at the demon who just sneered "Did you honestly think that would harm me. Frozen Claw…" the demons claws sent Agumon crashing painfully to the ground as the demon laughed like a maniac.

Suddenly the ice beneath TK's feet shattered revealing a seemingly bottomless chasm below. TK fell with Patamon clutching tightly to his leg when suddenly someone grabbed his hand, looking up TK saw Davis "I got you." "Don't let go, for the love of god don't let go." TK cried. Davis tried to pull TK up however his skates couldn't get any grip on the ice then the ground beneath him also gave way and they both began to fall when Tai grabbed Davis's wrist at the last second and also drove his sword into the ice as leverage.

Just then his digivise as well TK and Davis's D-3's began glowing and once again Davis and TK found themselves in the wastelands of Tai's memories.

A noise caught their attention and they saw Tai as well as another TK who was dressed in black. The two of them then ducked inside the remains of a ruined building _"Ok well stop here for a few minutes before heading off again, if we keep this up we'll reach HQ by nightfall."_ Tai said as he peered outside _"Yeah, whatever."_ TK replied as he sat down,

_"Tai, are you anyone will trust me after the things I did?"_ he asked after a long period of silence _"Doesn't matter what I think."_ Tai replied

_"That's bull man. I'm partly responsible for turning both worlds in to hospitable wastelands. I helped turn you into a monster, I bet you'd love to crush my head with your bare hand."_ He let out a sarcastic laugh _"I wouldn't blame you. After Ken beat us I lost hope and gave into all my weaknesses. I did so many terrible things. I don't deserve forgiveness, the least I can hope for is that helping you will begin to make up for some of the things I've done."_

Tai placed a hand on his shoulder _"But you came back for the dark. If you could then maybe the others…" "No. I'm afraid it's too late for them, their too far gone. Especially Matt."_

Silence reigned for some time _"Come on, we better get moving."_ Tai motioned for them to leave when a beam of red energy burst through the wall and slammed into him. Getting up Tai saw the one responsible

_"Ishdia."_ He snarled, just as he drew his sword a barrier of red energy and several tall creatures wielding scythes and wearing white robes appeared _'Oh prefect.'_

The two brothers stared at each other _"You disappoint me Takeru__, you swore an oath of loyalty to the emperor and in return he gave you power. And you choose to throw it all away so you can play with trash like Yagami."_ He said as he removed his mask _"But it's not too late. Return with me and we'll make everything right again."_

_"No Matt your wrong."_ TK replied _"Don't you see, we've become everything we stood against. When Ken beat us I lost my hope and Kari lost her light Izzy and Sora were poisoned with evil. But not you, you didn't need any persuasion, you willingly sold out to Ken. You traded everything that was important for your own selfish gain."_

He drew is sword and pointed it at Matt _"So you've made your choice."_ He then drew his katana and the two engaged each other in battle.

Both of them were skilled but Matt was the better swordsman and kept his brother on the defensive, summoning up everything he had TK unleashed a vertical slash at Matt who caught the blade between the palms of his hands _"__Zowie, that was close."_

Using his brother's confusion he pulled he sword from out of his hands and tossed it away before driving a dagger into TK's throat. TK fell to the ground as blood poured from his wound whilst Matt stood over him an almost orgasmic look as he ran a blood soaked hand across his face.

_"DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT."_ A shattering noise was heard and turning his head Matt saw Tai charging towards him sword in hand Matt quickly raised his own to block Tai's blows however he couldn't contend with Tai's violent attack and was forced backwards the brunette then unleashed a mighty kick to his midsection and another to his face that sent him crashing to the ground whilst Tai stood over him preparing to end it

_"And now you die."_ Just then shadowy portal opened up behind Matt _"Not this time."_ He then disappeared _"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN ISHDIA."_ Tai yelled hearing a gasp he quickly ran over to TK's side

_"Hold on. I'll get you to HQ."_ _"No…it's too late."_ TK gasped blood pouring from his mouth as he spoke _"Tai, could you forgive me for all I've done."_ Tai smiled taking hold of his hand _"Do you need to ask."_ Just then a yellow aura appeared around the dying blond and the symbol for Hope appeared, the aura wound its way up his arm to his digivice.

TK looked into Tai's eyes _"Arigato…Taichi."_ His breath became short and his hand went limp in Tai's grip.

Tai let go and took hold of his sword that was lying near by and placed it on his chest _"Arigato Takeru."_

Light then engulfed everything and when it died away the two boys found themselves in a large courtyard surrounded by metal walls, four figures entered throw a large archway and they recognized as Tai Guilmon Renamon as well as another Davis being pursued by a pack of Lupismon.

Davis ran over to the door Tai and the digimon tried to hold the wolf like creatures off, opening a panel he began fiddling with the wires _"Davis get that door open we won't be able to hold them off forever."_ Tai yelled as he cut down another Lupismon with his sword _"Hold on almost got it…"_ Davis replied he then grabbed hold of severed two wires _'Here goes nothing.'_

He then put the two ends together and the door slid open _"Alright I got the door open." "Ok. Renamon you and Guilmon go first."_ Tai told the two digimon who ran inside Tai then ran over to Davis's side _"Ok you next." _

_"Afraid not, this is as far as I go."_ Davis replied Tai looked at him confusion on his face _"I burnt out the motor trying to get the door open and what I'm doing now is the only thing that's keeping it open the moment I let go it'll close and I won't be able to open it again. Besides we both know you're the only one who can beat Ken. Just do one thing for me, free Kari."_

A golden aura appeared around him and the symbol for hope appeared, clutching the wires in one hand Davis placed the other over Tai's digivise which absorbed it. The moment it disappeared Davis let go of the wires and the doors began to close, at the same moment he pushed Tai through it _"Davis no."_ the door slammed shut.

Hearing a snarl behind him Davis saw a dozen Lupismon charging towards him, calmly Davis pulled a metal tube from his belt which extended into a bo-staff and beckoned to the creatures with the 'come here' sign as the light drowned everything out once more.

When it vanished TK and Davis found themselves right back where they started. Suddenly Kari and Sora grabbed Tai's arm which was the followed by Mimi Ken and Matt, as well Biyomon Palmon and the other digimon who grabbed his legs, together they managed to pull Davis TK and Patamon up.

"So you managed to save your worthless companions. It matters not as you can't beat me." IceDevimon sneered

"Never." TK snarled "You think just cos you've stacked the deck in your favour that you can beat us, your as much of a coward as your counterpart IceDevimon."

"Yeah you trap us here in this crummy dimension then use cheep tricks to weaken us but guess what you frozen freak, we'll never surrender to the likes of you." Davis stated. Just then both boys D-3s began glowing and a golden aura appeared around Tai's digivise.

At that same moment Agumon began emitting the same golden aura and the symbol for Miracles appeared above him that morphed into Magnamon. Magnamon dissolving into a shower of golden orbs which banded together and engulfed Agumon

AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE MIRACLE MODE...BURNINGGREYMON

The lizards body erupted into flames as he receives a more dragon-like appearance. A burning red body with golden Rudori Tarpana cannons on his arms. His tail grew longer and orange feathered wings sprout from his back and a white mask covered his bird like face. Tai sheathed his sword and checked his digivise

_BurningGreymon. A Vaccine Type Demon Dragon Digimon. Agumon's champion form using the power of Miracles. Able to withstand molten lava this digimon uses intense heat to destroy his opponents. Attacks include Pyro Barrage Wildfire Tsunami and Inferno Flame. _

"Am I supposed to be scared, Avalanche Claw…" IceDevimon releases a barrage of icicles however BurningGreymon didn't even flinch as his Rudori Tarpana cannons shifted to attack mode

"Pyro Barrage…" flame bullets spewed forth from the cannons destroying all the icicles

"Inferno Flame…" BurningGreymon then set himself alight and took to the air before tackling into IceDevimon, the dragon then grabbed the demon by the head and threw him into an ice pillar a groaning was heard as Growlmon Kyubimon and Flamedramon got to their feet as Tai appeared before IceDevimon the flames around him burning intensely and unleashed another barrage or kicks and punches until the pillar broke.

"Your…your not human. What are you?" IceDevimon asked gasping in pain "Someone from the dark." Tai replied "Time to return to hell you frozen freak…INFERNO?" Tai punched the ground and from it emerged a wall of flame

"Pyro Blaster…" "Dragon Wheel…" "Fire Rocket…" "Wild Fire Tsunami…" a fiery aura appeared around BurningGreymon and fired it as a wave of energy, the different energies slammed into his chest shattering him to shards of data which Tai absorbed. Their surroundings disappeared and the group found themselves back at the ice rink as if nothing had happened.

In a darkened room four pairs of red eyes observed the events that just happened on a large orb

"So he beat IceDevimon." One said in a low hiss "Like BlackGrowlmon before him." Another added

"Did you really expect anything less from those weaklings." A third said letting out a laugh

"Yes he's prefect. Mmm yes he's so yummy." A fourth said, a female voice this time "Try to remember he's the enemy." The third replied.

Two figures stood off some distance off from the group

"He has overcome another." One said

"Patience vampire, we will strike soon." The other replied

"Finally. I am tired of sitting here in the dark watching that blasted sphere. We who used to strike terror into the heart of humans across the planet have been reduced to this." The first said "If you're not careful others may start to question your leadership."

"Is that a threat?" the second growled a red sword blade then appeared

"I'd hold your tongue or you will find challenging me the last mistake you'll ever make."

"Crimson Lightning…" a whip of red energy appeared from the first figures hand however the other didn't even flinch as he deflected it with his blade, another blade shot out "Lunar Plasma…." The figure raised and lowers the blades forming a red moon and then rushes at the other causing him to fall to the ground. "You'd best learn not to question me again or you you'll find you won't be needing to."

The swordsman walked away whilst his opponent lay there on the ground

_'Just you wait, my time will come.'_

* * *

AN Fiiiinaly chapter 5 is complete, sorry it took so long hope it was worth it. Anyways thanks to djb21212-Steeldramon21, the scene between TK & Davis was based on a piece of one of his stories called Miracle's Shining Light Director's Cut, check it out cos its a really good fic. And what was with Tai and Mimi? Keep reading to find out. Next chapter everyting kicks off, I got so much planned I don't know how I'm going to fit it all in. I'm currently working on the next chapter of _Heart of the Warrior_ as well as my Eva/Soul Calibur fic but I'll get right on the next chapter as soon as those are done, I also hope your liking my digimon/FFVII fic _Dirge of Cerberus_. Till next time later y'all. 


	7. Enter the Nightmare Soldiers

AN  
"Blah" Normal speech  
_'Blah'-_ Thoughts  
-Blah- Phone radio TV ect  
BLAH- Digivolving  
_"Blah"_- Memories Dreams  
Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Bandai & Toei animation. The Devil May Cry seires is ownd by Capcom and the songs mentioned are owned by Linkin Park who is a part of Warner Bros' music label. I don't own anything, life sucks.  
_

* * *

_

_Digimon  
_Darkest Knight

Chapter 6: Enter the Nightmare Soldiers

The highest mountain top of the digital world served as the meeting point for the digimon sovereigns, the guardians of the four gates of the digital world.

"Fellow guardians we are faced with a very real danger." Azulongmon said "One of the destined is growing in power and if left unchecked he could become a very real threat to us, he claims to be on the side of light yet walks in shadows."

"Aren't you being just a little paranoid?" Zhuqiaomon asked

"Or are you afraid that there is a being more powerful then bearer of light? That wouldn't look very good for you would it." Baihumon said in a growl like laugh

"I fear that Azulongmon maybe right," Ebonwumon "He is the barer of great darkness." "However I believe he will be necessary to combat the evil that will come." Ebonwumon's other head added "Our best option is to observe him and his actions before deciding what to do."

"Very well but if it appears he posses any sought of threat he must be destroyed." Azulongmon stated

"Fine but I still believe you're getting worked up about nothing." Zhuqiaomon said before the four of them went their separate ways

_'Azulongmon seems pretty antsy about this.'_ Zhuqiaomon thought as he flew south _'Which could mean that the one he's worried about could be the predicted one. If that is true then we may not have much time left.'_

Sora fumed as she made her way down the street, she been waiting outside the cinema for over an hour and still Matt hadn't shown his face nor had he bothered to call. A rumble of thunder was heard which was followed by droplets of water. She decided to take a short cut down an alley not knowing she wasn't alone nor did she notice the dark figure that was overhead.

"Hey babe, looks like you could use some company." Sora looked round and saw a three guys behind her

"No thanks, I'm perfectly fine." She replied

"Hey babe, you think you're too good to party with us?" before she could reply two of them grabbed Sora by the arms and pinned her against the wall as the third guy advanced towards her a predatory grin spread across his lips harbouring no illusion about what they were after as he concealed his intentions with all the subtlety of a dog on heat

"Please I don't have much money on me or anything of any value, I have nothing you could possibly want." Sora pleaded but it didn't make any difference what so ever as the guy traced his finger along her cheek whilst sliding his other hand under her skirt

"Don't worry babe you got all I need right here." he sneered and Sora let out a panicked yelp as one of his fingers brushed against her 'special area' he then followed this up by licking her face which caused her to scream he then back handed her

"Shut your face bitch." he growled he then pulled a butterfly knife out of his back pocket extended the blade and used it to slice Sora's shirt apart revealing her D-cup breasts that were held in place by her red silk bra.

"That's no way to treat a lady." Said a voice that seemed to come from the very shadows themselves, then a tall demonic figure stepped forth from the darkness its four red eyes glowing. A sword blade then shot out of the back of its right hand

"Hey miss, close your eyes." It said to Sora "Eyes as beautiful as yours shouldn't be tainted by what's coming next."

A small blush decorating her cheeks Sora obeyed and closed her eyes, what came next was the sound of steel and violent screams.

"It's alright now Sora." Opening her eyes she found the demon standing before her noticing its sword blade stained with blood before it retracted back into its arm

"Please…don't hurt me." She squeaked in fear and the demon placed a hand on her shoulder

"I don't harm the innocent." he replied as it wrapped his arms around her waist spread his wings and took flight.

The two of them flew threw the night air, the demon using its own body to shelter her from the rain, till they landed on the balcony outside Sora's room. The demon then released her and turned to leave

"Wait," Sora called out which caused him to turn around "I want to thank you for saving me but what do I call you?"

The demon regarded her then said one word before taking off into the night "Azrael."

"Azrael…" Sora opened the French window and entered when something occurred to her _'Wait, how did he know where I lived? How did he know my name?'_

"Tai, Tai wake up." Yuko Yagami yelled as she pounded on the door "Tai, you can't keep avoiding school."

Silence was the only reply she got. She then sighed in frustration "This wouldn't happen if you didn't stay up all night. Fine, do what you like. I have to go to school with Kari today for this careers talk."

No reply came Yuko grunting in frustration Yuko wrenched open the door but to her surprise she found it empty. One would think that he might not have come back at all last night but she had heard him walk in around 2 am that morning and the messed up sheets were a sign that it had been slept in, she then recalled not seeing Gatomon that morning either.

Closing the door Yuko walked over to the front door where Kari was waiting "He's not going to school again, is he?"

"Let's just go." Her mother replied and the pair left.

"Oh my god." Mimi squeaked Sora had informed Mimi and Izzy about her encounter last night

"You sure that you should be coming to school today?" Izzy asked

"I'm sure." Sora replied

"You're saying this winged demon steps forth from the shadows, slays your attackers and carries you off into the night. It's romantic in a creepy gothic Bram Stoker way." Mimi said more to herself the two red haired teen shot an odd look at each other

"I don't know, are you sure what you saw wasn't some kind of digimon?" Izzy asked

"Fine don't believe me." Sora snapped "I know what I saw and I know Azrael is real."

"Hey chill out he didn't mean anything by it." Mimi stepping in between the two "So any sign of Tai yet?" she asked changing the subject as quickly

"No, shame I wanted another look at his digivice." Izzy replied

Sora sighed _'Tai, what's up with you lately. It's been weeks and you still haven't come to school, I hardly see you…'_

"Sora." The sound of her name snapped her out of her thoughts and looking round saw the last person she wanted to see, Matt. "Hey babe." The blond said wrapping his arm around her and leaned in for a kiss but instead she shoved him away and slapped him across the face

"You have some nerve to act like that after what happened last night." She stated

"What are you talking about?" asked Matt confused "I waited outside that movie theatre for over an hour and you never showed, you didn't even have the nerve to call."

"Sora what are you talking about?"

"I'm referring to our date."

"Our…oh man, I'm sorry. I thought that was tonight."

"Izzy you tell this retard what happened, I'm not wasting any more of my time." Sora said before walking off with Mimi in tow

"What happened last night?" Matt asked turning to Izzy who then spent the next ten minutes explaining last nights events

"You can't keep doing this Matt, Sora was lucky that someone came to her aid but it may not happen next time. This keeps up then you two are done."

"I know, it's just the band…"

"Matt give it up, your band is dead in the water."

"All we need is one great song and we'll be back on top."

Izzy shook his head, Matt was still fighting a lost cause, the two of them were so caught up in their conversation they didn't notice the pair of vans that was parked out side the school.

"Hey Mimi Sora."

Looking round they saw Joe walking towards them only he wasn't alone as there was a girl with short brown hair which she had done up in panda ears and brown eyes (for anyone who can't picture it, she looks like the time skip version of Tenten from Naruto, I love her) who appeared to be attached to his arm

"Hey Joe," Mimi said cheerfully whilst Sora nodded at him "I didn't expect to see you here, shouldn't you have a class."

"Actually I'm free until this afternoon so I thought I'd come see you guys." Joe replied

"So who's your friend?" Sora asked

"Hi, I'm Junko." The girl replied "Joe and I are in the same class."

"Wait, are you his girlfriend?" Mimi blurted out which caused Joe to start stammering whilst Sora to slapped her forehead at her friends lack of tact Junko however didn't seem bothered, she raised herself up on her tiptoes wrapped her arms around Joes neck and kissed the blunette on the cheek.

The foursome then found a table and Joe and Junko told Mimi and Sora that they'd met at a party thrown by their teachers last Christmas and held a great deal of respect for one another however they'd only recently that they had begun dating. Sora stared at the pair and smiled she was happy for Joe that he'd found someone that made him happy, she couldn't help but like Junko and she got on very well with Mimi, the pair already making plans to meet up and go shopping.

"Hey Sora, tell Joe and Junko about what happened last night." Mimi said

"What does she mean Sora, did something happen to you last night?" Joe asked sounding worried. Sora spent the next few minutes telling them the events of the previous evening

"My god, you weren't hurt were you?" Junko asked to which Sora shook her head

"You mean to tell me that a creature that has supposedly been on a killing spree for several weeks, came to your aid last night before carrying you off into the night." Joe said

"Isn't it romantic." Mimi said a dreamy look on here face

"I guess, it does sound like something from a gothic romance novel." Junko said.

Sighing Sora looked at her watch "Mimi we better go, we have five minutes to get to homeroom and her royal bitchiness is just looking for an excuse to give me detention."

"Bye Joe, remember Junko the mall this Saturday at noon." Mimi said as she got up

"Wouldn't miss it." the pair then headed towards their respective homerooms.

The assembly was a large room, roughly 25' by 20 allowing enough room for each class from each year where they would stand before the principle and teachers to listen to some concern a teacher had or their schools latest sporting achievement (although they usually only heard about them when they lost).

Sora huffed as she stood there pretending she gave a rat's ass about how someone in the chess clubs was going to be playing in some competition, she was still pissed at Matt about last night and the way he'd acted that morning.

The assembly was just about to come to a close when the double doors at the back of the hall burst open and nearly two dozen men armed with various firearms rushed in two of them had Joe and Junko who immediately threw them to the ground

"Everyone on the ground now." A man carrying an AK 47 assault rifle yelled the principle was about to say something when he drew a nickel plated Dessert Eagle and pulled the trigger and second later there was a large hole where most of the principles face had once been

"As you can see this fires explosive rounds so unless you want to end up like your principle I suggest you cooperate and don't piss us off." He then turned to one of the others gunmen "Go to the security office, I wanna know the moment the cops show up."

The man bowed and exited as the leader walked got up onto the stage reached into the principles jacket and took his cell phone before kicking his body aside and pulled his own phone out of his pocket and began dialling "Hello, is it possible to speak with the chef of police…yes it is quite important…I can assure you I am not kidding around." He then placed his hand over the speaker and turned to one of his subordinates "Alright in 60 seconds detonate them." He then removed his hand from the speaker "In the next few minutes you'll no doubt receive reports of an explosion outside Odaiba Municipal High School. When you do be sure that the chief rings me on 08453020107 so we can chat."

He then hung up dropped the phone on the ground and crushed it under his foot. Seconds later an explosion was heard causing a panic amongst the people inside

"Alright, some of you search all the students and staff and take their cell phones, pagers PDA's and any other electronic crap kids these day use to talk to each other. The rest of you search the rest of this place and make sure we didn't miss anyone, you find anyone bring them here if they resist shoot them."

Nine of them exited the hall whilst the others began demanded that the students and staff hand over their cell phones fortunately Sora and the others were able to conceal their digivises and D-Terminals from them, not that it would help them. Just then the sound of a phone was heard and the leader of the gunmen answered the phone he'd taken off the principle

"Hello…ah so you decided to listen…alright as it seems you're in no mood for small talk I'll skip right to the point. My name is Lucious, and along with dozen heavily armed individuals have taken the population of Odaiba Municipal High School hostage, don't believe me listen to this." he then held the phone out in front of the scared students drew his gun and fired it into the air causing panicked screams

"Anyways I hang up now so you can be on your way. Oh and by the way were monitoring surveillance so don't bother assembling a SWAT team." He then hung up "Well now onto phase 2."

"…and that's basically what I do for a living. If any of you are interested and what further information send an e-mail to the address on the board and we'll supply you with all the information you need, thank you." Yuuko bowed as the room full of kids gave her a round of applause before she walked to the back of the class. Just then a beeping sound was heard

"I'm sorry, I told them not to call unless it was urgent." TK's mother, Natsuko Takaishi, said she then stepped out into the hall. The next speaker was about to begin when Natsuko's voice was heard "WHAT? Are you sure…when did this occur…I see…I'll be there as soon as I can."

The door of the classroom opened and Natsuko appeared in the doorway "Yuko could you step out into the hall, there's something you need to know and it is rather important." Confused Yuko nodded and stepped out closing the door behind her

"Yuko, I just received a call telling me that a bomb has just gone off at the high school." Yuko stared at the woman in front of her "I don't know any details but…" she was cut off when Yuko grabbed her arm

"Please tell me has anyone's been hurt, our children attend that school…" she stopped when she saw the look on Natsuko's face and looking round saw Kari TK Davis and Yolie standing there

"Mom." Kari said

"How much did you hear?" Natsuko asked

"Mom, what's going on, is Matt alright?" TK asked

"I…I don't know, I was only just informed about it." Natsuko answered "I just got a call from the network saying they want me to cover it so I'm heading over there now."

"So what are we waiting for lets go." TK said

"TK you're not coming." His mother stated

"But mom…"

"TK I realize you're worried about your brother and you want to help but there's nothing you can do. If you and your friends go there you'll want to play hero but what's happening was caused by people not those digimon, it's not your place to deal with this." Natsuko said

"Please Ms Takaishi you have to take us with you. I know there's nothing I can do physically to help but if I'm there I can at least offer my spiritual support to all those involve." Kari said

Natsuko sighed "Alright you can come. But no heroics, you leave this one to the police."

The four children nodded in agreement and they quickly made their way to Natsuko's car (which as you can imagine was rather cramped).

On the drive over Davis noticed TK was rather quite and a worried look on his face _'Poor guy but I can't blame him. I know we fight a lot but if Jun were in danger I'd feel the same way.'_ He placed his hand on the blonds shoulder

"Hey TS, don't worry I'm sure Matt's ok. He can sometimes be a jerk and a little self absorbed at times but he's one of the toughest guys I know. He'll pull through and so will all the others."

TK looked at him and a small smile appeared "Thanks Davis."

Tai stood there as the large once three headed hound leapt backwards "You are not a human, are you?" it asked

"Who knows? I'm not even sure myself." Tai replied as he replaced his sword onto his back

"Regardless, you have proved your strength. I acknowledge your ability. Take my soul and go forth. You have my blessing."

The creature's body began glowing and became an orb of light that floated over to Tai and transformed into a triple headed nunchuck bound.

"Too easy!" Tai muttered to himself as he attached his new toy to his belt the ice that surrounded him disappearing. He turned to look at the group of digimon who were gathered nearby "Well that was fun."

"Eh, not bad I suppose." Gatomon replied "I could have helped out but I decided to take a step back and let you handle it."

"Oh really, well aren't I the lucky one." Tai replied.

He'd woken up that morning with the plan of teaching B.B. how to fly, just as they were leaving they found Gatomon about to raid the fridge (although how was a mystery, given she was only 3' tall and had no thumbs), after telling her where they were going she had decided to tag along.

They then headed to the park, stopping to grab something from the local bakery, they sent a good few hours trying various methods to get the small avian to fly (short of climbing a very tall tree and throwing her off) and made some progress, B.B. could now hover 5' from the ground for 30 seconds.

It was then everything around them the temperature around them dropped and ice suddenly covered everything as well as four large pillars sprouted up from the ground and in a flash of light a large three headed dog covered in ice appeared chained to them. The battle had been trying as the ice that covered its body had acted as a pretty good shield meaning Tai had had to break through it in order to do any real damage. It was nearly noon now so they decided to take a break and get some lunch.

The five of them left the park and walked towards a parking lot where they found Sleipnir,a black motorcycle named after the Norse god Odin's eight-legged steed, but it was like no other on this planet (I'm can't describe it, basically it's Cloud's Fenrir motorcycle from Advent Children) it was the same model Tai had ridden when he was brainwashed by Ken, he didn't know how it had got here.

Tai climbed onto the machine then took out his D-Tector and called back Agumon and Guilmon before inserting the devise into the a slot in the bike, pressing a button on one of the handlebars two compartments opened up revealing several compartment which Tai inserted his sword into one and once B.B. and Gatomon were holding onto him tightly enough he placed his new custom goggles (they look like the ones Ichigo wears in the opening titles of BLEACH) over his eyes and fired up the engine performed a 180◦ turn and raced out of the park and onto the streets.

After a few minutes of riding around Tai came across a street vendor selling hotdogs ice cream and soda, knowing it was better then nothing and there it was parked outside a convenience store Tai stopped the bike and bought some milk from the store as well as four hotdogs from the vendor. Soon the five of them were reclining on a bench next to the vendors cart Tai Agumon Gatomon and Guilmon were busy eating whilst B.B. was happily sucking away on her bottle, The radio on the vendors cart had just finished playing Bleed it Out by Linkin Park (AN: awsome track) when it was cut off

-We interrupt this to bring you a special bulletin. Earlier it was reported that an explosion occurred outside Odaiba Municipal High School. Police have just informed us that the situation has escalated, revealing several armed men responsible for the explosion have broken into the school and are holding teachers and students hostage. It is unknown who they are or what they are after as of yet no demands have been made…-

The radio was suddenly drowned out by the sound of Tai's motorcycle racing away manoeuvring his way through the others vehicles on the road at almost breakneck speed never once slowing down. Racing along something red caught his eyes he slowed down and pulling over he saw a woman with red hair "Ms Takenouchi?"

The woman stopped and saw him "Tai?" she ran over to him "Tai…I just heard…an explosion…at the high school…Sora...she might be…" she gasped her voice shaking

"I know." He replied "Where's Renamon and Biyomon?"

"They…they went on ahead." Toshiko said

"I'm heading there now. Climb on, I can get you there a lot faster." Tai told her, adjusting her skirt the elder woman shakily climbed on instantly wrapping her arms around his waist "Hold on." He revved the engine a few times then set off again.

They arrived at the school in a matter on minutes, the police had closed the street no doubt so they could get emergency vehicles to the scene with a large crowd either side of the street. And to be honest he didn't care.

The police officers quickly got out of his way before they were flattened allowing him to sail past before skidding to a halt outside the gate the compartments opened up again and he removed his sword and placed it on his back Renamon and Biyomon then appeared next to them.

"Tai." Hearing his name being called he saw Kari running him "Kar!"

Just then Gatomon leapt into her partners arms "Kari, you have to protect me." Gatomon cried "Your brother drives like a maniac."

Tai gave the white feline a glare as he pulled the goggles around his neck it was then he noticed both his mother Matt and TK's mother ands Joes father as well as Gabumon Patamon Veemon Hawkmon and Gomamon

"Tai," his mother rushed past her daughter and pulled him into a bone crushing embrace "For once I'm glad you decided to skip school."

Tai managed to wriggle his way out of his mothers grip and get off his bike taking a moment to help Toshiko off. "What going on?" he demanded

"We, we don't know. As far as we know whoever's inside hasn't made contact in hours." Natsuko explained as she walked towards him "However I'm afraid the person in charge of this won't tell us anything."

Tai looked around and saw a police officer with grey hair and a moustache who was giving orders to a group of younger officers he then looked over at Joe's father "Why's he here, I though Joe went to another school?"

"He does but he said he was free till this afternoon so he told me he was going visit his friends here. When I heard about this I immediately called his school but they told me he never arrived and I tried to call him but he's not picking up."

Tai shook his head then focused on the person he assumed was in charge "So what have you been able to find out, is there any way we can get in there?" the man was saying

"It's not good sir. The whole building is wired by security cameras located in just about every room in the building." The officer reported "There is however one blind spot but I'm afraid it's not an option."

"Any why not?"

"The only place not wired for security is the clock tower sir. There's no way we'd be able to get a chopper close enough to it." the chief began cursing his luck however the information just given had not fallen upon deaf ears

"Tai do you think everyone inside will be alright?" Kari asked however she received no reply looking around she saw Tai was gone and so had Renamon Sora's Biyomon Veemon and Gatomon, finding BB who was holding onto her leg.

The door leading to the roof of a large building opposite the school opened and Tai stepped out onto it and walked over to the ledge. He knew this was a long shot, he didn't even know if he'd make it, however it was the only shot he had.

"I take it this is your big plan." Looking round he saw Renamon Biyomon Veemon and Gatomon standing there

"I not asking you to come with me Renamon, or any of you for that matter." Tai stated

"Are you even a hundred percent sure you can make it?" Veemon asked

"Nope." Tai replied

"You can't expect to do this on your own, going by yourself would be suicide." Gatomon stated

"Yeah well I'm not like other people." Tai shot back

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Biyomon asked

"It means I don't have to explain nor defend myself to anyone." Tai said turning his attention back on the clock tower "I was created to be the ultimate soldier, remember."

He then turned away from the ledge then walked passed them and kept till he was three yards away from the ledge. He took a deep breath took another three steps backwards then charged forward he stepped off the ledge and for a moment was floating in mid air before he slammed his feet into the side of the building launching himself and sailed over the heads of everyone below hearing cries of a few people down below however he paid them no mind. The wall of the tower grew closer and closer although he was no where near the small window at the top, but he wasn't worried as he wasn't aiming for it. What he was aiming for was the hands of the clock that at the moment pointed to 12:10, he grabbed hold of the minute hand planted his feet against the wall and launched himself upwards through the window and handed gracefully in the clock tower.

He took his D-Tector and released Agumon and Guilmon just as Renamon appeared beside him carrying Veemon Gatomon and Biyomon

"Show off." She said then without warning she stumbled Tai caught her and she began breathing heavily

"What's wrong with her?" Biyomon asked

"She just a little drained, the more people she has to transport the more energy she uses up." Tai explained he then placed her on the floor with her back against the wall "Don't worry, she should be fine in a few minutes."

Just then the sound of No More Sorrow by Linkin Park was heard (AN: Another awsome track) Tai reached into his jacket and answered his phone "Yeah."

–Tai, where are you?-

"Kari?"

–Yeah it's me, are you safe?-

"For the moment, I'm in the bell tower. I'm gonna need your assistance On this, is it safe to talk freely?"

–I think so?-

"Can you find out where main security facility for this place is?"

–I'll try.- she then hung up there was then ten minutes of silence before his phone went off again however it wasn't his sister on the other end of the line

"Who is this?" Tai demanded

–Look kid, I don't know how you got in but you better quit whatever game your playing at and leave this to the professionals.-

"I don't play games, especially when peoples lives are on the line." Tai retorted "If you want to make yourselves useful find out where main security facility for this place is, cos the way things currently so go barging you'll end up killing a bunch of innocent people in the process as well as these Al Qaeda wannabies. I'm your best choice if you don't want tomorrow's headlines to be: high school massacre due to police incompetence."

There was silence –Top floor, its located in the north east corner next to the elevator.-

Tai hung up and put his phone away "Ok I'm moving out. I'm giving all of you a chance to back out now and I suggest you take it cos this is the only one you'll get." None of them took it. The seven made their way down the stairs of the clock tower Renamon being supported by Guilmon, upon reaching the bottom they found the door locked Tai kicked it off its hinges as he was in no mood to be subtle, they began hurrying along the corridors. They were just about to round a corner when the sound of voices caught their attention, motioning for them to get against the wall Tai drew his guns and listened closely to their conversation hoping for anything he could use to get everyone out safely

"Tai, you aren't seriously going to use that?" Agumon asked

"You really think these people won't hesitate to kill us." Tai replied "This is kill or be killed, there's no time for the moral high ground. Besides these guys gave up their right to be treated humanly when they decided to hold a room full of high school kid's hostage."

He then moved from his spot and saw two men both with automatic weapons "Hey you."

One of them shouted as he opened fire at Tai who instantly vanished and reappeared if front of them in midair (Air Trick), he then slammed a foot into the faces of both men a red flash appeared which Tai seemed to kick off of causing him to zip through the air several feet before landing on the ground (Dash) both men then fired on his however Tai was able to deflect the bullets using Prop Shredder.

Tai then threw his sword at one of the gunmen plunging it deep into him with enough force to knock him off his feet and pin him to the opposite wall (Sword Pierce). Tai then used Air Trick again appearing in front of the other gunman and knocked him to the ground using a combo punch and kicks. Tai then pulled out his guns and began shooting the guy mercilessly which was followed unleashing a devastating kick that sent the guy in the air (Wild Stomp), at the same time Tai held out his hand and his sword dislodged itself from its victim and flew into Tai's hand.

It then began glowing with red energy which was then unleashed in the form of a brutal lunge forward skewing the man, who all this time had been suspended in mid-air, (Drive) who then went crashing to the ground in pool of blood.

Hearing a gasp Tai saw Agumon Biyomon Gatomon and Veemon staring at him in disbelief whilst Guilmon and Renamon looked indifferent "Tai…how…" Agumon chocked out

"Let's get something straight, I'm no hero." Tai replied as he sheathed his sword on to his back "Let's go, the more time we waste means a higher chance that Sora and the others won't survive the day."

Nothing was said after that but on the plus they didn't run into anyone else and soon they were in the elevator headed for the top floor, one they were there it didn't take them long to find the security centre. Inside they saw a man sitting in front of the security monitors and judging by the shotgun he had on the desk he was one of the terrorists

"Renamon, think you can get his attention?" Tai asked

"What do you mean think." Renamon said with a huff before disappearing a smirk appearing on Tai's face as he heard a cry from inside the room as well as Renamon's voice "Hey there big boy."

The man then came flying through the door who was then grabbed by Tai and thrown against the opposite wall. Renamon threw Tai the shotgun e them long to find the main security facility who then unleashed multiple stabs similar to his Stinger move (Gun Stinger), with the gun placed firmly in the man's guts Tai pulled the trigger creating a blood pattern on the wall then searched the corpse for more shotgun ammo.

Emerging from the control room Renamon noticed Agumon Biyomon and Veemon looked pale whilst Gatomon looked slightly green "I suggest you get used to it, there's going to be a lot more blood before the day is through."

Strapping the shotgun to his back Tai walked past Renamon and looked at the monitors taking note of the number of patrols that were spread out through out the school as well as the assembly hall, from what he could see there was only six other people on patrol which were all concentrated on the ground floor near the assembly hall however in the hall itself there was at least twenty armed people. With that done he set about killing all the security cameras

"Ok everyone's being held in the assembly hall and there's six people on patrol around that area, we hit them first then we deal with the hostages." He told them as he led them back to the elevator. Between the seven of them they dealt with the patrols very quickly and made their way towards the hall.

Inside the air was thick with fear and anticipation, when would the police get in contact? When were they going to be released? Were they going to die? Sora sat on the floor her back against the wall amongst a group of students who all looked terrified she couldn't blame them, here she was a digidestined who'd seen god knows how many battles and she was also scared. Then again she'd never actually been the one fighting, it was Biyomon and the other digimon who did all the fighting whilst she and the others stood on the sidelines watching.

"Hey Sora." She heard her name being hissed looking to her right she saw Matt who was inching his way over to her side "Look I'm sorry about last night, guess things have been pretty hectic lately what with Tai and all the digimon showing up."

"Yeah, guess they have." She replied refusing to look at him

"Look Sor, if we get through this maybe…maybe we should take some time to cool off." Matt said

"Are we breaking up?" Sora demanded

"No, its just…I think we should take a step back and…review our relationship. Then afterwards we could start afresh. Like a do over." Matt suggested

_'What's he suggesting, does he really believe that our relationship isn't strong enough to survive?'_ She turned and glared at him whilst he stared at the floor

"It's just I'm leaving after next summer and I want to know that our relationship can survive us being apart and if it can't I'd at least settle for being able to look back on our remaining time together and not feel bad about what could have been."

Sora couldn't believe what she was hearing, she wanted to believe him that they could start over and things could be like they were in the beginning…"Matt. I'm sorry."

"What about this morning you don't have to, it was my fault."

"Not about that, well yes I do actually, I…"

The doors at the back of the hall swung open and in walked a figure dressed head to foot in black with a large sword strapped to its back, he then pushed some hair out of his eyes several gunmen then opened fire.

Smirking Tai grabbed Cerberus off his belt and began spinning it both around in front and then around himself so fast the weapon was almost a blur then suddenly a large ball of ice appeared around Tai then when they ceased the ice ball shattered revealing Tai to be unharmed (Ice Age) Tai then used Air Trick to escape and reappeared in front of Lucious delivering a punch to the gut,

"Hey, get away from the boss freak or I'll fill ya ass full of lead." One of the gunmen yelled this however never happened as a yellow fox appeared before him and kicked him in the face breaking his nose, a growl was heard and Guilmon rushed into the hall his eyes viral, he charged forward and rammed into one of the men

"Why you…" one of them prepared to open fire "Rock Breaker…" flames appeared around one of Guilmons's hands then slashed at his opponent slicing his gum to ribbons the guy stood their in disbelief but wasn't given anytime to reflect on it

"Pepper Breath…" "Spiral Twister…" a small fire ball surrounded by a tornado of green flames slammed into the man sending him crashing to the ground, something white then rushed passed them and ran straight at Lucious

"Lightning Paw…" Gatomon sliced her claws across the mans face

"Agh, my face." Lucious snarled as blood oozed from his face "You mangy flea bag." He then kicked Gatomon sending her crashing to the ground

"Gatomon." Agumon cried as he watched Gatomon cough up some blood "You bastard."

Lucious grinned as he pulled out his gun "They say cats have nine lives, let's find out if its true." Just then something blue and white rushed past and slammed into his gut

"Vee-Headbutt…" Veemon then leapt into the air "Vee Kick…" he then kicked the man so hard it sent him flying several feet before crashing to the ground if there had been a wall behind him he would have no doubt gone through it

"You alright?" the blue dragon asked

"Yeah, I could have handled that but thanks for the assist." Gatomon replied getting to her feet "I guess I gonna have to treat you to some wong tung noodles later."

"Wow Gatomon and noodles, can this day get any better." Veemon cheered.

Tai meanwhile was still dishing out the hurt with Cerberus. Striking the ground he created a wave of ice impaling one of the gunmen on a large icicle (Crystal), by now there were only ten of them left. A bullet then came past him ear looking over his shoulder he saw a woman with short black hair bi coloured eyes and a small scar running across her nose holding both a pistol as well as an Uzi, turning to face her he put Cerberus away and drew his own guns

"Well that was quick." He said a mocking smile on his face she then fired at him with both weapons and he leaned out of the way of each shot. He then tapping his guns against hers knocking their aim at the ground

"Y'know we don' have to do this. How about you drop the weapons we get out of here catch a movie maybe some dinner." He said

"Ooh tempting but I think I'd rather just shoot you." She replied then placed his arm around hers when she tried to aim at him again and raised the aim towards the ceiling unleashing a hailstorm of bullets taking out some of the lights before then back down at the ground

"Ooh, I love a fast woman." He said in a cocky manner

"Shut up!" she spat back.

Pulling her arm out of his grip she fired at him shooting him in the head and for the digidestind time seemed to slow as they watched him fall to the ground whilst the woman stood there smirking. The whole thing was cut short when Tai rolled over and got up

"Ow." He said rubbing his forehead as he turned and faced the woman "What the hell was that for? Here I am trying to help you and you show your thanks by shooting me, you have any clue how much that stings?"

The woman was so in shock she didn't react when he delivered a slammed his foot into her gut and followed by shooting her in the shoulder "I'm beginning to think I've got rotten luck with women."

He looked at Agumon "Agumon, you Guilmon and the others get the rest of these people out of here. I can the rest of these clowns."

"You sure?" Gatomon asked

"I'm sure now get moving." Tai ordered Renamon appeared at Tai's side "I can't find Sora."

"Then she must of got out already. Help the others and make sure Guilmon behaves himself, we don't need him losing it and killing the people were trying to save."

His digimon companions began rounding up the remaining students and staff that remained in the hall (the others having escaped after Tai and the digimon made their entrance) and ushering them to exit leaving Tai and the remaining terrorists

"You got shot in the head and got back up again. What the hell are you?" Lucious demanded

"Worse then all your nightmares put together." Tai replied red lightning coursed round his body which created a mighty pulse of light as Tai let out an inhuman roar and when it died standing there was a large demonic creature with large wings and four blazing red eyes sword blades shot out of the back of its hands.

The gunmen stood there rooted to the spot their eyes wide with fear, it was unsure who but one of them opened fire the others following suit the demon however smirked and disappeared then reappeared behind one of them and drove its blade through his chest before using the corpse as a shield from the others bullets.

The following massacre was brutal the remaining terrorists brought down by either blade or red lightning, till only Lucious remained.

"Why are you here? Tell me before I send you to hell." Azrael demanded as he grabbed the man by his throat

"Please…spare me I'll tell you. We were hired, some guy paid us to hit this place…he never told us why and we never asked questions co he paid us a shit load of cash." Azrael glared at him

"Now I'll kill you." He was about to impale the man when something grabbed hold of his arm "Please don't."

Azrael growled but got a surprise when he found Sora who'd grabbed hold of his arm and Mimi who was standing behind her a look of shock and fear on her face "Please stop, you don't have to kill him. You don't have to kill anymore."

Azrael stared at her and felt the he beast inside him release its hold on him, for now anyway. Retracting his blade he turned his focus on Lucious and head butted him leaving him dazed before reverting back to Tai his hair face and jacket caked in blood.

"Sora…I'm sorry…I'm sorry you had to see me like that." he said turning his gaze away from her

"Tai…"

"Monsters like me don't get to play hero. It won't let me."

She stared at him confused then remembered what Renamon said before BlackGrowlmon showed up

_"Tai be careful. You have to control yourself, you can't take the risk of letting him out of his cage."_

Tai slung the unconscious woman over his shoulder and dragged Lucious by his collar Sora and Mimi following behind, the three of them walking in silence

_'What did he mean by 'it won't let me'? He seemed totally different to how he was last night.'_ Sora thought as they approached the doors of the main entrance and found themselves bathed in sunlight greeted by their friends families and digimon.

Ignoring these Tai threw the two terrorists to the police

"Keep him away from me." Lucious cried out which caught everyone's attention "That kid, he's the devil." The man kept yelling till someone came along with a syringe and injected him with something rendering him unconscious.

Just then he heard the familiar sound of Guilmon growling and looking round saw the familiar sight of a digital gateway opening up, from it emerged two giant creature who were unfamiliar to them, one was a blue squid like creature its whole body looking as though it was made of tentacles as well as a pair of red wings on it back whilst the other sported a pair of large and a grey body as well as wearing a pair of leather pants a gold horned mask on its face whilst three more appeared on the roof of the building all of whom were familiar to the digidestined LadyDevimon SkulSatamon however it was the one in the middle that made everyone uneasy as this one was very familiar sporting a blue suit red cape red mask and blond hair, Myotsmon.

"Oh no." Tai said "Dragomon NeoDevimon SkullSatamon LadyDevimon and Myotismon."

"Tai who are they?" Kari asked

"Five of the six members of Ken's elite guard the Nightmare Soldiers." He replied

"What are the Nightmare Soldiers?" Mimi asked

"Death." Tai replied

"Well done Lord Yagami, very well done." Myotismon sneered giving him mock applause

_'Lord Yagami?'_ was the general thought amongst the present DD's,

"You're the ones who hired this scum to hit this place, aren't you." Tai demanded

"Wow, can't get anything past you." SkullSatamon said letting out a mad cackle.

Then without warning a vortex appeared in front of the entrance, from it emerged a figure dressed in black and red armor and also had seven eyes on it, red eyes were visible through gags in the helmet as well as long blond hair.

All the digimon quaked in fear of the sight of him "No not him." Patamon squeaked in fear

"Patamon, what's wrong?" TK asked "Who is that?"

"Duskmon." The rodent like creature replied.

Duskmon glared at Myotismon "Lord Duskmon please I…"

"Save it you will pay dearly for this act of treason vampire." He then turned his focus on Tai

"Well isn't this a surprise, it seems we have a reunion on our hands."

"Tai, what's he talking about?"

"Oh Lord Duskmon is just reminiscing about the good old days when we used to spread terror across this world." LadyDevimon said smiling sadistically "Ask Lord Yagami he knows all about it, after all he used to be one of us."

This sent a shockwave of confusion and fear amongst

_'Could this be true, I mean Tai did say he served Ken when he was brainwashed.'_ Sora thought.

"Well enough with the pleasantries, let's get down to business." Myotisemon said his eyes never leaving Tai "LadyDevimon hand me Lord Yagami's gift."

A swam of bats appeared from nowhere and flew towards LadyDevimon swarming around her before dispersing revealing she cradling something in her arms wrapped in a blanket which she handed to Myotisemon who then prodded it roughly several times with one of his clawed fingers till whatever it was began wailing

"Ah that's better," the vampire digimon said before walking to the edge of the building "I was wondering Lord Yagami: How highly do monsters value the lives of their offspring?"

With a smirk he then dropped the crying bundle over the edge, in the same instant Tai used Air Trick and reappeared running up the side of the wall running towards the falling bundle catching it before kicking off the wall, looking at the bundle he saw a familiar pair of crimson orbs staring back at him

"Hey…shhhh…shhh…it's ok, daddy's here now." He cooed rocking the baby gently

"How touching." From nowhere Duskmon appeared above him his blood red blades extended Tai quickly drew his own blade and the two parried strikes whilst all the while descending to the ground then without warning Tai vanished a black blur (Dash) and reappeared on the ground breathing heavily as Duskmon landed only meters away from him.

The others ran over to his side, Tai then drove his sword into the ground and handed a confused Sora the baby "Here hold her."

He then removed his jacket and threw it to Davis and pulled his sword from the ground

"Lord Duskmon…do you wish us to assist you?" NeoDevimon asked

"No, I can handle this." the dark warrior replied "You disappoint me Taichi."

"And what does that mean?" Kari asked

"You know that you don't belong with them, for like us you walk in darkness and no matter how hard you try you will never be welcomed into the light. All that power and you don't even know how to unleash it."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked

"I'm talking about your left arm, the Devil Bringer."

Tai gritted his teeth and both of them prepared for battle "Get back, this is my fight, don't get involved." Tai growled to the other DD's as red lightning coursed round his body, both warriors then charged one another their swords meeting pushing one another back to everyone surprise/horror as a single black demons wing had appeared on Tai's back. Using his new appendage Tai glided towards Duskmon their blades meeting again Tai then leapt into the air twisting over his opponent whilst Duskmon spun round their swords meeting again. Both of them leapt skywards swords striking as the ascended five meters off the ground where they seemed to hover before pushing the other away again and charging the other once more leading to another flurry of sword strikes. Backing off slightly Tai charged forward and attempted to slash at Duskmon who dodged by ascending once more "What's wrong Taichi, has the beast lost fangs." Tai snarled and raced upwards after him their swords meeting once more.

From the top of the building the rest of the Nightmare Soldiers watched

"Well this is dull." Dragomon complained

"No joke, perhaps we could take this opportunity to show these fools why we were feared throughout both worlds." SkullSatamon suggested

"Do as you wish just don't get in the way." Myotisemon replied grinning manically LadyDevimon and SkullSatamon leapt from the rooftop towards the remaining digidestined, at the same moment Tai's digivise flared into life

AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE LIGHT MODE….GEOGREYMON  
GUILMON, DIGIVOLVE TO…GROWLMON

Both giant dinosaurin creatures roared once their transformation was complete

"Mega Burst…" "Pyro Blaster…" a stream of fiery energy was fired from GeoGreymon's mouth whilst Growlmon fired off crimson fireballs which struck the two evil digimon but due to them being ultimate level the level of damage to them was relatively low.

Meanwhile Myotisemon continued to watch as Tai and Duskmon continued to lock swords _'I believe now is the appropriate time.'_ Under his breath he began muttering something.

High above the battle between Tai and Duskmon raged when a strange pillar of light emerged from the sky trapping Tai inside "What I hell?"

_'It seems I'm going to have a few words with that overgrown leech.'_ Duskmon thought he retracted one of his blades that the 'head' morphed into a hand which he plunged into Tai's chest pulling out a shining red orb as blood oozed from the open wound and the wing on his back disintegrated into blood

"If I remember correctly you need this to help keep the beast inside you in check. I wonder, will those fools still accept you when they get to see the true demon inside of you?"

All Tai could do was grunt in pain as his vision began to fade his sword fell from his grip and he and it fell to earth.

At the same moment the orb was ripped from Tai's chest GeoGreymon and Growlmon reverted back to Agumon and Guilmon SkullSatamon and LadyDevimon cackled with glee

"Vile Wing…" "Nail Bone…" LadeyDevimon struck Guilmon in the chest with her razor sharp claws whilst SkullSatamon did the same with his staff to Agumon sending them both plummeting to the ground Guilmon slamming into the hood of a police car whilst Agumon fell onto the windshield shattering it

"Guilmon."

"No Agumon." Renamon and Biyomon cried as they dashed over to the large dinosaurids sides both of whom were unconscious.

The sound of something hitting the ground caught people's attention and saw Tai's sword embedded in the ground which was then followed by something else kicking up a cloud of dust and hen it cleared the digidestined couldn't help but stare in horror when they saw it was Tai.

After a moment of shock the paramedics sprung into action and ran over to the young mans side.

The baby in Sora's arms began crying again, unsure of what to do Sora gazed upon the child her eyes widened when she saw the child had red hair.

* * *

AN Fiiiinaly chapter 7 is fini, sorry it took forver to post. I watched the Devil May Cry anime which was cool and was a major help inspiring me to get back to writting this plus Data Squad/Savers can now be viwed in English although I'm pissed that they changed Diamon's to Marcus, should have stuck with his Japanese name. Oh by the way for those of you who are fans of Naruto, I have taken my first stab at Naruto fiction so if your a fan please check it out and give me some feed back. Well we've met the enermy and things should start getting intreseting, Agumon and Guilmon are out. What did Duskmon mean by "The true demon inside of you." How will Sora cope knowing Tai's secret and how will she handle possible motherhood? Tai now hovers on the border of death. What will happen, to find out keep reading. Till next time keep showing support for my work by reading and sending me reviews, next time later y'all. 


	8. And Justice for All

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories, dreams ect  
_Blah_- Song lyrics  
_

* * *

_

_Digimon  
_Darkest Knight

Chapter 7: ...And Justice for All

Mimi was confused, she found herself floating down a strange corridors that looked as if were a part of some military bunker. The sound of someone moaning caught her attention and after floating for a few more minutes she phased through a wall like a ghost arriving in some kind of sleeping quarters, looking around she saw two figurers lying on a bed both of them completely naked their actions making Mimi blush.

However what made her face seem to glow even brighter was that she was familiar with the couple.

One of the people before her was…her, her hair was shorter reaching down to her shoulders and a scar was visible on her chest stretching from her bellybutton between her breasts and stopping at her collarbone. And the other was Tai.

She lay with her back on his chest whilst he kissed her neck his right hand playing with her breasts whilst his claw snaked its way down her body.

Mimi's eyes burst open and bolted upwards breathing heavily and sweat pouring from her brow as well as moist feeling between her legs

_'What…was that?'_ of course she'd had dreams like that before but never with Tai, quickly running to the bathroom she glad that her mother was out of town for the next few days.

She felt so help less, all she could do was sit there listening to the beeps of the equipment and watch his chest rise and fall as oxygen was pumped into his lungs. Kari sighed for what seemed the umpteenth time since she arrived her hand fingering the piece of jewellery attached to a metal chain that hung round her neck also for the umpteenth time.

It had been five days since the attack on Odaiba Municipal High School and her brother still hadn't woken up. Tai lay there in a crater paramedics swarming around him

_"My god."_ One of them had said _"You're not going to believe this, but this kid's alive."_

_"What, he just fell the equivalent of a 13 story building onto solid concrete, by all means he should have be a bloody mess."_ Said another

_"Hey wait a sec look. The hole in his chest, its sealing up."_ said a third

_"Nothing human could do that, what is he?"_ said fourth.

Kari and the several other DD's tried to hurry over to their fallen leader's side but were unsuccessful as police officers had pulled them back to where their parents were, a laugh was heard and hovering above them was Duskmon a red orb in one of his hands.

_"I see he's still alive, then again I'd expect nothing less but without this I'd say your all in for a very interesting time."_ His turned his head and glared at Myotismon _"It time for us to leave, I have to show one of my colleagues the price of disloyalty."_

A gateway of swirling purple smoke appeared behind him then he and the others disappeared.

_I can't remember anything  
Can't tell if this is true or dream  
_  
She shuddered at the memory, it had been five day since then and still her brother showed no signs of waking, so many questions had arisen that day and it seemed the only one who could answer them was in no condition to do so.

Outside her mother, cradling her grandchild in her arms had gone to the cafeteria to get some coffee as well as get something for the baby, all the time hoping for any sign that her son and Kasumi's father would return to them.

The door opened and she saw Sora standing in the doorway Kari said nothing and simply turned her attention back to her brother's unconscious form. The two of them remained in silence for a few minutes

"So…has there been any change?" the redhead asked

"No." Kari replied "Where's Biyomon and Renamon?"

"Next door looking in on Agumon and Guilmon."

The two feel into silence again nether one feeling that comfortable round the other at the moment.

"So um…how you and your family holding up?" Sora asked

"If you're acquiring about your daughter, why do you care." Kari snapped.

Sora shifted guiltily, in the five days this child had been in her life she hadn't made any real effort to be any kind of parent. She had her mother telling her that she now had a responsibility to be part of the child's life and Matt telling her the opposite, that it wasn't her responsibility despite what the DNA said, she didn't know what to do.

_Deep down inside I feel to scream  
This terrible silence stops me  
_  
Nothing more was said after that they just stared at the figure lying on the bed who was wired up to various machines and tubes sticking out of his body whilst having oxygen forced into his lungs via a mask and ventilator. It was heart wrenching to see him like this. Both of them had been so energetic and full of life never backing down from anything that life threw at them willing to take on just about any challenge, not always succeeding but would give it their all and would seemingly become stronger because of it. And now he was like this, lying in a hospital bed and no indication that he might ever wake up again. After all the sacrifices he'd made on behalf of protecting both the real and digital worlds as well as the ones he'd made to ensure the safety of the people he cared about, after everything he'd done was this his reward?

_Now that the war is through with me  
I'm waking up, I cannot see  
That there's not much left of me  
Nothing is real but pain now  
_  
She could feel tears burning her eyes but did her best to stifle them, she had to be strong for his sake _'Tai please hear my thoughts, you need to wake up.'_

Tai opened his eyes and found himself floating naked in void, orbs floated past him showing events from the past _'Wha…what is this? This…is this death?' _

Hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh please god, wake me  
  
He felt himself descending and then after what seemed like an eternity his feet touched solid ground. Looking around he saw the figure of a young child with brown storm cloud hair dressed in a blue t-shirt and kaki shorts who could be now more then 5 or 6, drawing closer he realised that this child was him, his younger self turned to face him 

_Back in the womb it's much too real  
In pumps life that I must feel  
But can't look forward to reveal  
Look to the time when I'll live_

"Did you come here to hide too?"

"Excuse me?" the elder Tai asked

"He'll find you. It doesn't matter where you hide he'll always find you."

As if on cue a feral roar was head from what seemed all around, the younger Tai got up and tried hiding behind the elder ones legs

"What's going on?" Tai asked

"He's here." His younger self replied, a figure stepped out of the darkness, Tai wasn't surprised that it was another him however this one looked, for lack of a better word, demonic.

An evil looking smirk decorated its face, the armored scales that covered its left arm could be seen on different parts of its body and which was also decorated with scars that glowed violently.

Tai snarled "Berial."

Demon Tai chuckled evilly and then flames rose up from the surrounding them.

"What's so funny?" Tai demanded, a large orb appeared above Demon Tai showing Tai the current state his body was in, in his hospital bed connected to various machines whose purpose was to keep him alive. _'No way, is that really what's happened to me.'_

He hated hospitals and doctor offices. He'd hated being in them ever since the time Kari nearly died in the hospital due to his stupidity. The time Sora got her tonsils out he wanted her to get the operation done at home and then he wouldn't visit her the longest time. It was only when Kari and his mother finally talked him into it did he go and spent the whole visit feeling like he was about to throw up.

_Fed through the tube that sticks in me  
Just like a wartime novelty  
Tied to machines that make me be  
Cut this LIFE off from me  
_  
The image disappeared and demon Tai lunged at him grabbing his head in his claw and slammed it into the ground. Tai then kicked the demon in the gut forcing it off him and then lunged at it grabbed it by the throat, the both fell to the ground where they began wrestling with one another.

Back in the real world Mimi and Palmon stood outside the hospital, she felt a little uneasy after all the dreams she'd been having involving her and Tai.

Yes she did have a small crush on him for a while after he'd rescued her from the convention centre during Myotismon's occupation, but seeing the way he and Sora interacted with one another she knew that her crush was pretty much one sided, she'd accepted it and moved on.

However her dreams were beginning to nag at her, they seemed more like memories then dreams.

"Hey Meems." Hearing her voice called she looked round and saw Yolie Davis Hawkmon and Veemon heading towards her.

"Hi, you here to visit Tai?" the cinnamon haired girl asked

"Yeah." Davis replied "Plus Kari's not been to school since he was brought her and she'll probably need some support."

"Oh, so this is your latest tactic." Yolie said

"Hey, I got it alright. Besides even if I was still trying to ask her out this isn't the best time." Davis countered

"Wow, Davis that pretty mature of you." Palmon said a light blush decorated the boy's cheeks "Can we just go in."

The six of them entered the building and after inquiring where Tai's room was they headed for the elevator "So where are the others?" Mimi asked

"Well Izzy and Ken are busy with something. Cody said he had some errand he had to run for his mom. TS has basketball practise. And Matt is being…Matt." Davis replied.

Soon they'd arrived at the floor Tai's room was located and there they found Joe dressed in a white lab coat carrying a clip board

"Hi you three." He said

"Hi Joe. So your helping out here today." Yolie said

"Yeah, you here to see Tai?"

"Yeah, how's he doing?" Davis asked

"I'm afraid he's still unconscious. And it doesn't appear he will be waking up anytime soon." The spectacle wearing blunette replied

"You wanna come with?" Mimi asked

"Afraid I can't, I gonna help do the rounds." Joe replied "I'm gonna try drop in on him later."

Joe then directed them to where Tai's room was as well as telling the digimon where they could find Agumon and Guilmon. Upon entering they saw Kari and Sora a very serious tension hanging in the air.

"Hey you two." Davis said which caught the two girl's attention "How's he holding up?"

"No change." Kari replied

"So how you and your mom holding up?" Yolie asked

"Mom's seems to be holding herself together, I think it's because she's using the baby as a means of distracting herself." Kari replied.

Sora didn't say anything, she did however catch Mimi staring at Tai.

However just then Tai began screaming and thrashing about and alarms went off. "What's going on?" Sora asked

Kari pushed past her and grabbed her brother's arm "Tai, what's wrong?"

They saw strange tendrils start snaking out of his demon forearm which snaked their way up the rest of his arm whilst scars began appearing on his face and chest.

The door of the room opened and various doctors rushed ushering the DD's out of the room, Kari however refused to let go of her brothers hand and had to be forcefully removed whist she screamed her brothers name.

_Hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh please god, wake me  
_  
After the doctors had thrown them out of Tai's room Sora Kai Mimi Davis and Yolie went to the lounge where they were met by Joe and the digimon.

"We have to get that orb back." Renamon said after Sora was finished telling them what just happened "The Emperor created it so Tai could access the demons power but to also suppress the demon's influence over him."

"Why would he do such thing?" Davis asked

"What's the point of having your own personal killing machine if you have no control over it." the vixen replied.

The sound of Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park was heard and Davis answered his phone

-Davis, its Ken. Listen me and Izzy have been working on trying to locate the Nightmare Soldiers and we think we've done it.-

"What, you've found them?" Davis asked the next voice he heard was Izzy's

-Not exactly, instead of trying to locate them we tried locating the orb instead since we figured it would be giving off some sort of signal which we've managed to hone in on.-

"Great, so what do you want us to do?"

-Round up the others and tell them to meet us in Tai's room.-

"Davis, what's going on?" asked Kari

"That was Ken, he and Izzy think they might have a way to find that orb." Davis replied as he began dialling

"Who you calling?" Joe asked

"TK to tell him to get his blond ass over here, I was told we had to call everyone and meet us here." Davis replied as he listened to his phone ring, the others then got out their own cell phones.

An hour later the other members of the digidestined and their digimon were gathered outside Tai room

"Ok, what exactly it is you're planning?" TK asked

"We've managed to locate the orb that was removed from Tai's chest." Ken replied "We are going to retrieve it and reinsert into his body."

"Question, why?" Matt asked "You saw what he did back at the school. He killed a whole bunch of people then this wing sprouts from his back. He's I don't know what kind of creature he is but he's certainly not human."

Everyone starred at him "What are you saying, just because he's different we shouldn't help him?" Mimi demanded

"Yeah Matt, were not human either. Does that mean we're not worth helping either?" Gatomon added.

Renamon then grabbed Matt phased him into Tai's room, inside she forced him to look at Tai as he lay there

"You see that Ishida. That is the demons soul inside him, which he spends ever second of everyday suppressing with no more then his own will, taking over his body. If we don't get that orb back then every second we spend here arguing that it becomes more real that the demon will consume him and there will be nothing stopping it from going on a rampage and killing everyone in this building. Am I making myself clear?" She said in a harsh tone.

Matt stared at what was in front of him, it made him feel physically ill. The others entered the room

"Alright lets move out." Davis said.

Izzy set up his laptop and had created the digiport when Yuko re-entered carrying the baby

"What's going on?" she asked

"Where going to do something that we hope will help Tai." Izzy told her

"Like what?" the elder woman asked

"Look mom, we'd really like to tell you but we really don't have time to explain." Kari replied her mother then seized her arm

"Your not going anywhere young lady. Your brother is lying there in a hospital bed and the doctors are telling me he might never wake up, I will not lose you too." Yuko said her eyes filling with tears

"Mom please, you need to trust me." Kari said trying to sound reassuring

"I just don't want to lose you as well."

"You won't. I promise this will work, Tai will wake up and we'll be a family again, you me Tai dad and the baby." Kari told her, a tear rolling down her face Yuko let go of her daughters arm

"Hey, where's Sora?" Mimi asked

"Right here." Said red headed girl said as she entered the room "I just…had to go get something."

Everyone stared at her but didn't question her. Just then the sound of dragging was heard and TK and Davis entered dragging Tai's sword behind them, the two of them walked over to the bed where they leaned it against the frame then TK rested Tai's hand on handle

"According to Norse history a Viking warrior would be buried with his sword ready to do battle once he reached Valhalla." TK said as if to answer the question before it was asked "Don't worry, he won't die. I know that he is also fighting in his own way."

"We just figured he'd want his sword close by for his battle." Davis added wiping some sweat from his brow.

They then gathered round the computer screen, then noticed Joe wasn't amongst them

"I'm not going." He told them "Someone has to stay behind and I believe I can do more to help Tai from this end." Several of the group nodded

"Ok people, lets do this." Davis said "Digiport, open."

In the blink of an eye the ten humans plus partners had left the real world behind and found themselves in grassland surrounded by mountains

"Alright, so where is this place?" Cody asked

Izzy took out his palm top which displayed a map "Well according to this were three miles south of where the Nightmare Soldiers are located."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kari demanded "Every second we waste is one less second my brother has."

"Right, alright Iz you've got the map so lead the way." Davis said

"All the same maybe we should have Patamon Tentomon Hawkmon and Biyomon scout on ahead." Ken suggested

"Good idea, we don't want something telling Duskmon and the others were coming." Yolie added

"Ok, guess it couldn't hurt." Davis agreed, he then looked at the three flying digimon "You four up for it?"

"Hm, who do you think you're talking to?" Hawkmon replied in an offended tone

"Just give us the word." Tentomon said giving the brunette a salute

"Yeah, we'll make sure you don't run into anything nasty." Patamon added

"Ok guys take a quick look around and report back." The four fliers nodded and took off the digidestined and remaining digimon watched them fly off "Ok guys, lets roll out."

The gang began walking off when Sora noticed Renamon was standing there gazing at the scenery

"Something wrong Renamon?" she asked

"It's been so long since I've been home." Renamon replied "And it looked nothing like this. The world I left behind was a barren wasteland, scarred by war. A place of death whilst this world is overflowing with life."

Sora stared at her "Renamon."

"We should get going and catch up with the others." The vulpine creature said, the pair then went to catch up with the others.

It wasn't long before they found themselves looking at a facility that was located at the base of the large hill they were standing upon.

"Is that it Iz?" Sora asked

"Yup, that's it." Izzy replied.

"You know this is most likely a trap." Cody pointed out

"Yeah, but its not like we have any other options here." TK replied.

They then began making their way down the hill, hoping that they would be able to sneak up on the place undetected. They'd reached the foot of the hill when the doors of the installation opened and a large group of Shadowmon Lupusmon as well as two Deveamon emerged from it.

_Now the world is gone I'm just one  
Oh god, help me  
_  
"Ah, how nice they've got a welcome party for us" Davis said sarcastically

"Guess this means that approaching undetected is out the window." Cody added

"Well I say if their going to welcome us then lets return the favour." Yolie stated_  
_  
BIYOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…BIRDRAMON

RENAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO KYUBIMON

GATOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO ANGEWOMON

GABUMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO GARURUMON

PATAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO ANGEMON

TENTOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO KABUTERIMON

HAWKMON, DIGIVOVE TOO…AQUILAMON

VEEMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…EX-VEEMON

WORMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…STINGMON

ARMADILLOMON, ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO…DIGMON, THE DRILLS OF KNOWLAGE

The eight champion's one ultimate and an armor appeared before the destined.

"Fox Tail Inferno…"

"Meteor Wing…"

"Heavens Charm…"

"Howling Blaster…"

"Hand of Fate…" "Electro Shocker…"

"Blast Rings…"

"V-laser…"

"Spiking Strike…"

"Rock Crackin…" All of them launched their attacks taking out a few of the oncoming creatures but it didn't seem to deter them.

"Raining Doom…" then it started, the Devasmon began firing the spikes on their back,

"Damn it, where getting nowhere fast." Mimi cursed

"If we could just get inside we could get that orb and get the hell out of here." Ken said

"Then that's what we'll do." Izzy said causing the others to look at him in a confused manner,

Izz reached into his pocket and took out his palm top which he handed to Davis "Davis, you Kari TK and Ken get inside. The rest of us will stay out here and deal with this and cover you."

The red haired child of Knowledge told them he then pointed to the device Davis was holding "I've programmed it to hone in on the orbs energy signature."

Davis stared at him for a few moments before nodding "Ok, let's go."

"You heard that everyone." Garurumon said "They go in and we cover em."

"What about the Devasmon?" Stingmon asked

"Leave those to me." Kyuubimon said as she charged forward.

The digimon then began cutting a path through the enemy Davis Kari TK and Ken following behind, Kyuubimon was charging towards one of the Devasmon

"Dragon Wheel…" she then launched herself somersaulting, her body becoming a living mass of blue energy which took the form of a dragon that shot forwards destroying the Devasmon.

Angewomon then appeared "Heavens Charm…" She unleashed a wave of purple energy destroying the second Devasmon.

At the same time Davis's 'team' made it to the installation, Stingmon Angemon Angewomon and EX-Veemon swooped down to join them as they ran inside.

They ran though what seemed to be a maze of passages till they came to a large room, however this wasn't the one they were looking for and they certainly weren't alone. Before them were LadyDevimon and NeoDevimon, and the exit was behind them.

"Well, well. It seems we have guests." NeoDevimon sneered

"Oh how delightful, if I'd know I would have baked a cake." LadyDevimon replied.

"We don't have time for this." Ken hissed.

Just then Angemon and Angewomon stepped in front of them "TK we'll take care of this, you find that orb and get it to Tai."

The two angels then charged towards the two demon

"You're going down LadyDevimon." Angewomon stated as she lunged towards her dark counterpart

"I'd like to see you try Goldilocks." LadyDevimon replied as she backhanded the angel across the face,

"You bitch." Angewomon spat before retaliating slapping LadyDevimon across the face.

"You'll pay for that."

The three boys stared memorized "Whoa, look at um go." Davis said

"I know I shouldn't watch this, but I can't take my eyes off it." TK added Ken and the two digimon dumbly nodding in agreement

"Get her Angewomon, that's right. Knock that bitches block off." Kari cried out like a fan at a soccer game.

Whilst Angewomon and LadyDevimon were bitch slapping each other Angemon was face to face with NeoDevimon "Hand of Fate…"

The synthetic demon deflected the attack with its hand "Pathetic, did you really think you could defeat me?"

"I did before." Angemon replied

"Is that what you tell yourself, you know you couldn't have defeated the first time if you hadn't stolen the power from the others. You were always too weak." The demon smirked behind his mask "I wonder when you look at me do you see a reflection of yourself."

Angemon gasped at this "I am nothing like you."

NeoDevimon smirked "Your right your nothing like me. For unlike me you are worthless. Guilty Claw…"

An attack that looked similar to of Devimon's Death Claw slammed into Angemon's chest sending him crashing into the ground.

"Angemon." TK tried to run over to his partner when EX-Veemon grabbed him

"Oh no you don't."

"Angemon needs help." TK yelled

"He knows what he's doing." Stingmon replied "This is his fight, we don't have the right to interfere."

"He's right, our job is to get that orb, so that's go." Ken added.

Gritting his teeth TK nodded reluctantly and the five of them ran towards the door, TK gave a glance behind him seeing Angemon being pinned to the ground by NeoDevimon, the door then closed behind them hiding the scene from view.

They navigated their way through another maze of corridors coming across another room and like the last time there was someone waiting for them only this time it was much worse then NeoDevimon and LadyDevimon, standing before them was…Duskmon saying nothing as his swords extended.

EX-Veemon and Stingmon stepping front of the chosen, both Davis and Ken's D-3's lighting up

EX-VEEMON…STINGMON, DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…PAILDRAMON

The merged creature appeared before them, the twin guns attached to his legs rose up "Desperado Blaster…"

He unleashed a steam of energy bullets at the knight, Duskmon was unfazed as he then with lightning speed deflected each shot with his swords.

"Kids get going, we'll hold this guy off." The merged creature said in its duel voice

"You sure?" Davis asked

"Yeah, now get going there's no time to argue." Paildramon replied.

The four of them nodded and ran for the door "Good luck Paildramon." Kari cried out as it slid shut behind her.

The four of them ran this time there wasn't a maze to follow, just a long corridor. Kari Davis Ken and TK emerged from it into the room, before them on a pedestal in a glass container was the red orb

"Quick we have to get it before Duskmon arrives." Kari stated, the four of them then dashed towards the pedestal

"Poor little child of light. Duskmon isn't the only one you need to worry about." Looking up they saw Myotismon floating towards them. "I congratulate you children, to have gotten this far but I'm afraid it was all for naught."

The sound of footsteps was heard before Paildramon flew through the door and crashing to the ground, standing in the doorway was Duskmon along with NeoDevimon and LadyDevimon who were holding Patamon and Salamon by the scruff of the neck which they threw on top of Paildramon

"No, Salamon."

"Patamon." Both TK and Kari ran over to their partners, cradling them in their arms

"Paildramon, you OK?" Davis asked as he and Ken hurried to the Dragon warriors side

"Congratulation vampire, you've done something right for a change." Duskmon said in a low growl

"Thank you, I exist only to serve you Lord Duskmon." Myotismon said bowing, the look on is face however gave the impression that he had a bad taste in his mouth.

_Hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh please god, help me  
_  
Outsidethings were not looking so great either. Sora saw the carnage playing out before her, reaching into her pocket she took out the one thing she hoped could turn the tide of battle…Tai's digivise _'This has please so much power, please let me use your power to help everyone and get you back to Tai.'_

Franticly she began pressing the buttons, a smile appeared on Sora's lips as the screen lit up _'Yes.'_

That instantly changed when suddenly she felt like she'd been punched in the gut, pain wracked her body as she fell to her knees _'Wh…what's happening.'_

At the same time a black aura appeared around Birdramon's body who let out a throaty cry "Sora…what have you done?"

BIRDRAMON, SLIDE DIGIVOLVE TOO…SABERDRAMON

Sora stared at the monster before her, it looked like Birdramon except its feathers were black. She remembered the day Tai forced Greymon to become SkullGreymon and how she and the others had yelled and criticized him for doing so and now she had done the same thing, she tried to use Tai's digivise and because of her actions she'd created a monster.

_Darkness imprisoning me  
All that I see  
Absolute horror  
I cannot live  
I cannot die  
Trapped in myself  
Body my holding cell  
_  
Letting out a cry Saberdramon spread its wings and took flight

"Black Sabre…" it then unleashed an attack similar to Birdramon's Meteor Wing which took out Aquilamon Digmon and Togemon, reverting them back to rookies and as well as the Shadowmon and Lupusmon.

"Birdramon, what's happened to you?" Kabuterimon asked as he approached, Saberdramon turned her gaze upon the insectoide

"Nitro Arrow…" her chest glowed green then from it emerged an energy arrow that nailed Kabuterimon reverting him back to Tentomon.

"Howling Blaster…" a beam of blue energy slammed into Saberdramon's back, looking round she saw Garurumon standing there, mouth open preparing for another attack "Howling Blaster…"

This time Saberdramon dodged it "Black Talon…" she then swooped down and pinned the wolf like creature to the ground with her talons before ascending once again

"Black Sabre…" the black meteors nailed Garurumon turning him back into Gabumon.

A tear rolled down Sora's face, she felt the strength in her legs begin to fail and she fell to her knee. The world around her seemed to move out of focus and everything went quiet till all she could see was Saberdramon. Then that began to fade from view and everything began turning dark.

_Landmines has taken my sight  
Taken my speech  
Taken my hearing  
Taken my arms  
Taken my legs  
Taken my soul  
Left me with life in hell_

Back inside the installation Paildramon managed to roll onto his side. He then fired off a single shot that flew past Duskmon's head

"Hmm, you missed." The knight stated, behind his mask Paildramon smirked

"Wasn't aiming for you." He said before reverting to Veemon and Wormon.

A smash was heard and the room was bathed in a red light. Taking advantage of this Kari ran towards the orb

"Quick grab her." Duskmon ordered, Kari grabbed the orb the moment she made contact with it the screen of her D-3 lit her body emitting a white aura. The orb then pulsed and rocketed upwards through the ceiling, it soared into the sky passing through the barrier that separated the digital world from the human world.

The screen of Izzy's laptop glowed bathing the room in a red glow

"What's going on?" Yuko asked

"I…I don't know." The bluenette replied. Something burst out of the screen and slammed into Tai.

In the void Tai was wresting the dark version of himself, and he was losing badly. The demon had him pinned to the ground by his throat he was beaten and bruised and he could feel himself grow weaker by the second.

The demon stood over him smirking when it let out a grunt and a painful look appeared on its face, it was then Tai felt a warm feeling welling up inside him and spreading through out his whole body before glowing with a fiery aura. D. Tai howled in agony releasing him, Tai taking the opportunity to kick him off away.

He then got to his feet all grabbed D. Tai by the throat

"Back to your cage." He snarled before throwing his demonic self of into the darkness the sound of a heavy door closing was heard somewhere off in the distance.

In the physical world Tai's body was glowing with a red aura, his eyes and the eyes of Agumon and Guilmon opened, he instantly grabbed hold of the sword that was at his bedside. The light grew brighter to it consumed everything around it, then just as had appeared it vanished leaving trace of the person that had lain there.

At that same moment a red light had appeared in the facility where Duskmon had housed the orb and when it vanished it revealed standing there wearing only his jeans and boots sword in hand was Tai, Agumon and Guilmon at his side, who both charged forward and jumped onto NeoDevimon and LadyDevimon. His right wrist glowed for a second and his digivice appeared on it.

"Tai nii-san." Kari cried happily

"Nee-chan, you didn't think I'd let you have all the fun didya." Tai said smiling, he then turned his focus to the Nightmare Soldiers

"Hi guys, miss me." He said a in a bitterly sarcastic tone.

"Grisly Wing…" Myotismon summons his swarm of bats and launched at Tai who smirked.

Grabbed the handle of the sword he began twisting it like one would the handle of a motorcycle the sound of revving was heard and red mist began forms around the weapon, when the bats were inches from him, Tai swung his sword destroying the bats before them could come close to him. His left arm began emitting a light blue aura.

He then grabbed the pedestal behind him and with a mighty heave managed to pull it right out of the metal floor before throwing it at the Duskmon who blocked it with one of his swords.

Myotismon was about to launch another attack when Duskmon stepped in front of him

"No. were leaving." A black portal appeared, both fallen angels managed to throw the reptilian creatures off them and the four of them retreated into the portal, Duskmon taking a moment to glare at Tai before he entered.

Kari then threw herself at her brother tears rolling down her face tears rolling down her face "I thought I'd lost you again." she choked out

"Hey, you should know better then that." he replied stroking her hair. Smiling she took the pendent over her head and put it around his.

The three boys approached "Tai my man, good to see you up." Davis cheered

"You bastard, you had us worried." TK added

"Hey, you can't get rid of me that easily." Tai smirked

"I hate to be the one break up this happy scene but we should make tracks." Ken said "We left the others outside to deal to cover us as we snuck in, they probably need our help."

"Right. Ok guys lets roll." Tai said and the group hurried towards the exit.

After navigating their way back through the maze of corridors the group found themselves bathed in sunlight, what greeted them was the sight of a large black bird who looked similar to Birdramon. Tai looked up at the black creature before him and checked his digivise

Saberdramon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Bird Digimon  
Black Saber Nitro Arrow Mach Shadow Black Talon

He turned to Kari and the others "You guys go take cover whilst I take care of this, Salamon and the others are wiped from fighting Duskmon and the others."

"You sure you'll be ok?" Davis asked

"No worries, besides I got a shit load of energy to burn off." Tai replied, he then turned to his two digimon "Guilmon Agumon. Let's clip its wings."

GUILMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…GROWLMON

The giant red dinosaur let out a fierce growl and extended his blades

"No stop." Kyuubimon cried as she dashed towards him "You can't, that's Biyomon."

"What?" all three cried

"Sora tried to use your digivice but she couldn't handle the power and it resulted in this."

"Giga Destroyer II…" something slammed into Kyuubimons back and exploded, a cruel was heard

"That's right Lord Yagami, but don't worry too much as you've got a bigger problem." Looking round the four of them saw Myotismon standing atop a grey skinned dinosaur like digimon with wires and black armor on part of its body "Here's something we wrangled in just for you."

MetalTyrannomon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Giga Destroyer II Nuclear Laser

"Have fun Lord Yagami." Myotismon laughed before a black portal appeared behind him and he disappeared. MetalTyrannomon roared

"Nuclear Laser…" a beam of energy was fired from its left hand which Tai and Agumon only just managed to dodge out of the way of.

"Pyro Blaster…" Growlmon let off a fireball that slammed into MetalTyrannomon's head

"Giga Destroyer II…" the cyborg dinosaur fired a large missile from its right hand that connected with Growlmon and exploded.

"Nuclear Laser…" it fired off another laser beam with Tai and Agumon dodged, it was then he noticed a person lying on the ground about a yard from where he was and it was right in the laser's line.

Using Air Trick, Tai managed to grab whoever it was and dodge out of the way. It was then he saw the person lying in his arms was none other then Sora. "Oh god. Sora, Sora SORA…"

Sora fell to her knees looked about and saw herself in a large circular room, and in the centre where two figures who were engaged in fierce battle, knowing these people were Tai and the version of her from this Tai's native world. There she was wearing the black and white skin suit with the dark crimson cape and the black bird like mask, a chakram in each hand. Their weapons connected with one another causing sparks to fly.

She then charged towards him, then to her surprise he grabbed her and crushed his lips against hers. Her eyes went wide in shock for a second then closed them, Tai's sword was sticking through her chest and despite that they continued to kiss, tears rolling down his cheeks as they deepened.

A red aura appeared around Sora's body and her crest of love appeared over her heart, that red aura passed to Tai and was absorbed by his digivise. Slowly Tai withdrew his weapon from her chest before resting her on the ground teas pouring from his eyes.

Sora's hand rose shakily and touched his face then wiped away some of his tears

_"Did you see her?"_ Tai asked _"She looks just like you. The most beautiful child ever."_

Tai then took her hand _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. That I couldn't save you. That you got turned in the first place. And I'm sorry that I never told you, I love Sora I always did even when you were turned I never stopped. When I was brainwashed part of me was happy because even though you used me for your own pleasure at least in someway twisted way we were together and when I was freed I was depressed for sometime because I knew then you would be my enemy. Maybe if I hadn't been so much of a coward and told you before it happened then maybe I could have saved you but…"_

He was cut off when she placed a finger over his lips then with her last bit of strength she raised her head off the floor and pressed her lips against his.

He felt her body grow limp and placing her back on the ground.

The scene before her faded away and she felt herself slipping into darkness when a voice cried out calling her name and felt a warm presence envelop her "Sora, Sora, SORA…"

Tai stared down at the girl that was in his arms, slowly her eyes parted slightly and something passed her lips that he didn't catch before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Just then his digivice began emitting a red aura, the same appearing around Agumon the symbol for Love appeared above him that morphed into Garudamon who dissolving into a shower of red orbs which banded together and engulfed Agumon. Growlmon began glowing with energy as well

AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE LOVE MODE…ARCGREYMON

GROWLMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…WARGROWLMON

Growlmon now had red chest armor with a large pair of thrusters on the back and a red mask on his head along with metal arms with large blades attached. And where Agumon had stood a man with scaly orange skin and long red hair wearing a helmet similar to WarGreymomn's, a red loin cloth with orange trim wrapped around his waist and armored boots and wrist guards, a long curved sword in each hand and a pair of red feathered wings on his back (AN: he looks like Archlord Zerato from the Yugioh card game). Tai checked his digivice

WarGrowlmon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Atomic Blaster Radiation Blade

ArcGreymon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Dragonic Angel Digimon  
Wind Scar Inferno Strike Firestorm Tornado

ArcGreymon spread his wings and soared towards Saberdramon

"Nitro Arrow…"

"Wind Scar…" his left sword began glowing with red energy and fired it with a horizontal slash that tore through the green arrows with the force of a hurricane.

"Black Sabre…" the black meteors raced towards him, he then deflected some of them with his swords dodging the rest

"Inferno Strike…" he charged his right sword with orange energy and launched it with a vertical slash that impacted on Saberdramon's chest, the bird cried out in pain and plummeted to the ground but was able to get a hold of herself before managed to stop herself. Looking up she saw ArcGreymon hovering above her

"Biyomon, I know under all darkness your still in there." The angel/dragon cried out, the red glow in Saberdramon's eyes vanished but it only lasted a moment before it reappeared and she let out a cry and charged towards him

"Very well, if this is the only way to get through to you." He crossed his swords in an X pattern both glowing with power "Firestorm Tornado…"

He raised his swords and slashed the air creating a spiralling vortex of wind and flame which engulfed the black bird who cried out in pain as the vortex had enough force to rip her apart. Just then she felt something slam into her chest pushing her out of the vortex, the red glow disappeared when she saw ArcGreymon against her chest. She then reverted back to Biyomon her body clutched in ArcGreymon's arms as she passed into slumber.

On the ground WarGrowlmon and MetalTyrannomon were slugging it out

"Giga Destroyer II…" MetalTyrannomon a missile at WarGrowlmon

"Radiation Blade…" WarGrowlmon energized the blades on his forearms and uses them to cut through the missile

"Fox Tail Inferno…" small orbs of blue flame slammed into MetalTyrannomon's side and Kyuubimon appeared at WarGrowlmon's side, the to glanced at one an other and gave one another a small smile

"Atomic Blaster..."

"Dragon Wheel…"

The energy cannons on WarGrowlmon's chest began glowing with energy before firing twin red beams of energy whilst Kyuubimon's body was engulfed in blue flame which transformed into the energy dragon, the two energies wrapped themselves around one another reverting MetalTyrannomon to data shards.

The other DD's were regaining were beginning to regain conscious, Sabredrmon's attacks had been so violent that been knocked out from the shockwaves. They saw Tai with Sora in his arms along Kyuubimon, with a man with orange skin and red wings and what looked like Growlmon with metallic parts.

Tai saw them run over to him and smiled "Tai, your up." Cody said

Mimi was about to say something when the memories of the dream she'd had last night flashed before her eyes, it was then she saw Sora cradled in his arms and a feeling of jealously began boiling in the pit of her stomach. She shook her head and banished these thought and smiled "You had us worried."

"Hey don't worry, I'm here now. Thanks to all of you."

Tai's eyes then locked onto Matt and the two glared at one another for a few seconds before he turned and placed Sora on Kyuubimon's back "Come on lets go home."

The laptops screen lit up again which caused Yuko and Joe to cover their eyes stared wide eyed at the sight before her. Sora lay unconscious in Tai's arms

"What happened?" she demanded

"It's ok, she's just wiped. She'll be fine after some rest." Tai assured her as he placed Sora on the bed he'd laid in not so long ago, Joe then examined her and nodded in agreement.

Yuko stared at her son and wrap an arm around his neck "Never do that again." she whispered, she then handed over the sleeping form of Kasumi to him

"Thank you." Tai smiled at her leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

Kari watched, she could feel that from now on things would only get better. She hoped.

* * *

AN Ok I finally got it witten. Sorry this took so long, hope it was worth the wait. The song I used in this is called One by Metallica and the title of the chapter comes from the name of the album, I really recomend listening to it. I hope your all having a good Christmas and that you all got something good. I'll get to work on chapter 8 soon and I hope to have it posted as soon as I can, till then remeber to keep reading and sending your reviews cos I love reading them. Till next time Merry Christmas and peace out. 


End file.
